Your Nightmare
by RIZKILONECROSSOVER
Summary: Akankah pernikahan itu berjalan dengan semestinya? Atau DIA datang dan menghancurkan segalanya... R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Chap 1** **  
** **Naruto dan teman teman hanya milik MK sensei.** **  
** **saya selaku author hanya meminjam saja.**

 **Fic ini mengandung konflik yang lumayan berat dan ada beberapa adegan Lime and Lemon di dalamnya.** **  
** **Bagi pembaca yang masih usia dibawah umur, saya harap agar tidak membaca Fic ini.**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt, NTR tingkat tinggi :v**

 ** _Pair: NHL_**

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat membahagiakan bagi kedua keluarga besar Uciha dan Hyuga, karena acara pernikahan yang akan di segera di selenggarakan.

Terlihat gadis cantik bermahkota indigo berkulit putih menggunakan gaun pengantin sedang menuju altar yang sedang di huni oleh pria berjas rapi ala pengantin.  
Berwajah datar berambut seperti pantat ayam yang sedang menyunggingkan senyum dengan di temani seorang pendeta.

Dengan langkah yang sangat anggun, gadis bermarga Hyuga itu menjajaki tangga di temani seorang pria tua aka Hiashi hyuga menuju altar dimana pemuda Uchiha itu menunggunya.

"Ku serahkan Hinata kepada mu Sasuke."  
Ucap pria tua itu kepada pemuda Uchiha tersebut.

"Baiklah, pernikahan Sasuke uchiha dengan Hinata Hyuga akan segera di selenggarakan."

Akhirnya pengucapan janji suci antara kedua mempelai di selenggarakan dengan hikmat.  
Dan di tutup dengan sang pengantin pria mencium mempelai wanitanya, walau hanya di kening.

 **-RzOneNHL**

Di balik kemeriahan itu, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang menatap mereka dengan sinis.  
'Kau akan tau akibatnya karna telah mengambil dia dariku Teme!'

Seorang pria tampan dengan postur yang ideal, kulit Tan dan rambut blonde menatap sinis mereka.

.

Setelah perayaan kecil di Gereja, di mana akhirnya pengucapan janji suci mereka selesai, kedua mempelai memasuki mobil yang akan membawa mereka menuju hunian baru yang telah di berikan oleh keluarga mempelai.

"Mereka akan segera berangkat, lakukan tugasmu dengan baik, dan-"  
Pria itu menyeringai sambil menggenggam handphone yang sedang bertengger di area telinganya.  
"TABRAKK BAGIAN KANAN MOBIL TERSEBUT DAN CEPAT PERGI UNTUK MENGHILANGKAN JEJAKMU!"

"Sesuai keinginan anda tuan"  
Terdengar suara seseorang dari handphone pemuda tersebut.

 **-RzOneNHL**

"Apa kau bahagia menikah denganku Hinata-chan?"  
Terdengar suara Sasuke yang berada di dalam mobil pengantin yang sedang melaju pelan .

"Tentu saja Sasuke-kun, a-aku sangat bahagia, walaupun agak sedikit mendadak"  
Tampak ada nada keraguan di dalam kata kata Hinata barusan.

"Baguslah klau kau merasa seperti itu, aku senang mendengarnya"  
Sasuke tersenyum tulus, dan itu membuat Hinata ikut tersenyum.

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan pasangan ini di Universitas Tokyo Jepang, pasangan yang sudah menjalin hubungan sejak di senior school sampai saat ini, di tambah kedua orang tua mereka saling mengenal dan saling joint antar bisnis, walaupun begitu ,akhir akhir ini Sasuke mulai gelisah dengan kehadiran seseorang yang mulai memasuki hubungan mereka, maka dari itu Sasuke mempercepat hari pernikahan mereka yang sebelumnya di rencanakan setelah mereka berdua wisuda.

 **Flashback**

Hari ini ada yang terlihat berbeda dari Hinata .  
Sejak keluar dari perpustakaan dia terlihat sangat bahagia dan itu membuat Sasuke curiga.

"Ada apa dengan mu Hinata-chan? Kau terlihat sangat berbeda siang ini."  
Sasuke dan Hinata sedang makan siang setelah jam kelas pertama mereka selesai.

"Tidak apa Sasuke-kun, aku hanya kagum dengan seseorang, aku sangat kagum dengan kemampuan nya."  
Jawab Hinata sambil terus menyunggingkan senyum nya.

"Siapa dia hime, apakah aku mengenalnya?"  
Sasuke terlihat penasaran dengan seseorang yang sedang di Kagumi Hinata.

"Ku rasa tidak Sasuke-kun, aku baru bertemu dengannya ketika di perpustakaan pagi tadi, saat itu aku ingin membaca novel bahasa asing sambil menunggu jam kuliahku berlangsung, tetapi aku ada sedikit kesulitan untuk menterjemahkankannya, lalu dia membantuku dan juga mengambilkan buku yang sangat susah kugapai karena rak buku itu sangat tinggi."  
Hinata berceloteh tentang seseorang yang baru di temuinya tadi pagi, Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum saat mendengar celotehan kekasihnya.  
Sasuke belum sadar, bahwa seseorang yang di ceritakan Hinata adalah seorang lelaki .  
Apakah Sasuke masih dapat tersenyum setelah mengetahui seseorang tersebut.

"Hahaha, kau terlalu pendek, bukan rak bukunya yang terlalu tinggi, jadi bersabarlah, mungkin tinggimu akan bertambah."  
Hanya kepada Hinata Sasuke dapat berbicara panjang lebar.

Mendengar ejekan Sasuke, Hinata menggembungkan pipinya yang membuat nya semangkin terlihat imut.

"Hai-hai, jangan menggembungkan pipimu atau aku akan menciummu?"  
Sasuke menggoda Hinata sambil tertawa kecil.

"Dasar mesum, aku tidak ingin kau cium sebelum kita menikah, ingat itu Sasuke mesum!"

"Hahaha, ia ia aku tahu, kau punya rencana setelah ini? Aku masih ada 1 kelas lagi setelah ini."

"Sepertinya aku akan menunggumu di perpustakaan, aku ada pertemuan, orang itu berjanji akan mengajarkan ku bahasa asing sebentar lagi."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, kelasku sudah hampir di mulai, babayyy."

Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan Hinata di kantin.  
Hinata masih asik meminum jusnya tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikan nya dari jauh.

"Kau milikku Hime!"  
Seringai penuh akan dambaan tercetak jelas di wajah pemuda tersebut.

 **-RzOneNHL**

Hinata mulai melangkahkan kakinya dari kantin menuju perpustakaan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kantin yang Hinata duduki tadi.  
Dia tampak bersemangat dengan tawaran orang asing yang baru dia kenal.  
Ntah mengapa Hinata merasa berbeda saat bersama orang tersebut, perasaanya sangat nyaman berbeda saat dia bersama Sasuke kekasihnya.

Hinata mulai memasuki sambil celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang, dan akhirnya dia menemukan orang yang dia cari, orang tersebut sedang berjalan kearah lorong paling ujung rak perpustakaan.  
Tanpa rasa sabar, Hinata berlari sambil meneriaki nama orang itu.

"Naruto-kunnn! Tunggu!"

 **-RzOneNHL**

Sebenarnya Naruto sudah melihat Hinata sejak memasuki perpustakaan, dia sengaja berjalan kearah rak perpustakaan yang paling jarang di kunjungi murid, yaitu rak buku-buku lama yang sudah kusang.  
Sepertinya ada rencana licik yang sedang di rencanakan pemuda blonde itu.

"Naruto-kunnn!"  
Naruto dapat mendengar jelas teriakan gadis yang sedang berlari ke arahnya.

Naruto tidak mempedulikan teriakan Hinata dan tetap berjalan semangkin cepat agar Hinata mengikutinya dan tidak membuat kecurigaan mengapa Naruto membawanya keruang yang lumayan sedikit suram itu.

"Kehh, sepertinya dia tidak menyadari langkahnya, akhirnya kau terjerad Hime."  
Gumam Naruto sambil menyeringai dan masih tetap berjalan cepat menuju ruangan yang sudah Naruto rencanakan.

Hinata termakan tipu muslihat Naruto dengan berkedok bahwa dia mahasiswa baru. Pada dasarnya Naruto sudah pindah ke Tokyo universitas sejak 3 bulan yang lalu.  
Dia sudah sering memperhatikan Hinata untuk tau apa yang gadis polos itu suka.  
Dan Naruto juga sudah merasa geram dengan kenyataan bahwa si bungsu uchiha telah berpacaran dengan gadis yang dia sukai.

 **-RzOneNHL**

"Naruto-kun, tunggu aku, hah hah aghh."  
Hinata mulai terlihat terengah-engah ketika sampai tepat di sebelah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat posisi tempat yang di tujunya sudah pas mulai menyeringai kecil dan itu tidak di ketahui Hinata

"Maaf Hinata, aku menggunakan earphone."  
Naruto berucap sambil melepaskan benda yang berada di telinganya.

"Tidak masalah Naruto-kun, aku hanya sedikit lelah, hah hah hah."  
Hinata tampak masih mengendalikan nafasnya.

"Ini minumlah, mungkin kau akan sedikit lebih baik"

"Ahkk terima kasih Naruto-kun, kau baik sekali."

"Jangan hiraukan."

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya semua menjadi tenang walau Hinata masih tampak lelah.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun, apakah bisa kita mulai mencari buku, di sini tidak ada buku yang menarik, dan semua adalah buku tua."  
Hinata mulai memperhatikan rak buku di sekitarnya,  
Semua hanya tumpukan buku tua dan kusam pikir Hinata.  
"Dan di tambah kita terlalu jauh dari meja belajar perpus"

Hinata mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan kondisi sekitar, karna udara yang dingin disebabkan Ac di tambah bau buku usang yang tidak sedap di hirup baunya.  
Tapi buru buru Hinata membuang perasaan itu.  
Hinata tidak sadar, bahwa inilah yang di rencanakan Naruto kepadanya.  
Terlihat licik memang, tetapi demi cinta apa boleh buat.

"Kalau soal buku yang mau kamu pelajari, tidak perlu cemas, aku sudah membawa beberapa buku bahasa Spanyol, German, Perancis, dan Inggris, dan beberapa novel terkenal dari negara masing-masing."  
Naruto tersenyum tulus sambil mendudukkan dirinya di lantai perpus yang masih terawat tersebut.  
"Kau lihat? Di sini tidak buruk juga, aroma buku bekas juga akan menenangkan ketika kau terbiasa"

Karna tidak bisa menolak, akhirnya Hinata mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Naruto, yaitu melesot di lantai perpus.

"Ini tidak buruk, ayo kita mulai." ajak Hinata antusias.

Akhirnya kedua sejoli itu memulai kegiatan yang sudah mereka rencanakan, yaitu belajar.

Tidak terasa 3 jam telah berlalu.  
Sasuke mulai keluar dari ruangan kelas menuju perpustakaan yang lumayan jauh dari kelasnya.  
Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin pulang bersama dengan kekasihnya tersebut aka Hinata.

Sementara di tempat lain terlihat dua sejoli sedang serius mengerjakan sesuatu.  
Lebih tepatnya, hanya si perempuan yang sedang mencoba mentranslate beberapa kalimat yang di beri Naruto.

"Naruto-kun ini artinya ap-"

Ucapan Hinata terhenti saat menyadari bahwa pandangan Naruto terlalu intens kearahnya, seolah-olah akan seekor elang sedang mengunci mangsanya.

"Ja-jangan me-memperhatikanku seperti itu Naruto-kun!"  
Hinata terlihat gugup, di tambah tiba-tiba Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengangkat dagu Hinata agar pandangan mereka bertemu.

Deg deg deg!  
Jantung Hinata seakan mau copot ketika melihat mata biru indah Naruto yang sedang menatapnya intens.

"Kau cantik dengan poni rata yang membingkai wajahmu, dan mata lavender pucatmu seakan menghentikan duniaku."

Hinata semangkin memerah dengan gombalan tak seberapa dari Naruto barusan.  
Dia merasa hatinya berdesir hangat di tambah seakan ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang akan meledak di perutnya.

Keterkejutan Hinata tidak berhenti sampai disitu.  
Dengan berlahan Naruto mendorong tubuh Hinata sampai tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai perpus dengan Naruto yang menindihnya.

Hinata mulai merasakan hembusan nafas hangat beraroma mint milik Naruto menerpa wajahnya.  
Hinata mulai tampak gagapan dengan posisi yang sangat intim yang sedang dia lakukan bersama Naruto pemuda yang belum ada 24jam di kenalnya.  
Bahkan Sasuke tidak pernah seintim ini dengannya.

"Na-naruto-kun, apa yang kau lakmmmmhh!"  
Perkataan Hinata terhenti karna secara lembut Naruto mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

"Nghhhhnn Na-naruhh, mhhh ahh!"  
Hinata menggumamkan nama Naruto secara seksi yang membuat semangat Naruto semangkin bergairah.

"Egnhhh"  
Desahan Hinata terhenti saat Naruto melepaskan ciuman panas mereka karena kebutuhan oksigen.

Hah hah hah  
Terdengar suara tarikan nafas tak beraturan dari mereka berdua.

"Ap-appa yang kau lakukan? Hah hah."  
Hinata bertanya dengan wajah bersemu dan nafas yang tidak beraturan.  
Ada terselip rasa bahagia di sana walaupun dia tidak suka dengan perbuatan Naruto.

"Aku menginginkanmu Hime!"

Wajah Hinata semangkin memerah sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau terlihat semangkin manis kalau begitu."

Ujar Naruto dan kembali melahap bibir kisabel yang sangat menggiurkan milik Hinata.

Berlahan tapi pasti ciuman itu semangkin menuntut.  
Desahan desahan dan suara kecupan samangkin memggema di ruangan yang semangkin terasa panas itu.  
Aroma buku kusam berubah menjadi aroma nafsu yang tak terbendung.

Hinata mulai menerima sentuhan Naruto pada tubuhnya, tanpa dia sadari tangannya yang semula menahan dada Naruto, kini mengalungkannya dengan sangat mesra di leher Naruto.

Lidah Naruto semangkin menuntut untuk lebih menjelajahi rongga mulut Hinata.  
Ceceran Saliva terlihat jelas di area sekitar bibir mereka.

Desahan putus putus yang mulai melemah Hinata membuat pertanda bahwa Hinata sudah mencapai batasannya dan sangat membutuhkan oksigen.  
Secara berlahan bibir mereka berpisah dan menciptakan benang benang Saliva terlihat menhubungkan kedua bibir mereka.

"Hahhh hahhh hah, aku akan melanjutkannya, apa kau mengijinkannya?"

Hinata yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto langsung mengangguk secara reflek karna sudah terbuai akan surga dunia dan rasa nyaman akan sentuhan Naruto.

"Hah hah hah, la-kukhan secara berlahan, ini pertama kalinya bagiku."  
Ucap Hinata sambil menatap Naruto dengan sayu.

Mendengar jawaban pasrah Hinata, Naruto langsung tersenyum lembut dan mengecup kening Hinata dengan mesranya.

"Kau milikku, dan ini juga pengalaman pertamaku, kita akan sama-sama mempelajarinya di sini."

Kata kata Naruto sukses membuat si Hyuga hilang kesadaran akan dunia.  
Dengan manja tangan Hinata melingkar di leher Naruto.

Dengan nafsu yang sudah menguasai ke dua insan ini, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka.  
Wajah Naruto mulai menyesap leher jenjang Hinata dan memberikan tanda kepemilikannya di sana.

Tangan yang semula pasif kini, mulai aktif membuka satu persatu pakaian yang di gunakan gadis yang sedang ia tindih.

Hinata menyadari kini Naruto kesusahan saat akan membuka pertahanan terakhir di tubuh bagian atasnya.  
Pengkait Bra hitam yang di gunakan Hinata hampir membuat Naruto frustasi.

Hinata sedikit tertawa saat melihat wajah Naruto yang menjauh dari leher nya karna ingin membuka bra hitam menyebalkan milik Hinata.

"Hi hi hi"  
Hinata tertawa tanpa sadar karna melihat wajah frustasi Naruto.  
Jujur Naruto tidak ahli dalam membongkar pasang bra wanita.

"Apa yang kau tertawa kan Hime?"  
Tanya Naruto kesal.

"Naruto-kun lucu, biar aku saja."  
Secara berlahan tangan Hinata menuju bagian belakang tubuhnya dimana pengkait bra itu berada.

berlahan bra yang di gunakan Hinata mulai tanggal.  
Dan membuat Naruto semangkin penasaran dengan bentuk indah ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini.

Dan...

 **TBC**

 **Terimakasih atas partisivasi anda dalam membaca Fic sederhana saya ini.**

 **Maaf untuk Fic saya yang lain karena belum bisa saya lanjut.** **  
** **Author memang plin-plan dalam membuat sesuatu.**

 **Perjuangan author dalam membuat Fic sangat terasa sulit.** **  
** **Author harus mengetik menggunakan Handphoone dan memodifikasinya di WARUNG INTERNET.**

 **Di tambah Author bukan orang yang berpendidikan.** **  
** **Author hanya lulusan SMK bidang Otomotif yang biasa megang OLI dan KUNCI PAS atau RING**

 **Di tambah saat ini Author sedang nganggur dan tidak punya semangat sama sekali.** **  
** **dan mungkin Fic Fic Author akan telat Update**

 **Seperti : MYMAID,COMEBEACK,FUCKYOUSHL**

 **THX** **  
** **Salam RzOneNHL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapeter 2** **  
** **Naruto dan teman-teman hanya milik MK Sensei.** **  
** **saya selaku author hanya meminjam saja.**

 **Fic ini mengandung konflik yang lumayan berat dan ada beberapa adegan Lime and Lemon di dalamnya.** **  
** **Bagi pembaca yang masih usia dibawah umur, saya harap agar tidak membaca Fic ini**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt, NTR tingkat tinggi :v**

 _ **Pair: NHL**_

Cuaca di Tokyo sore ini terasa sangat dingin.  
Bahkan awan gelap telah menutupi daerah kota.  
Tetapi itu tidak mengubah apapun.  
Walau cuaca sangat dingin, itu tidak berpengaruh kepada kedua insan yang sedang bercumbu di perpustakaan universitas Tokyo.

Naruto tak mampu memalingkan wajahnya dari tubuh indah Hinata.  
Payudara putih bersih itu berhiaskan puting yang mendominasi warna pink sangat menggoda bagi kaum Adam yang melihatnya.

Hinata terlihat sangat malu karna Naruto menatapnya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

"Na-naruto-kun, jangan melihatku seperti itu, a-aku malu"  
Cicit Hinata sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hehehe, maaf Hinata-chan, kau sangat indah."

Setelah mengagumi indahnya tubuh Hinata, bibir mereka kembali bersatu untuk menyalurkan hasrat yang sedari tadi menggebu-gebu.  
Permainan Naruto pada kedua bukit kembar Hinata membuat sang empu mendesah keras seakan tak peduli dengan area sekitar nya.

Jari jemari Naruto mulai menjajah daerah paling sensitif di antara kedua paha Hinata.  
Memasukkan jari jemarinya dengan sangat profesional hingga membuat Hinata mendesah cukup keras.

"Engghh hahh Naruhh, a-akku! Ahkkk, ada se-sesuatu yang ingin keluar, anggghhh!"  
Orgasme pertama bagi sang Hyuga membuatnya seperti terbang. Melihat gaya permainan Naruto yang lihai, itu terlihat jelas bahwa ini bukan yang pertama baginya.

"Kita akan ke menu utama saying."  
Naruto dengan cekatan membuka pakaian yang ia gunakan.

Melihat kejantanan Naruto yang mengacung tegak membuat Hinata menutup matanya  
'Itu besar sekali, apa muat masuk kedalam ku?'  
Batin Hinata.

"Jangan tutup matamu Hime, aku akan melakukannya secara berlahan, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir."

Wajar saja punya Naruto besar, wong dia campuran darah Eropa dan Asia.

Milik Naruto mulai mencari lubang mulut rahim milik Hinata.  
Wajah Hinata terlihat gugup karna merasakan sesuatu benda hangat, besar dan tumpul mulai memasuki tubuhnya.

"Lakukan apa saja untuk meredam sakitnya, ini tak akan lama."

Hinata mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Naruto dan memeluk pria itu dengan erat.

Naruto mulai menekan kejantanannya semakin dalam.  
Dia merasakan ada selaput tipis yang menghalangi laju kemaluannya.  
'Ternyata kau benar hime, kau perawan'  
Batin Naruto.

"Ahhhhgg!"  
Sakit yang seakan merobek tubuh bagian bawahnya dapat dengan sangat jelas Hinata rasakan.  
Naruto langsung meredam teriakan Hinata dengan bibirnya.

"Ahkk sa-sakit Naru!"

"Hustt, tenanglah ini hanya sesaat, aku berjanji akan melakukan nya dengan lembut bukan?"  
Hinata menganggukan kepalanya, dia percaya perkataan Naruto.

"Jangan bergerak dulu, ini masih perih"

"As you wish hime."

 **RzOneNHL**

Sasuke mencoba mencari keberadaan Hinata setelah sampai di ruangan yang penuh dengan buku tersebut.  
Perpustakaan tampak sunyi karna hari sudah beranjak sore.

"Maaf sensei, apakah sensei melihat Hinata?"  
Sasuke bertanya kepada guru penjaga perpustakaan universitas.

"Hnn tunggu aku ingat dulu…. Sepertinya tadi pagi dia kemari dan mengobrol dengan seorang pria di meja sana. Owhh benar, siang ini Hinata juga kemari dan kulihat sekilas dia berlari ke rak perpustakaan paling ujung."

Sasuke langsung mengucapkan terimakasih dan segera menuju rak yang tadi di beritahu sang penjaga perpus.

'Ohkk brengsek, kenapa aku tidak bertanya kepada Hinata apa orang itu wanita atau pria!'  
Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri sambil terus bergerak.

 **RzOneNHL**

"Aghh ahh Naruh, aku mau keluar lagi"  
Desahan Hinata menggema saat Naruto menyerangnya dengan kasar dan ritme yang tak beraturan.

"Enghh keluar kan Hime, jangan kau tahan, engg hah hah!"

Erangan demi erangan meluncur sangat jelas dari kedua insan yang sedang mencari kenikmatan dunia tersebut.  
Tapi Meraka tidak menyadari.  
Erangan nikmat mereka adalah sebuah hantaman bagi seseorang yang sedang menahan amarahnya dari balik rak buku di dekat mereka.

 **RzOneNHL**

Sasuke mendengar suara suara aneh ketika mendekati ujung lorong.  
Suara itu semangkin jelas ketika ia tiba tepat di rak buku paling akhir di ujung lorong.

"Ti-tidak mu-mungkin."  
Sasuke menggeram pelan saat melihat kedua manusia sedang melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh di depan matanya.  
Cengkraman pada telepon genggam yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk menghubungi Hinata semangkin erat, seakan siap untuk meremukkan handphone tersebut.  
Dikala dia mengenali salah satu dari dua orang tersebut.

Itu Hinata-nya, pacarnya, tunangannya dan calon istrinya di masa depan sedang bergumul di hadapannya.

Jantung Sasuke seakan berhenti dikala Hinata menyebut nama pria yang sedang menggagahinya.  
Pria berambut pirang yang tidak Sasuke kenali sama sekali.

Sasuke hanya bisa mendudukkan pantatnya di antara rak buku yang memisahkan tempatnya berada dengan Hinata dan Naruto.  
Lelehan air mata membasahi lantai perpustakaan tersebut.  
Dia menangis, tetapi tidak ada suara tangis yang terdengar, hanya air mata yang mewakili kesedihan Sasuke saat ini.

Desahan Naruto dan Hinata masih menjadi time song akan kesedihan Sasuke.  
Sebenarnya Sasuke sangat ingin memergoki mereka, tetapi rasa sakit dan pemandangan yang diberikan Naruto dan Hinata itu membuatnya muak.  
Di tambah dia sangat takut akan kehilangan Hinata.

Di ketiknya pesan singkat untuk Hinata, lalu segera beranjak dari NERAKA itu.

 **RzOneNHL**

"Aku mencintaimu!"  
Dengan tegas Naruto mengucapkan kata tersebut.

Hinata hanya bisa meneteskan air matanya.  
Dia sangat merasa malu dengan dirinya sendiri.

Sambil merapikan bajunya Hinata tak berhenti menangis, itu membuat Naruto sangat merasa sesak di bagian dadanya.

"Naruto-kun, aku sudah bertunangan, dan entah mengapa aku menerima sentuhanmu?"  
Hinata semangkin terisak.

Melihat Hinata semangkin terpuruk, Naruto dengan cepat memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata untuk mencoba menenangkan gadis yang baru saja menjadi wanita tersebut.

"Husstt. Tenanglah, aku akan menunggumu, aku akan merebutmu dari tunanganmu dan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku"  
Bisik Naruto hangat di telinga Hinata.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap mata Naruto.  
Dia dapat dengan jelas melihat ada ketegasan di raut wajah dan mata Naruto.

"Aku belum terlalu mengenalmu, bahkan belum genap 24 jam kita bersama, tapi aku merasa nyaman denganmu, perasaan ini berbeda saat aku bersama Sasuke, aku nyaman dengannya, tetapi tidak lebih dari sekedar Kaka."  
Hinata berucap tegas dan memegang wajah Naruto.

"Buat aku yakin bahwa aku juga mencintaimu Naruto-kun!"

Naruto tersenyum dan mulai menyatukan kembali bibir mereka.  
Ciuman ini berbeda dari ciuman sebelumnya.  
Ciuman kali ini hanya menempelkan kedua bibir mereka tanpa ada lumatan dan nafsu...

 **RzOneNHL**

Sekarang Naruto dan Hinata sedang berada di parkiran. Terlihat Naruto sedang membukakan pintu mobil di bagian penumpang untuk Hinata.  
"Ayo masuk Hinata-chan, hari sudah semangkin sore, dan awan hitam ini sepertinya akan turun hujan."

"Ya sebentar, aku ingin menghubungi seseorang."

"Ya baiklah, jangan terlalu lama, aku tidak suka menunggu dan membuat orang lain menunggu"  
Naruto berbicara ala senpainya ketika di Harvard.

Hinata mulai sedikit menjauh dari mobil Naruto dan merogoh handphone yang berada di dalam tas yang ia pakai.

'Banyak sekali panggilan dari Sasuke-kun, dan sebuah SMS'  
Batin Hinata sambil membuka SMS dari Sasuke.  
Hinata tadi sengaja mengheningkan pengaturan handphonenya agar tidak terganggu saat belajar. Tapi malah keterusan.:v

#aku tidak bisa mengantarmu, ada sedikit urusan yang akan ku selesaikan #

Hinata segera membalas pesan dari Sasuke, dia merasa sangat lega karena Sasuke tidak mencarinya ke perpustakaan.  
Dan kali ini, Hinata salah besar.

"Hinataa, aku sudah lelah menunggumu, cepat masuk! Ini perintah!"  
Naruto mulai bosan menunggu Hinata.  
Dengan sedikit bentakan, itu sukses membuat Hinata lari kocar-kacir dan masuk ke mobil Naruto.

"Anak baik"  
Ucap Naruto sambil mengacak rambut Hinata, itu sukses membuat pipi tembem Hinata menggembung dan Naruto semangkin gencar menggodanya.

 **RzOneNHL**

"Kita mau ke mana Naruto-kun? Ini bukan arah menuju rumahku."  
Hinata bingung karena mobil Naruto kendarai mengarah ke kawasan perhotelan Tokyo.

"Kita akan membersihkan diri, kau mah pulang dengan keadaan mengenaskan begini"  
Naruto meneliti keadaan Hinata dari atas sampai bawah.  
Rambut yang berantakan.  
Wajah yang penuh dengan noda debu walau masih terlihat cantik.  
Dan selangkangan yang mungkin terasa lengket pikir Naruto karna jalan Hinata yang lumayan aneh ketika mereka berjalan menuju parkiran tadi.

"Dan 1 hal lagi, aku hampir lupa, kita akan melanjutkan yang tadi."

Dengan cepat wajah Hinata memerah dan mencubit pinggang Naruto.

"Aww, kau sudah mulai nakal, aku akan menghukummu nanti, mungkin jalanmu akan semangkin aneh atau sama sekali tidak bisa berjalan."  
Seringai Naruto terlihat sangat menyeramkan di mata Hinata.

"Kau mesuummm, aku akan memukulmu Naruto no hentai!"  
Hinata menyerang Naruto yang sedang menyetir dengan berutal.

"Aw ew aw aw, heii hentikan, kita bisa mati"

Pertengkaran antara NaruHina melengkapi perjalanan mereka untuk menuju salah satu Hotel berbintang di sana.

 **RzOneNHL**

Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi hotel dengan langkah cepat karena takut Naruto akan menyerangnya lagi.  
Padahal sudah hampir lebih satu jam mereka bergemul di kamar mandi Hotel ini.

"Hinataaaa, aku belum sampai sayangg, kenapa kau tega meninggalkan ku di sini?"

Hinata yang mendengar teriakan Naruto hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Hi hi hi, aku lelah Naruto-kun, dan juga aku sudah merasa lapar. Kau tidak kasihan padaku?"  
Teriak Hinata dari atas tempat tidur empuk kamar hotel.

"Baiklah, kali ini kau aku lepas, pesan saja melalui layanan kamar, kita pulang setelah selesai makan."

"Baiklah Naruto-kun"  
Hinata langsung menghubungi layanan kamar untuk memesan beberapa makanan dan minuman.  
Sedangkan di kamar mandi, terlihat Naruto yang sedang berkotak Katik dengan juniornya.  
'Ini sangat menjijikkan Datebayoo, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sudah tanggung'  
Batin Naruto.

Tidak berapa lama Naruto keluar dengan masih memakai handuk yang melilit pinggangnya.  
Dia menghampiri Hinata yang sedang mengeringkan rambut panjangnya di atas kasur.

"Makanannya belum datang sayang?"  
Tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi Naruto-kun, uhkk pakai bajumu Naruto-kun, kau mesum."

"Hahaha, ia Hime, kau juga pakai bajumu, atau kau masih ingin melanjutkan yang tadi?"

Hinata memperhatikan penampilannya, ternyata dia masih menggunakan baju handuk yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya, tetapi baju itu tidak dapat menutupi bagian dada Hinata yang masih terlihat belahannya.

Dengan cepat Hinata berlari kembali ke kamar mandi sambil menyambar baju yang terletak di tempat tidur.

"Heii Hinata-chan, Bra dan celana dalam mu tertinggal."  
Ucap Naruto sambil memamerkan benda yang di sebutkannya tadi.

Dengan wajah bagai kepiting rebus Hinata dengan cepat menghampiri Naruto dan merebut harta karunnya yang berada di tangan Naruto.

"Kehh, lucu sekali dia"

 **RzOneNHL**

Mobil Naruto berlalu meninggalkan Hotel yang baru saja mereka singgahi.  
Hinata tampak sangat lelah di sebelah Naruto.

"Kau terlihat sangat lelah, tidurlah aku akan membangunkanmu setelah kita sampai."  
Naruto berucap sambil mengusap pipi Hinata dengan lembut.

Hinata merasa sangat nyaman dengan sentuhan Naruto, mencoba menikmati sentuhan sentuhan lembut yang akan mengantarkannya ke dunia mimpi.

"Kau tau rumahku?"  
Hinata kembali membuka matanya.

"A-aku pernah tanpa sengaja melihat kamu ketika melewati daerah rumahmu, dan aku lihat ada papan nama Hyuga di sana, Mu-mungkin itu rumahmu. Rumah besar bergaya Jepang kuno, apa aku benar?"  
Naruto terlihat mengatur ulang nafasnya. Hampir saja dia ketahuan bahwa sering menjadi stalker wanita ini.

"Mungkin kau benar. aku sempat berfikir kau itu stalker, ahh lupakan saja, aku mau tidur."  
Hinata kembali memejamkan matanya dengan di iringi nafas Naruto yang kembali normal ketika mendengar kata stalker dari bibir Hinata.

"Narutho-kun."  
Hinata kembali membuka matanya setalah beberapa menit tertidur.

"Heiii kau bangun, kau bahkan baru 5 menit tertidur, ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu henghh?"  
Naruto terkejut karena Hinata kembali bangun, dia mencoba bertanya apa ada sesuatu yang Hinata pikirkan saat ini.

"Hnnn, a-aku ta-takut hamil Naruto-kun, bagai mana kalau itu terjadi?"  
Hinata bertanya dengan gugup kepada Naruto, dia sungguh takut bila dia hamil di saat yang tidak tepat.  
Bisa-bisa dia akan di bunuh ayahnya atau Naruto yang celaka.

"Aku akan menikahimu tentunya, tenang saja."  
Cengiran Naruto tersungging untuk Hinata.

"Aku serius Naruto-kun! ja-jangan becanda."  
Wajah Hinata memerah karena menahan malu dan kesal secara bersamaan, emang nikahi anak dari keluarga Hyuga mudah, di tambah Hinata seorang wanita bertunangan.

"Siapa yang becanda? Aku serius Hime, tapi tenang saja, kita baru melakukannya sekali, di tambah ini pengalaman pertama dirimu sayang."

Sekali katanya.  
Heii bocah rubah, kau menidurinya sudah 2 x hari ini dan menyemprotkan nya berkali kali di dalam.

"Naruto-kun, kita sudah me-melakukannya 2 x Naruto-kun. Meski hanya 2 kali, tetapi kau mengeluarkannya di dalam berkali kali!"  
Hinata mulai sebal dengan sikap santai Naruto.

"Ok fine, kau menang, jadi kau mau apa sekarang?"

"Kita ke toko obat dan beli obat pencegah kehamilan, aku masih sempat meminumnya"

Akhirnya mobil Naruto melesat menuju toko obat yang di beri petunjuk oleh Hinata.

"Aku turun dulu, jangan kemana-mana."  
Peringat Naruto kepada Hinata, meski dia tau Hinata tak akan lari kemanapun.

"Ia Naruto-kun, ce-cepat beli, ini sudah pukul 20:15" ucap Hinata sambil melihat jam kecil pada mobil Naruto.

"Ia Nona crewet yang sedikit gagap."

"A-apa kau bilang?!"

"Ahkk tidak, mungkin kau salah dengar, baiklah jaga mobil baik-baik Hime"

Naruto berjalan menuju pintu otomatis toko obat yang ada di depannya, dia segera membeli obat pencegah kehamilan.

Setelah selesai membili barang yang di inginkan dan menerima bisikan penggosip yang berkata  
'Maniak seks ingin mencekoki pacar atau selingkuhannya agar tidak ketahuan dari Istrinya dengan pil KB 2 papan.'

Naruto mulai menghampiri mobilnya yang terparkir di sana bersama Hinata.

"Kau sudah selesai Naruto-kun, ma-mana o-obatnya?"

Naruto memasuki mobilnya dan mengeluarkan plastik kresek yang berisikan obat KB pesanan hinata,

"Baiklah, kau meminumnya sesampainya di rumah."  
Ucap Naruto santai sambilmenginjak pedal gas pada mobilnya.

"He-heii Naruto-kun, kenapa banyak sekali kau beli? Aku hanya butuh beberapa butir."

"Sayang, mulai hari ini kita akan sering melakukannya, itu sebagai amunisi buatmu,"  
Seringai tampak jelas di wajah tampannya.

Hinata sangat malu dengan apa yang baru di ucapkan Naruto.

"Naruto bakaaa!"

"HAHAHAHAHA"  
Naruto malah tertawa nista.

"Aku turun di depan gerbang saja, kau tak perlu mengantar sampai kedalam"

"Baiklah"

Setelah mobil Naruto terparkir jelas didepan gerbang kediaman Hyuga, Hinata bergegas membuka pintu Naruto.

Clek clek  
Hinata berusaha membuka nya, tetapi hasilnya nihil.

"Na-naruto-kun pintunya terkunci."  
Cicit Hinata.

"Ohh benarkah?"  
Naruto berpura-pura terkejut

"Hmmm bagai mana ya? Sepertinya kau harus memberi ciuman di sini agar pintunya dapat terbuka."  
Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk nunjuk bibirnya.

Hinata memerah mendengar permintaan aneh Naruto, apa tadi pria itu belum puas pikir Hinata.

"Na-naruto-kun, jangan becanda, k-kau pasti mengerjaiku!"

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau ku bawa pulang saja, Hoam, aku juga lelah"

"Ehhh, ja-jangan, baiklah aku turuti, tapi pejamkan matamu!"

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali. Ok bisa kita mulai."

Naruto mulai menutup mata indahnya.

Perlahan bibir Hinata mendekat di sertai detakan jantung yang tidak karuan.

Cup

Ciuman singkat terjadi di sana.  
Naruto yang merasa belum puas kembali menarik tengkuk Hinata dan memperdalam ciuman yang sempat terlepas.

"Naruhh enghh"  
Desahan Hinata lolos dari cela ciuman mereka.  
Ciuman tersebut terlepas dan meninggalkan benang Saliva tipis di antara bibir mereka.

Hinata memandang Naruto dengan nafas yang tak beraturan.

"Hah hah hah, ka-kau curang, kenapa menarikku lagi, padahal aku sudah menciummu!"  
Hinata kesal dengan ciuman kasar Naruto kepadanya, walau dia menikmatinya.

"Kau terlalu singkat melakukannya, Aku butuh lebih lama agar kau bisa berpaling kepadaku."

Hinata tersipu malu dengan kata terakhir Naruto.

"Ba-baka hentai!"  
Gumam Hinata.

"Kemarikan handphone mu."  
Pinta Naruto kepada wanita di sebelahnya.

"Untuk apa?"  
Hinata Bertanya karna bingung.

"Sudah kemarikan"

Hinata memberikan apa yang di minta Naruto kepadanya.  
Naruto mulai mengetikkan nomor handphon miliknya.  
"Ini nomorku"  
Ucapnya sambil memulangkan handphone Hinata.

Hinata kembali menerima handphone nya dan menyimpan nomor yang berikan Naruto.  
*mesum  
Itulah nama kontak nomor Naruto yang di ketik Hinata sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Turunlah, ini sudah hampir pukul 21:00 "

Hinata segera turun dan berjalan ke arah gerbang yang langsung di sambut pak satpam.

 **RzOneNHL**

"Dari mana saja kau Hinata? Ini sudah hampir larut, dan kau melewatkan makan malam!"  
Hiashi selaku kepala keluarga menegur Hinata yang baru pulang.

"Maaf Tou-san, aku tadi ke rumah Ino untuk mengerjakan beberapa tugas, dan aku sudah makan di tempat Ino."

"Pergi mandi dan jangan ulangi lagi!"  
Setelah Hiashi selesai dengan ceramahnya, Hinata langsung berlari ke atas menuju kamarnya.

Gbrakk

Suara debaman pintu terdengar jelas dari kamar Hinata.  
Mengunci pintu dan naik ke atas kasur empuknya, merogoh handphone nya lalu mengetikkan pesan singkat.

To *mesum:

 _Kau sudah sampai_

 _#Hinata_

Hinata memeluk handphone nya sambil menunggu balasan dari Naruto.

Drttt  
Kletung.

Dengan cepat Hinata membuka pesan balasan dari Naruto.

From *mesum

 _Ternyata kau Hime-chan._  
 _Aku masih di jalan ._

Hinata kembali mengetik pesan balasan untuk Naruto

To *mesum

 _Hati-hati saat mengemudi, selamat malam_

 _Drttt kletungg_

From *mesum

 _Tentu Hime-chan._  
 _Selamat malam juga,_  
 _Tidurlah,nice Dream :*_

Balasan pesan dari Naruto dengan emoticon kiss membuat Hinata tersenyum .  
"Dasar, tidak di pesan atau langsung, dia suka sekali mencium" grutu Hinata .

To *hentai

 _Kau cepatlah sampai, lalu Dream to_

Setelah mengetik pesan, Hinata tersenyum senang sambil memeluk handphone nya .  
Mata indah Hinata mulai terpejam di iringi nafas teratur yang berhembus menandakan sang empunya sudah tertidur lelap.

 ** _TBC_**

 **Karena saran dari para raider** **  
** **judul fic di ubah** **  
** **menjadi *** **Your nightmare**

 _ **Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak**_

 **Terimakasih atas partisivasi anda dalam membaca Fic sederhana saya ini.**

 **Maaf untuk Fic saya yang lain karena belum bisa saya lanjut.** **  
** **Author memang plin-plan dalam membuat sesuatu.**

 **Perjuangan author dalam membuat Fic sangat terasa sulit.** **  
** **Author harus mengetik menggunakan Handphoone dan memodifikasinya di WARUNG INTERNET.**

 **Di tambah Author bukan orang yang berpendidikan.** **  
** **Author hanya lulusan SMK bidang Otomotif yang biasa megang OLI dan KUNCI PAS atau RING**

 **Di tambah saat ini Author sedang nganggur dan tidak punya semangat sama sekali.** **  
** **dan mungkin Fic Fic Author akan telat Update**

 **Seperti : MYMAID,COMEBEACK,** **Your Nightmare**

 **THX** **  
** **Salam RzOneNHL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapeter 3** **  
** **Naruto dan teman-teman hanya milik MK sensei.** **  
** **Saya selaku author hanya meminjam saja.**

 **Fic ini mengandung konflik yang lumayan berat dan ada beberapa adegan Lime and Lemon di dalamnya.** **  
** **Bagi pembaca yang masih usia dibawah umur saya harap agar tidak membaca Fic ini.**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt, NTR tingkat tinggi :v**

 ** _Pair: NHL_**

 **#BACOT AUTHOR: Banyak yang bertanya kapan Sakura akan muncul dan ada juga yang mengatakan Hinata itu murahan amat.**

 ***Sakura akan muncul di beberapa chap yang akan datang. sekarang ceritanya masih lanjutan dari Flashback.**

 ***Elo bilang Hinata murahan, emang Hinata di fic ini sudah tidur dengan siapa saja, emang gk bisa kalau baru jumpa sudah ML, (janagn bawa bawa nama AGAMA di FIC ini). Hinata dan Sasuke berteman sejak mereka bayi, Sasuke memiliki perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar teman maupun adik kepada Hinata, tetapi Hinata tidak.** **  
** **Awal pertemuannya dengan Naruto dia sudah merasa nyaman, ibarat jatuh cinta pandangan Pertama. #dalam FIC ini**

Sinar matahari pagi memasuki celah kamar Hinata, mencoba mengusik kenyamanan tidur Hinata dengan rasa hangat yang mulai berubah menjadi panas yang dapat membakarkulit putih mulusnya.  
burung liar di sekitar kediaman Hyuga juga sudah mulai bernyanyi dengan suara cempengnya.

"Engghh, jam berapa ini?"  
Terdengar suara lembut sedikit serak karena efek bangun dari tidur lelapnya."Huaaa! Aku terlambattt!"  
Teriak Hinata sambil melompat dari atas tempat tidurnya.

"Ouchh ehhsss"  
Hinata sedikit mengerang karna merasakan rasa sakit di daerah selangkangannya.  
Di tambah badannya serasa di remukkan.

"Ini pasti karna permainan Naruto-kun semalam, sekarang aku menderita, ughh"

Dengan perlahan Hinata mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar mandi pribadi di dalam seluruh pakaiannya, dan mulai melakukan ritual paginya dengan cepat karena jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08:10.

Dan Sasuke pasti sudah menunggunya dibawah seperti biasanya.

15 menit berlalu sudah.  
Itu waktu yang sangat singkat buat seorang wanita untuk menyelesaikan mandinya.  
Hinata mulai memilih pakaian cocok untuknya saat ini.

"Blazer putih dengan rok selutut mungkin terlihat cocok."  
Ia lalu memakai pakaian yang ia pilih dengan cepat.  
Berdiri di depan cermin sambil merapikan rambutnya.'Banyak sekali tanda merah di leherku, dasar Naruto-kun bakaaa' batin Hinata.  
Agar tidak terlihat, Hinata memilih menggeraikan rambutnya agar dapat menutupi bekas kissmark dari Naruto.  
Walau sedikit terlihat jika orang memperhatikan lehernya dengan penuh.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya munuju meja belajar untuk mengecek perlengkapan tas sandang yang biasa ia gunakan agar tidak ada yang terlupakan.

Kresek kresek.

"Apa ini?"  
ucap Hinata sambil mengambil benda yang asing di dalam tasnya.

"I-ini o-obat tadi malam yang aku belii bersama Naruto-kun. Mengapa aku lupa meminumnya, aghhhhk!"  
Hinata mengerang frustasi karena benda yang baru ia raihh.

#kau tidak akan hamil, ini pengalaman pertamamu# kata-kata Naruto tadi malam terlintas di benaknya.

Dia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya, toh obat pencegah kehamilan akan ampuh ketika di gunakan tepat waktu.  
Dan sekarang ia sudah sangat terlambat meminumnya dan juga mungkin akan terlambat di kelas pagi ini.

 _RzOneNHL_

Hinata mulai menapaki tangga menuju ruang makan keluarga untuk melakukan sarapan.

Seperti hari biasanya, Sasuke sudah ada di sana untuk menjemputnya.

"Ohayo Tou-san, Nii-san, dan Susuke-kun."  
Tidak ada Hanabi di sana, karna adiknya itu pasti sudah berangkat sekolah sedari tadi.

"Ohayo Hinata/Hinata-chan"  
Balas ketiga pria di depan meja makan sambil mengobrol ringan.

"Kau terlihat semangkin cantik hari ini walau membuatku lama menunggu"  
Ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Sarapanlah, jangan buat Sasuke menunggumu lebih lama lagi."  
Hiashi berujar kepada Hinata, lalu pergi ke ruang kerja yang ada di kediaman Hyuga.

"Nii-san juga mau pergi, ada kelas pagi ini."  
Neji selaku Kaka dari Hinata pamit untuk pergi.  
Sebenarnya mereka belajar di universitas yang sama.

 _RzOneNHL_

Jam Sudan menunjukkan pukul 09:01.  
Mobil Sasuke melaju pelan membelah keramaian kota.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjemputmu semalam, ada sedikit keperluan mendadak."  
Sasuke mencoba memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Ti-tidak masalah Sasuke-kun. Aku baik baik saja semalam."  
Hinata terlihat sangat gugup saat Sasuke berbicara tentang hari semalam.  
Perasaan bersalah mulai menghampiri dirinya jika mengingat apa yang ia lakukan bersama Naruto di Perpustakaan.

"Kata Oji-san kau pulang larut tadi malam, dan aku juga melihat Ino sedang bersama Sai, kau berbohong kepada Tou-san mu?"  
Sasuke sengaja memancing Hinata, dia merasa penasaran tentang apa saja yang terjadi antara pria itu dan Hinata.

Deg deg deg  
Jantung Hinata berdetak sangat cepat setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf Sasuke-kun, setelah keluar dari perpustakaan aku tidak menemukanmu, dan orang yang aku ceritakan semalam, menawarkan ingin mengantarku."  
Hinata mencoba berbohong kepada Sasuke.  
Tentu saja kebohongan itu sudah bisa Sasuke tebak.

Sekarang Hinata sudah berani berbohong dengannya, hanya karna lelaki tersebut.  
Mungkin itu yang sedang ada di benak Sasuke.

"Apa mengantarkanmu ke rumah butuh waktu yang sangat lama, bahkan sampai lewat jam makan malam?"  
Wajah Sasuke terlihat sangat suram, dan aura tak mengenakkan juga sudah menyelimuti dirinya.  
Hinata merasa sangat takut sekarang.  
Nada dingin yang di lontarkan Sasuke membuatnya semangkin takut, belum lagi wajah Sasuke yang terlihat sangat mengerikan bagi Hinata.

"O-orang itu mengajakku makan malam, ma-maaf" cicit Hinata.

"Siapa orang itu, dia pria atau wanita?"  
Sasuke bertanya padahal dia sudah tau identitas orang yang Hinata temui semalam.

"Di-dia pria, namanya Naruto"

Brakkk  
Sasuke memukul stir mobil dengan keras, itu suskses mumbuat Hinata tersentak di sebelahnya.  
Hinata semangkin takut sekarang, bahkan air matanya sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.  
Sasuke yang memadang wajah Hinata langsung merasa bersalah dan menepikan sebentar mobilnya di bahu jalan.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu takut, maaf"  
Sasuke memeluk tubuh Hinata untuk menenangkannya.

"A-aku yang salah, karna tidak memberi tahu dirimu dan berbohong kepada Tou-san, hiks hiks hiks"  
Hinata meminta maaf sambil terisak di bahu Sasuke.  
Air matanya mulai mengalir membasahi bagian bahu di pakaian yang di kenakan Sasuke.

"Tenanglah, perbaiki penampilanmu, wajahmu terlihat berantakan, aku sudah memaafkanmu, aku hanya takut kau meninggalkanku, itu saja"

Hinata mengangguk sambil kembali duduk dengan tenang di bangkunya.  
Sedikit merapikan penampilannya dan itu membuatnya kembali seperti semula.

 _RzOneNHL_

Mobil Sasuke terparkir rapih di parkiran universitas.  
Kedua muda mudi itu turun dan mendapat tatapan kagum dari para pengagum mereka.

Pasangan yang ideal.  
Lelakinya tampan dan perempuannya juga sangat cantik.  
Itulah pikiran setiap pengagum mereka.

Bremmm  
Sebuah mobil sport bewarna hitam kelam mengusik Sasuke dan Hinata.  
Mobil tersebut terparkir tepat di sebelah mobil Sasuke.

Pintu mobil terbuka di iringi seorang pria pirang yang keluar secera perlahan sambil melepas kaca mata hitamnya dan melemparkan benda tersebut kedalam mobilnya.

Menggunakan kaus hitam V neck ketat yang dapat dengan jelas mencetak dada bidangnya dan juga perut sixpacknya terlihat samar.  
Pandangan terpesona beberapa wanita teralih ke arahnya dan itu juga berlaku kepada Hinata, ntah kenapa Hinata merasa Naruto sangat tampan hari ini, gossip-gosip nakal juga mulai terdengar dari beberapa mahasiswi, itu sedikit membuat hati Hinata terasa panas.

'Ahkk itu Naruto senpai, dia semangkin keren'

'Bukankah dia siswa pindahan itu?'

'Dia gagah sekali'

Begitulah bisik bisik wanita wanita kesepian di tempatnya belajar.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya melewati Hinata dan Sasuke dengan santai tanpa menyapa Hinata, seakan-akan tidak mengenal gadis yang baru menjadi wanita tersebut.  
Karna merasa di cuekin, Hinata menggembungkan pipinya, dia merasa sebal dengan tingkah pria tersebut, di tambah dengan beberapa wanita menghampiri Naruto dengan centilnya, dan Naruto menyapa wanita-wanita itu dengan ramah.

'Dasar mesummm, Narutoo bakaaaa!'  
Hinata membatin.

"Sasuke-kun, aku duluan, ada kelas sebentar lagi, aku pergi dulu"  
Hinata pamit kepada Sasuke.  
Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat karna merasa cemburu dan sebal dengan Naruto.

'Dasar playboy mesum, setelah meniduriku lalu pergi begitu saja' maki Hinata dalam hati.  
Ternyata Hinata bisa cemburu buta juga kepada calon pacar gelapnya.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata berjalan menjauh dari parkiran dan melihat tidak ada Sasuke bersama Hinata, langsung permisi kepada wanita yang mengerubunginya.

 _RzOneNHL_

Srekk

"Kyaaa huapppp"  
Tangan Hinata di tarik dan mulutnya di bekap dengan tangan besar seseorang.

"Hei hei, tenang lah sayang, ini aku Naruto."

Naruto menjauhkan tangannya dari mulut Hinata.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, kau membuatku taku!"

"Hehehe, maaf, aku hanya ingin berduaan denganmu sebentar di sini."  
Naruto sengaja menarik Hinata ke sebuah ruangan kelas yang kosong dan menutup pintu itu.

"Aku ada kelas Naruto-kun, aku harus pergi sekarang!"  
Hinata masih sebal dengan Naruto karna sikap Naruto tadi di parkiran.

"Kau marah?"  
Tanya Naruto.

"Ugh Tidak!"  
Hinata membuang pandangannya dari Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipi tembem nya, kebiasaan manisnya ini membuat Naruto semakin jatuh hati dengan Hinata.

"Aku pergi dulu"  
Naruto berkata dingin lalu mulai melangkah ke arah pintu.  
Dia mencoba mengetes Hinata dengan berpura-pura marah.

Hinata gelagapan mendengar suara dingin Naruto, apa dia marah? Yang seharusnya marahkan aku, pikir Hinata.  
secara reflek tangan Hinata menahan Naruto dengan memeluk tubuh pria tersebut dari belakang.  
Naruto menyeringai karena umpannya termakan sempurna.

"Ehkk"  
Hinata tersentak, karena Naruto tiba tiba berbalik badan dan menyudutkan dirinya ke dinding ruangan.

"Kau takut aku pergi?"  
Naruto bertanya kepada Hinata.  
Hinata hanya diam sambil menundukkan wajah ayunya.

{ _Ane jadi flashback saat mengetik tulisan Ayu, karna ane pernah nangis sambil guling guling saat di selingkuhin tu cewek}_  
Author curhat sebentar, #plakk

"Kenapa diam?"  
Hinata masih tak menjawab

"Baiklah, padahal aku sangat merindukanmu, tapi karna kamu tidak merindukan aku, sebaiknya aku pergi saja."

"Ja-jangan, aku hanya sebal karna Naruto-kun berdekatan dengan wanita lain."  
Cicit Hinata.

Naruto merasa hatinya berdesir saat Hinata mengucapkan kata mujarap tersebut.

"Kau cemburu?"  
Hanya anggukan kecil yang di dapat Naruto atas pertanyaannya.  
"Aku milikmu Hime, kau tak usah meragukan perasaanku"

"Be-benarkah?"  
Hinata mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap wajah tampan Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk dan semangkin merasa geram dengan wajah cantik Hinata, di tambah bibir kisabel Hinata yang sedikit terbuka.

"Ya, dan kau juga milikku, karna kau milikku, aku menginginkan ini."

Naruto dengan cepat menyatukan kedua bibir Meraka, melumat rakus bibir tersebut, ciuman panas dari Naruto membuat Hinata semangkin tersudut.  
Hinata merasa lidah Naruto seperti meminta akses untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya.  
Dengan senang hati dia memberinya, membiarkan lidah pemuda tersebut memgapsen gigi atas dan bawahnya dan mengajak lidah Hinata untuk menari.

Kecupan kecupam itu semangkin dalam dan menuntut, Hinata juga mulai mengimbangi ciuman dari Naruto, dia merasa sangat candu dengan bibir pemuda tersebut.

Bibir mereka terlepas karna membutuhkan oksigen yang mulai menipis di paru-paru mereka.  
baru sebentar menghirup udara bebas, tiba-tiba Hinata melakukan tindakan yang diluar dugaan untuk ukuran wanita pemalu seperti dirinya.

Chup!

Hinata dengan berani menyatukan bibir mereka kembali dengan menarik rambut jabrik Naruto.  
Membuat pemuda itu merasa sangat bangga.  
Naruto bisa merasakan bahwa Hinata juga menginginkan dirinya, menginginkan ciuman mereka, bahkan lebih.

Setelah cukup lama berciuman, akhirnya Hinata bisa tenang melepaskan bibir mereka.

Hah hah hah

Nafas keduanya memburu karna ciuman terakhir yang cukup menguras energi dan oksigen.

"Kau sangat bersemangat pagi ini, aku jadi semangkin jatuh cinta kepadamu"ujar Naruto

"Jauhi wanita wanita itu, sekarang kau kekasihku Naruto-kun!"  
Hinata berkata tegas kali ini.

Naruto terkekeh pelan karna Hinata dengan seenaknya mengklaim dirinya sebagai kekasih.

"Heii sejak kapan kita menjadi kekasih?"  
Naruto mencoba menggoda Hinata.

"Engg, se-sejak semalam, bukankah kau mencintaiku?"  
Hinata terlihat sangat malu kali ini.  
Bukankah semalam dia bilang akan mencoba untuk jatuh cinta kepada Naruto, tapi mengapa sekarang dia malah menuntut Naruto.

"Hmm sepertinya kita belum sepakat untuk menjadi kekasih, bukankah kau belum jatuh cinta kepadaku?"

"Ja-jangan ungkit masalah semalam, yang penting sekarang kamu kekasihku dan aku mencintaimu, yang semalam itu tidak penting"  
Hinata menegaskan kata katanya yang seakan tidak mau kalah.

"Dasar tsundre" gumam Naruto dan kembali menyerang Hinata.

 _RzOneNHL_

"Aku ada kelas Kakashi-sensei pagi ini, dan sekarang bahkan sudah telat 15 menit , semua karna ulahmu Naruto-kun."  
Hinata mengeluh.

'Ulahku? Bahkan dia tak ingin aku tinggal tadi'  
Batin Naruto.

"Tenang saja, Kakashi-sensei sedang ada urusan dengan Rektor pagi ini."

"Dari mana Naruto-kun tau? Jadi kelas ku sekarang kosong?"

"Tentu kelasmu tidak kosong, asisten kakashi-sensei yang akan menggantikan nya, mungkin asisten tersebut juga terlambat."

"Da-dari mana Naruto-kun bisa tau semua ini?"  
Tanya Hinata sambil merapikan penampilannya.

Tentu saja dia tau, dia sendiri asisten Kakashi-sensei.

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya, ayo kita pergi, atau kau ingin kita lanjutkan di sini? Hmm"

"Tidakk!"  
Hinata langsung berlari keluar dengan cepat dia takut Naruto menyerangnya kembali.

"Dasar Tsundre."  
Naruto berjalan santai menuju ruangan Kakashi untuk mengambil materi yang sudah di siapkan Kakashi lalu pergi berjalan kearah lokal Hinata .

Naruto dulunya menumpuh pendidikan di Harvard universitas. Dia berhasil menyelesaikan Diplomat 3 nya disana, dan memilih kembali ke Jepang untuk mendapatkan gelar sarjana.  
Di pilih menjadi asisten Dosen karena kemampuannya dalam berbahasa asing dan juga Dosen tersebut mantan senpainya di Harvard.

 _RzOneNHL_

Hinata sampai di kelasnya dan menatap sekitar, melihat kelasnya masih terlihat gaduh dan belum ada Dosen yang mengajar.  
ternyata Naruto benar pikir Hinata.

"Hei Hinata-chan, dari mana saja kau, beruntung Kakashi Sensei belum datang."  
Ino selaku sahabat Hinata heran karna biasanya Hinata sangat tepat waktu saat mata pelajaran bahasa Inggris.

"maaf Ino-chan, aku terlambat bangun pagi ini"  
ujar Hinata sambil duduk di bangku sebelah Ino.

"Apa yang kau lakukan semalaman, hingga membuatmu terlambat. Dan owhccc itu di lehermu, jangan katakan kau telah melakukannya dengan Sasuke tadi malam?"  
Ino seddikit terkejut setelah memperhatikan keadaan Hinata tepatnya di are leher sahabatnya, dia mulai berfikir yang aneh-aneh tentang Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Melakukan apa maksudmu Ino-cahn?Aku tidak mengerti"  
Hinata masih tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Ino, dia belum menyadari bahwa bagian Lehernya terlihat akibat rambut panjangnya tidak lagi menutupi bagian lehernya dengan sempurna.

"Ayolah Hinata, kau janagn berbohong denganku, coba lihat tanda merah di bagian lehermu, itu sangat jelas, bahkan sangat banyak, tidak kusangka Sasuke sangat ahli dalam membuat tanda merah seperti itu."

Hinata langsung memerah dengan perkataan Ino, sekarang dia mengerti apa yang di maksud sahabatnya tersbut, dengat cepat Hinata menutupi lehernya kembali dengan rambutnya seperti semula.

"Ti-tidak Ino-chan, kau salah paham, ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Mu-mungkin ini gigitan nyamuk di kamarku tadi malam."  
Hinata mencoba membuat Ino percaya dengan kebohongannya, mengatakan nyamuk yang menggigitnya.

"Ahh, tidak perlu malu Hinata-chan, aku juga sudah pernah melakukannya, apalagi Sasuke kan tunanganmu. Bagai mana rasanya saat sakuke menyentuhmu Hinata-chan, apa dia kasar?"  
Ino mulai bertanya yang tidak-tidak kepada Hinata. Wajah Hinata sukses memerah dengan pertanyaan frontal dari Ino, dia bingung mau menjawab apa, sekarang berbohongpun tidak berguna untuk Ino.

"Su-sudah lah Ino-chan, jangan bahas itu, kau salah paham, Sasuke-kun belum pernah menyentuhku"

"Baiklah, mungkin kau belum mau menceritakannya sekarang. mungkin lain waktu kita bisa membahasnya, aku akan merahasiakan ini kepada yang lain, tenanglah"  
Ino tersenyum melihihat wajah memerah Hinata, itu membuatnya sedikit kasihan dengan pemula seperti sahabat indigonya ini.

 _RzOneNHL_

Srekk  
pintu kelas Hinata terbuka dan seseorang yang Hinata sangat kenal memasuki ruang kelasnya.  
'untuk apa Naruto-kun kemari. inikan bukan ruangannya.'  
batin Hinata.

Pemuda pirang itu berjalan kedepan papan tulis sambil tersenyum kearah sisawa/i di kelas.  
"Ohayoo mina, perkenalkan nama Saya Naruto Uzumaki , karena Kakashi sensei sedang ada urusan pagi ini, jadi beliau meminta saya selaku asistannya untuk menggantikan tugasnya sebagai pengajar di kelas ini, tapi tetap panggil saya seperti kalian biasa memanggil kakak kelas kalian"  
Naruto mulai memperkenalkan dirinya dengan baik sambil menatap Hinata yang sedang shok dengan perkataan Naruto barusan.

'Kenapa Naruto-kun tidak mengatakannya sedari mereka bersama tadi'  
Batin Hinata.

"Hoy Hinata, jangan menatap Naruto senpai seperti itu, ingat kau sudah punya Sasuke, jangan cari yang lain"  
Canda Ino karena melihat tatapan Hinata tidak pernah lepas dari gerak gerik pemuda tampan di depan kelasnya.

"Ti-tidak Ino-chan, aku tidak menatapnya seperti yang kau pikir"  
elak Hinata.

"Baiklah semua, tidak perlu berbasa basi kita kan mulai ke materi yang sudah Kakashi sensei berikan padaku. materi pagi ini adalah tentang Aksen dalam berbicara, tepatnya berbahas Iggris. "  
Naruto mulai menerangkan dengan singkat sambil menulis sepenggal lirik lagu di papan tulis di depan kelas.

 _A hundred days have made me older since the last time I saw your pretty face_

 _a thousands lifes have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same,all the miles have separate,it disappeared now when I'm reading of your face_

 _I'm here without you baby,but you still on my lonley mind,I think about you baby,and I dream about you all the time,I'm here without you baby,but your still with me in my dreams,and tonight it's only you and meee_

"Ada yang pernah mendengar lagu yang saya tulis liriknya saat ini?"  
tanya Naruto kepada siswa/i di kelasnya.

"Tentu pernah Naruto senpai"  
Jawab beberapa murid kelasnya.

"Baiklah, ada yang mau mencoba menyanyikannya? Atau di baca saja tidak perlu di nyanyikan juga boleh."  
Naruto memberi kesempatan kepada siswa/i di kelasnya.

"Saya ingin mencobannya senpai, di baca saja tidak masalahkan senpai?"  
ujar seorang gadis berambut merah.

Gadis tersebut mulai membacakan kalimat yang di tulis Naruto.

"Lumayan bagus, emm"  
Naruto bingung harus memanggil wanita merah itu dengan sebutan apa, karna wanita merah itu belum sempat mengenalkan namanya.

"Panggil saya Sara-chan saja Senpai."  
Sara sedikit mengerlingkan matanya ke araah Naruto.  
Itu suskes membuat Naruto bergedik ngeri.  
Hinata yang mendengarkan suara Sara yang sedikit menggoda Naruto merasa sangat sebal.

"Ahh baiklah, itu lumayan bagus Sara-chan, tetapi Aksen berbahasa jepang kamu masih sangat terlihat, san itulah yang kita bahas saat ini. Orang orang Asia sangat susah menghilangkan Aksen bahasanya saat berbahas Inggris. bahkan Orang Eropa maupun Afrika juga. contohnya Spanyol, Itali, dan masih banyak lagi. karana Masing masing negara memiliki bahasa tersendiri"  
Naruto mulai menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang cara berbahasa Inggris yang benar.

"Tetapi ada sebuah negara yang penduduknya memiliki lidah Special. lidah orang orang dari negara tersebut sangat mahir dalam menggunakan bahasa asing. Ada yang tau negara apa itu?"

Para murid tidak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto.

"Baiklah, sepertinya tidak ada ada yang tau. Saya akan memberi sedikit informasi kepada kalin. Negara tersebut adalah Indonesia. tentu kalian tau negara tersebut bukan?"

"Ya Naruto senpai"  
Jawab para sisawa serentak.

"Tetapi mengapa Naruto senpai sangat pasih dalam berbahasa Inggris. bukankah senpai orang Jepang?"  
Tanya seorang sisawa kepada Naruto.

"Sebenarnya Saya memiliki darah campuran German dan Jepang, saya juga tinggal di USA sejak usia 6 tahun dan baru kembali ke Jepang beberapa bulan yang lalu."  
jelas Naruto, dan mendapat anggukan dari Sisawa/i di kelasnya.

Skipp

"Mungkin penjelasan saya sudah cukup untuk saat ini, kakashi sensei meminta saya untuk menyerahkan beberapa soal dan di kumpul setelah kelas usai, dan Kamu (tunjuk Naruto kearah Hinata) bacakan soal yang saya letak di meja dan kumpulkan semua soal yang sudah di kerjakan lalu antar ke Ruangan kakashi sensei."  
Naruto pergi bahkan dia tidak memperdulikan Ocehan wanita yang dia tunjuk tadi.

 _RzOneNHL_

"Menyebalkan sekali dia"  
Hinata menggrutu karna mendapat tugasa dari Naruto.

Ino yang mendengar grutuan Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Sudahlah Hinata, kau hanya di suruh membacakan soal dan mengumpulkannya, aku akan membantumu untuk mengumpulkannya, tapi tidak untuk mengantarkannya, aku ada janji dengan Sai-kun setelah kelas usai"  
ujar Ino.

 _RzOneNHL_

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya di koridor yang terlihat sunyi karna mungkin para pelajar di sini sedang ada kelas pagi.

Di ujung lorong terlihat seorang berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengan Naruto.  
posisi meraka semangkin dekat, dan dengan jelasa Naruto lihat orang itu Adalah Sasuke.

Naruto berjalan melewati Sasuke dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan tatapan menusuk.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu"  
Naruto mendengar Ucapa Orang tersebut, kata kata Sasuke sudah pasti untuk dirinya, karna tidak ada orang lain di sekitar mereka.

Naruto berhenti dan menatap Sasuke dengan tenang.  
"Kau ingin berbicara denganku, apa aku mengenalmu?"

"Kau tidak mengenalku, tapi kau sudah pasti tau Aku siapa bukan?"  
Jawab sasuke sengit.

"Kehh, emang siapa dirimu? Aku tak mengenalmu sama sekali"  
Tentu saja sebenarnya Naruto mengenali Orang tersebut.

"sudahlah, kita langsung saja, JAUHI HINATA! Dia milikku!"  
Nada ancaman Sasuke terdengar jelas di pendengaran Naruto.  
memang siapa kali pemuda ini pikir Naruto.

"Apa? jauhi Hinata, yang benar saja, kalau kau mau, kita bersaing secara sehat, jangan mengklaim orang seeanknya saja, kalian masi hanya sebatas tunangan, Sebelum janur kuning melungkung dia belum milikmu dengan utuh dan jangan harap itu terjadi!"  
Tentu saja Naruto tidak mau kalah dengan Ancaman Sasuke

"Jauhi dia, atau aku akan membunuhmu!"  
Ancam Sasuke.

"Membunuhku? Kau terlihat konyol, bahakan menggagguku saat menindih tubuh Hinta di perpustakaan saat sore itu, kau tidak berani, sekarang kau ingin membunuhku? Kehh jangan harap. Kau mendengarnya bukan, desahan Hinata, dan suara merdunya saat memanggil namauku, aku menyadari keberadaan seseorang selain kami berdua saat itu, aku tebak itu pasti kau "  
Naruto menyeringa puas dengan melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang sudah terlihat memerah menahan Amarah.

"Hentikan ucapanmu brengsek, atau aku akan membunuhmu sekarang"

"Keh, kau kira aku takut, itu seperti mempi buruk buatmu bukan? Tapi sayang itu kenyataan yang tak bisa kau hindari, sebaiknya kau yang menjauhi Hinata, atau mimpi burukmu semangkin terlihat nyata saat Hinata berlari ke pelukanku!"

Naruto semangkin mamancing Amarah Sasuke dan membuat pria tersebut kalut dan langsung menyerang Naruto.

Buakhhh!  
Pukulan keras di hadiahkan tangan kanan Sasuke dan itu sukses menghantam telak bagian bibir kiri Naruto.  
Sebenarnya Naruto bisa menghindar dan melawan balik Sasuke, tetapi dia tidak ingin ada keributan lebih panjang lagi di sini.

Naruto kembali berdiri karena tadi sempat terseungkur oleh pukulan Sasuke.

"Ini peringatan pertama bagimu, kau akan mendapat yang lebih dari ini jika kau masih mendekati Hinata!" Sasuke tau pasti bahwa ancamannya untuk Naruto itu takakan berhasil, setidaknya dia berusaha melindungi yang dia anggap miliknya.

"Aku menunggunya Sasuke Uchiha! Janagan gunakan cara kotormu untuk mendapatkan Hinata, Atau mimpi burukmu lebih parah dari sebelumnya"

Sasuke berjalan menjauh tanpa menghiraukan ocehan Naruto.

"Berengsekkk!" ucap Naruto sambil menyekah Darah dari sudut bibirnya. Dan berlalu menuju ruangan kakashi sensei yang dia tuju sebelumnya.

 _ **TBC**_

 **Author ada sedikit konfirmasi masalah pada Fic ini** **  
** **Di Jepang Ada 2 Univesitas Tokyo**

 **-Universitas Of Tokyo** **  
** **-Tokyo Internasional University.** **  
** **Maka auhor memutuskan tidak mengambil kedau perguruan tersebut.** **  
** **Author Memilih jalur tengah Yaitu** **  
** **-Universitas Tokyo.**

 **Ada beberapa komentar pedas yang lumayan menyakitkan dari Raider** **  
** **#Thor elu makan kerang basi ya, dari semlam ngeluh ngetik pakai Handphone, bukan elu aj kali thor#** **  
** **ini kutipan salah satu komentar pedas.**

 **Elo gk pernah rasain ngeti pakai Iphone S5.** **  
** **Layar Iphone S5 itu minimalis dan Key wordnya kecil amat, kalau tidak percaya Tanya saja kepada yang menggunakan Iphone S5.** **  
** **Ngetik SMS 5 sampai 15 kata aja terkadang Typo.** **  
** **Apalagi ngetik sampai beribu kata.** **  
** **Jadi mohon di maklumi.**

 **Kalau ada pertanyaan kirim lewat PM aja** **  
** **atau kunjungi Facebook author** **  
** **Muhammad rizki B'bara** **  
** **cari lewai Email lebih mudah**

 **yudarizki .id**

 **THX**

 ** _Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak_**

 **Terimakasih atas partisivasi anda dalam membaca Fic sederhana saya ini.**

 **Maaf untuk Fic saya yang lain karena belum bisa saya lanjut.** **  
** **Author memang plin-plan dalam membuat sesuatu.**

 **Perjuangan author dalam membuat Fic sangat terasa sulit.** **  
** **Author harus mengetik menggunakan Handphoone dan memodifikasinya di WARUNG INTERNET.**

 **Di tambah Author bukan orang yang berpendidikan.**  
 **Author hanya lulusan SMK bidang Otomotif yang biasa megang OLI dan KUNCI PAS atau RING**

 **Di tambah saat ini Author sedang nganggur dan tidak punya semangat sama sekali.**  
 **Dan mungkin Fic Fic Author akan telat Update.**

 **Seperti: MYMAID, COMEBEACK,** **Your Nightmare**

 **THX**  
 **Salam RzOneNHL**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 4** **  
** **Naruto dan teman-teman hanya milik MK sensei** **  
** **Saya selaku Author hanya meminjam saja**

 **Fic ini mengandung konflik yang lumayan berat dan ada beberapa adegan Lime and Lemon di dalamnya** **  
** **Bagi pembaca yang masih usia dibawah umur saya harap agar tidak membaca Fic ini**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt, NTR tingkat tinggi :v**

 _ **Pair: NHL**_

 ** _Bacot author:_**  
 ** _banyak yang mengkritik masalah typo pada fic saya._**  
 ** _Indonesia negara yang sangat luas, setiap daerahnya memiliki bahasa daerahnya masing-masing._**  
 ** _Bahasa Indonesia di daerah saya tidak terlalu baku bahkan menjrumus ke aksen melayu pesisir._**  
 ** _Saya sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menulis Fic ini secara benar (EYD) tetapi menghilangkan aksen bahasa daerah saya sangat terasa sulit (ane anak SIANTAR)_**

 ** _Setiap penulis memiliki seorang editing, sedangkan kami para penulis di Fanfic tidak memiliki seorang Editing, jadi mohon pengertiannya kalau terlalu banayak typo._**  
 ** _Saya bukan anak kuliah jurusan satra, jadi bahasa Indonesia saya tak sesuai EYD,_**

 ** _Tidak ada yang sempoerna kecuali yang DIATAS_**

 _ **Untuk Para GUEST yang menghina FIC saya. saya ucapkan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **FUCK YOU, kalau berani pakai Akun asli anda P*lacurrr**_

Matahari semangkin meninggi, menandakan hari semangkin siang.  
Di koridor universitas Tokyo juga sudah di isi mahasiswa/i yang sudah mengakhiri kelas mereka.

Di salah satu ruangan di universitas Tokyo terlihat dua orang wanita sedang mengumpulkan buku tugas yang telah di tigalkan teman-teman sekelasnya di atas meja.

"Cepat Hinata-Chan, Sai-kun pasti sudah menungguku!"  
Ujar seorang wanita berambut pirang kepada sahabatnya.

"Ia Ino-chan, kau tidak usah berteriak, aku juga sudah hampir selesai mengumpulkannya di sebelah sini"  
Terlihat wajah cemberut Hinata yang sedang mengumpulkan beberapa buku di salah satu sisi ruangan.

Akhirnya buku-buku tugas tersebut selesai mereka kumpul.

"Ayo kita antar, tapi aku membawa sebagian buku ini sampai persimpangan koridor guru saja ya Hinata-chan, aku sudah terlambat."

"Hmm, kau tega Ino-chan, melihatku membawa tumpukan buku ini sendirian?"  
Hinata mencoba merayu Ino untuk membantunya membawa buku-buku tugas ini sampai kedalam ruangan Kakashi sensei.

"Jangan memelas di depanku Hinata, buku-buku ini tidak berat, dan ruangan guru tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat kita berpisah nanti"  
Ino menatap sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

Hinata dan Ino berjalan beriringan menuju ruangan Kakashi sensei.  
Tidak butuh waktu lama akhirnya mereka sampai di persimpangan koridor.  
Ino langsung memberikan buku yang dia bawa kepada Hinata dan langsung pergi setelah pamit kepada wanita bersurai indigo itu.

 ** _RzOneNHL_**

Naruto sedang membaca beberapa buku sambil menunggu kedatangan Hinata, seharusnya Hinata sudah sampai di ruangan ini, karena kelas telah usai.  
'Hime, kau lama sekali'  
batin Naruto.

Baru saja Naruto membatin, pintu ruangan yang dia huni di ketok dari luar.

Tok tok.  
"Masuklah"  
Naruto berujar sambil memfokuskan mata nya ke arah pintu kayu tersebut.

Krieett  
Pintu itu terbuka menampilakann wanita bersurai indigo yang Naruto tunggu sedari tadi.  
Hinata masuk ke dalam ruangan Kakashi sensei dengan menundukkan kepalanya, dia tau orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut adalah Naruto, sebab tadi sempat mendengar suaranya.

"I-ini tugas yang Anda berikan, saya permisi dulu"  
Hinata meletakkan tumpukan buku tugas di meja depannya, lalu segera beranjak dari ruangan itu.

Hinata masih sedikit merasa sebal dengan Naruto, karena Naruto menanggapi gombalan gombalan wanita di kelasnya tadi pagi.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata sudah berada di depan pintu kayu ruangan tersebut segera menghampiri Hinata.

Srekk.  
Suara pintu yang tadi sempat Hinata buka, kini kembali di tutup dengan paksa oleh Naruto.

"Ehkkkk"  
Pekik Hinata, tapi masih menundukkan wajahnya.  
Andai saja Hinata menatap wajah Naruto, Dia pasti dapat melihat jelas lebam pada bibir sebelah kiri pemuda itu.

Naruto mempersempit jarak mereka sambil mengurung Hinata di antara kedua tangannya.

"Heii, kenapa kau langsung pergi Begitu saja?"

"Hmm maaf Naruto-kun, aku ada urusan sedikit, aku harus segera pergi"  
Hinata mencoba memohon kepada Naruto, agar bisa lepas dari kekangan pemuda pirang tersebut.  
Sebenarnya saat ini Hinata juga ingin membicarakan suatu hal kepada Naruto, tapi melihat posisi mereka sekarang, Hinata jadi merasa was-was Naruto akan menyerangnya seperti tadi pagi.

"Apakah urusanmu lebih penting dari ini?"  
Jemari Naruto mengangkat wajah Hinata sambil menunjukkan luka lebam di bibirnya.  
Dia sepertinya ingin bermanja-manja sebentar dengan Hinata di ruangan terlarang yang saat ini mereka tempati.

"Ke-kenapa dengan bibirmu? Dan wajah sebelah kirimu juga mulai membiru"  
Hinata langsung menggerakkan tangannya dengan lembut untuk menyentuh lebam pada wajah Naruto.  
Perasaan khawatir mulai mendominasi dirinya.

"Sepertinya kau ada urusan penting, pergilah aku tidak akan mengurungmu di sini."

Pura pura marah sepertinya sudah menjadi kebiasaan Naruto untuk menggoda gadis Hyuga itu.

Naruto berjalan menjauhi Hinata menuju tempat duduk pada meja kerja Kakashi.

"A-aku bisa menundanya, ka-kau lebih penting saat ini"  
Ucap Hinata menghampiri Naruto yang sedang duduk di bangku kebesaran Kakashi.

"Benarkah? Kau ingin menolongku saat ini? Bukankah urusanmu sangat penting?"

"Ja-jangan bahas yang tadi Naruto-kun! Aku akan mengobatimu di ruang UKS, ayoo!"  
Hinata mencoba menarik tangan pemuda itu untuk ke ruang UKS universitas.

Tapi usahanya sia sia, Naruto sama sekali tidak bergeser dari tempat duduknya.

Tangan Naruto menepuk-nepuk pahaknya, mencoba memberikan isyarat agar Hinata duduk di pangkuannya.

"T-tidak Naruto-kun, ini di ruangan Kakashi sensei, kalau ketahuan kita bisa di DO."  
Hinata mengerti maksud dari isyarat Naruto, wajahnya terlihat sangat merah sekarang.

"Kalau begitu, pergilah urusi urusanmu, aku ingin memeriksa tugas tugas ini sekarang."

Hinata mulai bingung dengan keadaannya saat ini, di satu sisi dia ingin mengobati Naruto, di sisi yang lain, dia tau bahwa Naruto menginginkan lebih dan dia tidak mungkin melakukannya di sini.

"Kau tidak ingin urusan pentingmu menunggu bukan?"  
Ancam Naruto lagi.  
Sekarang hati Naruto sedang berbunga-bunga menatap wajah Hinata yang terlihat pasrah.  
Dengan secara perlahan, Hinata mendudukkan pantatnya kepangkauan Naruto dengan posisi membelakangi pemuda itu.

Tangan Naruto dengan cepat memeluk erat pinggang Hinata sambil menghirup wangi lavender di ceruk leher Hinata .

"Enghh Naruto-kun, ja-jangan berlebihan, nanti kalau ada yang datang bagaimana?"

Hinata mendesah pelan karna Naruto menggigit kecil lehernya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku hanya ingin memelukmu sekarang, mungkin nanti malam aku ingin lebih"  
Goda Naruto sambil mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Hinata.  
Hinata sukses memerah di tambah tangan Naruto dengan jahil mencolek colek dadanya pelan.

"Na-naruto-kun, hentikan tanganmu, ge-geli tau!"  
Ambek Hinata sambil menggembungkan pipinya seperti biasa.

"Baiklah sayang, tapi nanti malam temani aku makan. Aku ingin makan malam denganmu, lalu kita ke tempat seperti semalam."  
Entah mengapa Hinata tidak bisa menolak permintaan Naruto, dia serasa tidak mendapat tekanan atas permintaan Naruto yang bisa di bilang ekstream.

"Ba-baiklah Naruto-kun, tapi aku yang akan mengabarimu, meminta ijin kepada Tou-san sangat sulit kecuali aku bersama Sasuke."

"Ok, aku tunggu kabarmu nanti malam, jangan buatku kecewa Hime!"

 **Hinata pov**

Cinta dapat membutakan mata, pikiran, logika pada manusia.  
Itulah yang terjadi pada diriku saat ini, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menolak permintaan dari Naruto-kun.  
Naruto-kun serasa sudah mengunci hatiku dengan sangat rapih, padahal aku baru mengenal pemuda tersebut.  
Sasuke uchiha adalah tunanganku, dan aku tau itu, tapi perasaan cinta dan sayang kepada saudara sangat berbeda, itu yang saat ini terjadi di antara kami.

Diriku dengan relanya mau di cium sentuh oleh Naruto-kun.  
Tapi bagai mana dengan sasuke? Bahkan saat di acara tunangan dia mencoba menciumku tapi aku menolaknya, dia dapat memelukku tapi tidak lebih dari pelukan seorang kaka kepada adiknya.

Aku menerima pertunangan dengan Sasuke karena dia memohon sambil berlutut di hadapanku di depan semua pengunjung sebuah restoran.  
Aku ingin menolaknya tetapi saat itu aku belum mempunyai alasan untuk menolaknya, Sasuke berkata kepadaku, cinta akan datang karena terbiasa, dia mencoba meyakinkanku di tambah saat itu aku sama sekali tidak dekat dan mengenal lelaki manapun.

2 tahun lebih kami menjalin hubungan, tapi perasaan ini belum tumbuh untuknya. Berkali-kali dia mencoba menciumku, tapi aku selalu berhasil menghindar.

Hari itu aku bertemu seorang pria tampan sedang membaca novel berbahasa Inggris, aku mendekatinya untuk bisa bertanya sesuatu kepadanya di tambah rambut pirangnya. Aku yakin dia bukan orang asli Jepang, paling tidak campuran Eropa, itu pikiranku saat itu.

Pertama sekali aku menegurnya, ntah mengapa dada ini berdetak lebih dari biasanya, bahkan senyumannya sangat menawan bagiku, mata biru safirnya seolah menyedotku kedalam pesonanya.  
Pemuda pirang itu membalasku dengan sapaan yang sangat ramah, memberi tau namanya sambil tersenyum membuat hatiku terasa berdesir hangat.

"Naruto Uzumaki, kelas sastra Inggris semester 7"  
Itu kata-kata pertama yang dia lontarkan kepadaku.  
Hanya butuh waktu kurang dari 2 jam aku bisa merasa ada perasaan lebih dariku untuknya.  
Dia tau sifatku dengan alasan menebak dari tata cara bahasaku bahkan yang Sasuke tidak tau.  
Seoalah olah dia stalker setiaku, tapi aku tak merasa marah walau dia menjadi stalker Setiaku.

Perbincangan kami terhenti karena Naruto-kun ada kelas yang menantinya.  
Dia berjanji akan menemuiku kembali di tempat yang sama setelah jam istirahat usai.

Pertemuan kembali yang kami lakukan itu membuatku kehilangan semua kesucianku, aku sempat menolak sentuhannya pada tubuhku, karna perasaan ini kurasa belum pasti untuknya dan juga terlalu cepat untuk melakukannya.

Tubuhku memanas di tambah sentuhannya yang dengan sekejap menggulingkan pendirianku, aku menerima sentuhannya dengan sukarela dan mencoba menanamkan perasaan cinta ini hanya untuknya.

Bahkan saat ini dia kembali mengekploitasi tubuhku walau tidak sampai melakukan sex.

 **End Hinata pov**

"Na-naruto-kun, engghh kau boleh melakukannya nanti malam, ada yang ingin ku bicara kan padamu, engghh berhenti s-seh-sebentar, ku mo-mohon"  
Hinata merasa sangat tersiksa dengan rangsangan yang di daratkan Naruto pada setiap jengkal bagian leher dan tulang slangkanya.

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya karna mendengar Hinata ingin membicarakan sesuatu.  
"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Hime-chan?"

Bagai mana memulainya, pikir Hinata.  
Setelah menimbang-nimbang cukup lama akhirnya Hinata langsung berterus terang.

"A-aku lupa meminum obat yang kita beli tadi malam"  
Cicit Hinata yang tampak gugup, dia takut Naruto akan marah dan tidak mau bertanggung jawab jika ia hamil.

"Lalu?"  
Tanya Naruto biasa saja.

Hinata yang mendengar jawaban Naruto merasa sedikit sebal.  
"Ba-bagai mana kalau aku Hamil?"

"Kita menikah donk, bukankah aku sudah pernah mengucapkannya semalam"

Jawaban yang sama ketika di mobil Naruto semalam, pikir Hinata sebal.

Hinata mengubah posisi duduknya.  
Sekarang wajah mereka berhadapan dengan posisi yang lebih intim, bahkan Hinata dapat merasakan kejantanan Naruto menekan pantatnya tapi dia mengabaikannya.

"Aku serius Naruto-kun, aku ingin kau tidak berbohong tentang, nnnn. Tetantang perkataanmu semalam, kalau melakukannya pertama kali itu tidak akan hamil!"  
Hinata berkata dengan tegas walau sedikit kikuk.

Hembusan nafas Hinata serasa angin segar yang menerpa wajah Tan Naruto.  
Posisi wajah mereka berdua tidak lebih 8cm.

"Baiklah, tidak 100 % ucapanku benar, ada wanita yang langsung hamil walau itu pertama sekali buatnya.  
Itu di sebabkan 1 faktor yang sangat mendukung. Aku ingin tanya? jadwal bulananmu kapan dan selesai tanggal berapa?"

Hinata tampak berfikir.  
"3 hari yang lalu aku selesai mens" jawab Hinata semangat.

"Benarkah, berarti kita bisa melakukannya lagi beberapa hari ini."  
Naruto tersenyum mesum.

"Ma-maksud Naruto-kun apa?"

"Masa subur wanita itu di mulai biasanya 9-12 hari setelah selesai mens, dan sekarang kau tidak dalam masa subur, jadi aku akan puas menyantapmu untuk beberapa hari ke depan."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat yang dapat membuat Hinata langsung memekik kaget karna tangan Naruto langsung memeluk pinggang wanita itu dengan erat.

"Hmmmn" desah Hinata.  
Bibir Naruto dengan sangat rakus melahap bibir tipis gadis di pangkuannya.  
Menggerayangi seluruh tubuh Hinata adalah candu bagi Naruto.  
Bahkan bukit kembar yang masih terbalut rapi kaus pelapis blazer itu tidak lepas dari sentuhannya.  
Tangan Hinata melingkar di leher Naruto dan menikmati permainan mereka.

Dretttt drett.

Kesibukan Naruto terganggu karna handphone Hinata yang berada di saku blazer wanita itu bergetar.

Calling #sasuke

"Siapa?"  
Tanya Naruto.

"Sasuke menghubungiku"

"Angkat saja, bilang kau sedang sibuk" tegas Naruto.

"Hm"

"Hallo Sasuke-kun."  
Ucap Hinata.

"Kau dimana Hinata-chan? Ini sudah jam makan siang"  
Ujar Sasuke di sebrang sana

"Sehhpp-Sebentar lagi sasuke-kun aku masih berada di kelas, kau tunggu sahhhjah"  
Hinata langsung mendelik kearah Naruto, apa-apaan pemuda itu, dengan seenak jidatnya menjilati leher Hinata saat menelepon, pikir Hinata.

"Kau tak mengapa Hinata? Suaramu agak aneh tadi, kau sakit? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang bila kau sedang tidak enak badan." Sasuke terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Ahh, tidak Sasukekhunnn nghh, aku bahkkikk shaajahh nghh, sudag hh duluhh sasuke-khunn."  
Hinata segera mematikan teleponnya, dan menatap Naruto yang nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Naruto-kun, bagai mana kalau dia curiga!"  
Delik Hinata sambil memukul dada bidang Naruto.

"Hahaha, ayo kita lanjut, heii jangan ngambek, atau aku akan mengellitikimu"  
Naruto dengan cekatan menggelitii pinggang Hinata.

"Hahaha geli Naruto-kun, hahahaha, cukup, aku kalah"  
Hinata masih terus Tertawa di atas pangkuan Naruto, karna Naruto masih menggelitiki pinggang Hinata.

"Hahaha, rasakan ini Hime, aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau menciumku!"

"Hahaha baik Naruto-kun, tapi jauhkan dulu tanganmu, ini terasa sangat geli"

"Tidak akan Hime, kau harus mencihnmmmm"  
Belum sempat kalimat Naruto selesai, Hinata dengan berani menarik wajah Naruto dan mencium Naruto dengan sangat liar.

"Hmmm, engghh Narutho-kun"  
Desahan Hinata di sela-sela ciumannya.

Krieett  
Pintu ruangan Kakashi sensei terbuka karna ada seseorang yang ingin masuk.

Kedua sejoli yang sedang di mabuk cinta itu langsung menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka barusan.

"Ehkk maaf, sepertinya aku mengganggu acara kalian? Permisi."ucap orang itu lalu keluar dari ruangan panas tersebut.

Hinata langsung lompat dari pangkuan Naruto setelah mengetahui siapa yang memergoki mereka.

"HUAAAA, ITU SENSEI NARUTO-KUN, AKU SUDAH MELARANG MU DI SINI, TAPI KAU BANDEL SEKALI!"  
Teriak Hinata di ruangan itu.  
Sikap tsundre yang tidak mau di salahkan mulai keluar, padahal tadi dia juga sangat bersemangat.

"Sudahlah, rapikan bajumu, aku akan berbicara dengan sensei, ini sudah jam makan siang, aku menyusul nanti'

Hinata merapikan baju yang dia gunakan, blazernya tampak aut autan, karna Naruto terus memelakukan penetrasi di sana.

 ** _RzOneNHL_**

Hinata berlari ke arah kantin dan tak sengaja kembali bertemu dengan Kakashi sensei.

Karna tanpa sengaja melihat kejadian Icha Icha tastis secara live di depan matanya, dia berpikir membutuhkan kopi panas sekarang.

"Ma-maaf se-sensei, itu tak seperti yang Anda bayangkan"  
Hinata langsung berojigi di depan Kakashi untuk menjelaskan hal yang tidak penting itu.

"Ahkk Hyuga-san, jangan di pikirkan, aku tidak melihat apapun tadi" dusta Kakashi"aku pergi dulu"

Kakashi berlalu meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terbengong.

 ** _RzOneNHL_**

"Hinata-chan, kau di sini ternyata, apa urusanmu tadi bersama Kakashi-sensei?"  
Tanya Sasuke yang baru tiba di sebelah Hinata.

Hinata kaget karena Sasuke sudah berada di sebelahnya.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, ah ia, aku tadi ada urusan dengan Kakashi sensei, kau tau aku suka bahasa asing bukan?"

Beruntung saat Sasuke datang, Hinata sedang berbicara dengan Kakashi, pasti saat ini Sasuke berpikir Hinata tadi memang ada sedikit urusan.

"Kalau begitu, ikut aku ke kantin, aku sangat membutuhkan makanan sekarang"  
Ujar Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan ke arah meja kosong di ujung ruangan kantin.

"Duduklah, aku akan pesankan 2 paket Bento seperti biasa."

Hinata hanya mengangguk setuju, dia lebih memilih diam agar semua berjalan baik.

 ** _RzOneNHL_**

"Dasar bocah sialan, kau membuat ruanganku seperti love Hotel murahan."

"Hahaha, maaf senpai, aku lepas kontrol tadi, apa urusanmu dengan Mito baa-chan sudah selesai?"

Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.  
"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, kau tau dia siapa bukan?"

"Tentu aku tau senpai, aku sudah mengawasi dirinya selama aku di sini, dan aku tidak mau tau tentang hubungannya bersama bocah uchiha itu"  
Naruto sudah bisa memastikan hal apa yang akan di ucapkan Kakashi selanjutnya. #jauhi Hyuga.

"Jauhi dia, kau tau Hyuga dan Uchiha sangat berpengaruh terhadap universitas ini, aku tidak ingin masalah menimpa dirimu, jika mereka menuntut, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, Hyuga dan Uchiha tidak akan menggoyahkan tekadku, kau tau, Hinata juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapku, ini akan mudah, jangan khawatirkan aku. Tou-san dan Kaa-chan selalu mendukungku, walau aku sedikit ragu pada mereka akan mendukungku atau tidak kali ini"  
Naruto sedikit merasa was-was, Hyuga dan Namikaze memiliki hubungan yang baik, begitu pula Uchiha dan Namikaze.  
Naruto khawatir, keluarganya tidak mendukung hubungannya dengan si Hyuga karna alasan menjaga hubungan ke3 perusahaan.

 ** _RzOneNHL_**

Sasuke dan Hinata terlihat sedang menikmati makanan di salah satu meja di kantin.  
Dari pintu masuk kantin terlihat seorang pemuda pirang sedang seperti orang kebingungan.

"Di mana Hinata?"  
Gumam Naruto.

Tidak berapa lama akhirnya Naruto menemukan Hinata sedang makan bersama dengan seseorang yang tadi pagi memukulnya.

'Sepertinya ini akan seru'  
Pikir Naruto sambil menghampiri Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Heii, boleh aku bergabung?"  
Naruto menyapa Sasuke dengan ramah.

"Pergilah!"  
Ucap Sasuke dingin.

Hinata yang berada di meja itu hanya dapat terdiam karena dia melihat Naruto menghampiri dirinya saat bersama Sasuke.

"Kau kejam sekali, semua meja sudah terisi" Naruto berucap sambil duduk di hadapan Hinata.  
"Hei manis, apa aku boleh bergabung? Owh sepertinya rambutmu ini mengganggumu saat makan" ujar Naruto sambil merapikan rambut Hinata

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk dan terlihat sedikit tersipu, saat Naruto merapikan helai rambut yang mengganggu.

"Hei uchiha, kau lihat, gadis manis ini saja membolehkan ku"

Wajah Sasuke terlihat semangkin suram.  
Dengan penuh emosi, Sasuke menggebrak meja di depannya dengan keras dan langsung mencengkeram kerah pada baju Naruto.

"Jauhkan tanganmu darinya!"  
Desis Sasuke tajam.  
Semua mata yang berada di kantin mengarah kepada mereka.

"Owhh maaf sobat, tangan ini bergerak sendiri, kau tau, gadis di sebelahmu ini sangat manis, lelaki mana yang dapat menolak pesonanya?"  
Oceh Naruto sambil menatap ke arah semua pria yang ad di dalam kantin.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, su-sudahlah"  
Hinata mencoba menenangkan Sasuke.

"Hei manis, tidak ada guna kau menasihati nya, bahkan sekarang sepertinya dia akan membunuhku"  
Naruto masih terlihat santai, sambil menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan.

"Diam kau Uzumaki!"

"Hei Uch-"  
Bughh!  
Pukulan keras melayang ke wajah Naruto dan membuat pria itu tersungkur di lantai kantin.  
Sasuke masih belum puas, dia kembali menyerang Naruto yang terlihat masih merintih di bawah.

Hinata yang melihat keadaan terpuruk Naruto langsung menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, hentikan, kau bisa melukainya lebih parah lagi"  
Sasuke yang berniat kembali menyerang Naruto Sekarang terdiam karena Hinata sedang membantu pemuda uzumaki itu untuk berdiri.

Keadaan kantin samgkin memanas karena kejadian langka, biasanya Hinata akan membela Sasuke walau Sasuke yang bersalah, tapi sekarang terlihat berbeda.

"Ayo pergi, kita pulang!"  
Sasuke mencoba menarik tangan Hinata untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Ti-tidak Sasuke-kun, aku harus mengobatinya"  
Ucap Hinata sambil melepas jeratan tangan Sasuke.

"Jangan membantahku Hinata, dia tidak perlu kau obati, ayo pergi dari sini!"

"Hei Hime, pergilah, kau bisa menyembuhkan ku nanti malam"  
Bisik Naruto pelan tepat di samping telinga Hinata.

Hinata malah terlihat malu sekarang, dan Sasuke dengan mudah menyeretnya karena Hinata masih mencerna perkataan Naruto tadi.

Naruto menatap kepergian pasangan itu, pandangannya tak lepas dari Hinata.

"Engh, ini sakit sekali!"  
Desahan Naruto yang terlihat memegang bekas pukulan Sasuke.

Naruto pergi dari ruangan kantin itu menuju parkiran.  
Sepertinya istirahat di rumah lebih cocok untuknya saat ini.

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak._**  
 ** _Fic ini berlanjut ketika FAV, FOL, dan_** ** _reviews terpenuhi._**

 _ **Setiap author pasti memiliki target, dan target saya belum terpenuhi dalam Fic ini,**_  
 _ **Jadi para pembaca harus meninggalkan Jejak sesudah selesai membaca Fic saya.**_

 ** _THX_**  
 ** _SALAM RzOneNHL_**  
 ** _yudarizki48 .id_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapeter 5** **  
** **Naruto dan teman-teman hanya milik MK sensei** **  
** **Saya selaku Author hanya meminjam saja**

 **Fic ini mengandung konflik yang lumayan berat dan ada beberapa adegan Lime and Lemon di dalamnya** **  
** **Bagi pembaca yang masih usia dibawah umur saya harap agar tidak membaca Fic ini**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt, NTR tingkat tinggi :v**

 ** _Pair: NHL_**

 _ **Bacot author:**_

 _ **ENTE PADA BOLEH MENGHINA ANE, TAPI JANGAN ENTE BAWA NAMA ORANG TUA ANE.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **AKUN ENTE AJA NAMANYA 'GUEST' (GK JELAS), PANTESAN BACOTNYA GK JELAS.**_

 **ADA KABAR BAIK DAN KABAR BURUK.**  
 **KABAR BURUKNYA: FIC INI BAKAL TELAT UPDATE.**  
 **KABAR BAIKNYA: ANE DAH DAPAT PEKERJAAN, JADI PIKIRAN ANE SUDAH TERBAGI SEKARANG.**  
 **mohon pengertiannya.**

Matahari mulai tenggelam menyisakan langit yang kemerahan dan perlahan menggelap.

Di dalam sebuah ruangan terlihat seorang wanita cantik bersurai indigo sedang merapikan penampilannya di depan cermin besar di dalam kamarnya.

'Ini sudah cukup, aku harus segera memberi kabar Naruto-kun' batin Hinata setelah selesai dari acara berdandan nya.

#to mesum.  
 _Naruto-kun, aku segera keluar, tunggu aku di halte dekat komplek mansion Hyuga._  
Tulis Hinata untuk sang pacar GELAP

Di sebrang sana terlihat seorang pemuda tersenyum senang karena sang wanita pujaan memberi kabar baik kepadanya.

#to Hinata.  
 _Otw sayang._

Naruto memacu motor pinjamannya dengan kecepatan seperti VR46 yang dapat mengalahkan seluruh pesaingnya di atas aspal.

Sekarang Hinata terlihat sangat terburu-buru saat menuruni tangga.  
Kaki kecilnya berlari di koridor kediaman Hyuga untuk mencapai pintu utama.

"Hinata!"  
Terdengar suara lelaki paruh baya memanggil nama Hinata dari arah ruang keluarga yang ia lalui.

"To-tou-san, aku mau pergi keluar sebentar, a-ada yang ingin aku cari"  
Hinata tergagap karena sang ayah masih berada di ruang keluarga, bukankah saat ini waktunya jam makan malam, mengapa ayahnya masih di ruang keluarga, mungkin itu yang ada di benak Hinata saat ini.

"Sekarang sudah jam makan malam, dan kau tidak boleh kemana-mana, dan ada yang ingin Tou-san bicarakan kepadamu setelah usai makan malam"

Hiashi berujar tegas kepada Hinata, sepertinya ada hal yang sangat penting akan di bicarakan Tou-san nya itu.

"Ta-tapi Tou-san, a-aku hanya sebentar"  
Hinata mencoba memohon kepada Hiashi agar di beri kesempatan pergi ke luar.  
Karena wanita itu juga khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto.

"Jangan membantah, sekarang ikut Tou-san ke ruang makan!"

"Ba-baik Tou-san"  
Hinata paling tidak bisa melawan sang ayah, karena semenjak ibunya meninggal, hanya ayahnya yang selalu memberinya perhatian.

 **RzOneNHL**

Meja makan keluarga Hyuga sudah di isi oleh Hanabi dan Neji ketika Hinata dan Hiashi tiba di sana.  
"Tou-san, Nee-chan, kalian lama sekali, aku sudah sangat lapar"  
Hanabi adik satu satunya Hinata mengoceh karna perutnya yang sudah keroncongan.

Hiashi tersenyum lembut kepada Hanabi, "maaf, Tou-san dan Hinata tadi ada urusan sebentar, sekarang mari kita makan"  
Jawaban dari Hiashi di serta anggukan oleh Hinata.

Hiashi sangat lembut kepada keluarganya, terutama Hiashi sangat menyayangi Putri kecilnya itu, tapi dia sangat tidak suka di bantah.

"Itadakimasu"  
Ucap mereka serempak.

Keluarga Hyuga makan dengan sangat tenang tanpa ada suara, karna itu sudah termasuk dalam tata kerama keluarga mereka.  
Ketenangan itu terganggu karena handphone Hinata berbunyi.

 _Drink from me, drink from me_  
 _Then we'll shoot across the sky_  
 _Symphony_  
 _Then we'll shoot across the sky_  
 _We're on a..._  
 _Drink from me, drink from me_  
 _Then we'll shoot across the sky_  
 _Symphony_  
 _(So high, so high)_  
Then we'll shoot across the sky

Nada dering terbaru handphone Hinata yang baru tadi dia seting berbunyi.  
Lagu terbaru dari Coldplay berhasil mengusik kenyamanan keluarga tersebut.

 _Mesum calling._

Sekarang Hinata mulai bingung, Naruto pasti sudah menunggunya sedari tadi.

"Hinata, handphonemu, atau kau nonaktifkan itu lebih baik"  
Sang kepala Hyuga berujar tegas.

"Ba-baik Tou-san"  
Hinata me-reject panggilan dari Naruto.

Tak berapa lama setelah Hinata me-reject, handphone Hinata kembali berbunyi.

D _rink from me, drink from me_  
 _Then we'll shoot across the sky_  
 _Symphony_  
 _Then we'll shoot across the sky_  
 _We're on a..._  
 _Drink from me, drink from me_  
 _Then we'll shoot across the sky_  
 _Symphony_  
 _(So high, so high)_  
 _Then we'll shoot across the sky_

"Hinata, matikan handphone mu!"

Hinata langsung dengan cepat menonaktifkan handphone miliknya.  
'Maafkan aku Naruto-kun '  
Batin Hinata.

Di sebrang sana terlihat seorang pemuda sedang kesal sambil meremas handphone yang berada di tangannya, seolah ingin meremukkan handphone tersebut.

"Brengsek, kenapa dia men riject panggilan ku, dan sekarang Hinata mematikan handphonenya!"

Naruto semangkin sebal karna Hinata malah menonaktifkan handphonenya.  
Tetapi Naruto masih setia menunggu Hinata di halte tersebut, dia mencoba berpikir jernih, mungkin Hinata sedang mencari alasan agar dapat keluar, itu yang ada dalam benak Naruto saat ini.

 **RzOneNHL**

"Ikut Tou-san ke ruang keluarga, kita bicara di sana"  
Hiashi berjalan meninggalkan meja makan menuju ruang keluarga terlebih dahulu, di ikuti Hinata.

Neji dan Hanabi juga mengikuti Hinata dan Hiashi yang terlebih dahulu pergi.

"Duduklah dulu, Sasuke dan keluarganya sebentar lagi akan sampai"

Hinata merasa akan ada hal buruk yang menghampiri dirinya.

"Untuk apa mereka datang kemari Tou-san?"

"Nanti kalian akan tau"  
Jawaban Hiashi membuat Hinata, Hanabi maupun Neji semangkin penasaran.

 **RzOneNHL**

Mobil keluarga Uchiha melaju melewati jalan yang berbeda di mana Naruto berada.  
Tak butuh waktu yang cukup lama, akhirnya mereka tiba di kediaman Hyuga, karena letak kediaman Uchiha tidak terlalu jauh dari kediaman Hyuga.

"Selamat datang Uchiha-sama, Hyuga-sama sudah menunggu di ruang keluarga, mari saya antar"

Pelayan di keluarga Hyuga menunjukkan di mana lokasi sang Hyuga menunggu.

"Fugaku, Mikoto, kalian sudah sampai, di mana Sasuke?"  
Sapa Hiashi ramah, dan menanyakan keberadaan Sasuke.

"Hiashi, maaf membuatmu lama menunggu, Sasuke sedang di jalan"  
Fugaku mencoba berbasa basi sambil menunggu kedatangan Sasuke.

"Hinata-chan, kau semangkin cantik, mengapa sekarang jarang main ke rumah, dan ada Neji dan Hanabi juga ternyata"

Hinata tersenyum kecil ketika Mikoto memuluknya dengan erat, Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa melawan, sebab semenjak ibunya tiada, Mikoto selalu memberinya kasih sayang seperti seorang ibu kepadanya.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat kamu dan Sasuke berada di atas altar nanti"

Pernyataan Mikoto membuat Hinata terpaku, apa yang di ucapkan Mikoto tadi berhasil membuat dirinya susah bernapas.

"Maksud Mikoto-baasan apa?"  
Neji mencoba meyakinkan apa yang saat ini dia pikirkan.

Selama ini Neji mengetahui perasaan Hinata kepada Sasuke tak lebih dari sekedar perasaan adik kepada kakaknya.  
Neji tidak ingin sepupu yang sudah dia anggap adiknya ini menderita karena perjodohan.

"Hiashi, kau belum memberi tau mereka?"  
Fugaku bertanya kepada calon besannya itu.

"Hnn, aku ingin Sasuke yang menyampaikannya kepada mereka, ku yakin Hinata akan setuju"

"Ta-tapi Tou-s-"  
Sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke tiba-tiba datang dan langsung bersuara.

"Maaf, aku telat"

"Sasuke-Kun, kau sudah tiba."  
Ucap Mikoto kepada anak kesayangan nya itu.

"Ayo segera bergabung, kau harus memberi tau Hinata dan yang lain" ujar Fugaku.

 **RzOneNHL**

"Aku ingin pernikahan kami di percepat, itu lebih baik"

Hinata dan Neji hanya bisa terpaku.  
Neji semangkin khawatir melihat tatapan kosong Hinata saat ini, Hinata terlihat semangkin menderita dari sebelumnya, itu membuat Neji berusaha menenangkan Hinata.

Para orang tua asik berbicara kapan pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata akan berlangsung, mereka tidak melihat ekspresi wajah Hinata saat ini.

"Nii-san selalu mendukungmu"  
Bisik Neji di telinga Hinata, lalu melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ikut aku sekarang, ada yang perlu kita bicarakan"  
Neji menarik Sasuke untuk mengikutinya.

Di taman belakang keluarga Hyuga, terlihat dua pria dewasa sedang berdebat.

"Kauu! Apa maksudmu, aku sudah pernah mempringatkanmu, jangan paksa Hinata menikah denganmu!" geram Neji sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke.

"Apa hakmu Neji? Hinata tunanganku, dan kami pasti akan menikah akhirnya".

Sasuke terlihat tidak mau kalah dengan Neji.  
Hinata miliknya, walau Neji membunuhnya di sini, dia tidak akan mundur, karna 1 orang sudah bisa membuatnya khawatir, di tambah Neji juga mulai menentangnya, tapi Sasuke tidak akan menyerah secepat itu.

"Kau benar-benar licik Sasuke, kau memanfaatkan ke polosan Hinata, kau tau dia tidak bisa menolak perintah Tou-san nya, apa lagi Hinata sangat menghargai Mikoto-baasan, aku akan menghajarmu bila Hinata menderita, dan satu hal lagi, apa ini ada kaitannya dengan pemuda kuning di kantin siang tadi?"

tanya Neji, tapi sebelum Sasuke menjawab,  
Neji sudah meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja. Udara dingin di luar rumah cukup membuat nya menggigil.

Akan tetapi, udara dingin saat ini tidak berpengaruh kepada pemuda kuning yang masih setia berjongkok di depan motornya.

Pikirannya semangkin melayang karna udara dingin cukup membuatnya merasa beku.  
-

 **RzOneNHL**

Sakura haruno mahasiswa kedokteran dari universitas yang sama dengan Naruto tanpa sengaja menemukan pemuda kuning tergeletak di depan halte bus dekat rumahnya, saat dia baru pulang dari mini market dekat rumahnya.

"Heii, kau masih sadar? Astaga, badanmu panas sekali, wajahmu juga penuh memar"

 **'** Gawat, tubuhnya terasa sangat panas, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya, mengantarnya ke rumah sakit itu sama saja bohong, mana ada bus tengah malam begini, di tambah aku tak bisa membawa motor sebesar ini dan handphoneku juga tertinggal di rumah.'  
Batin sakura setelah melihat handphone yang di genggaman pemuda itu juga lowbat.

'Rumahku dalam keadaan kosong, klau aku membawanya ke rumah, itu bisa berbahaya.

Ia kalau dia orang baik-baik, kalau dia orang jahat, bias-bisa dia akan memperkosaku saat aku lengahh nanti.'

'Tidak Sakura, kau tidak boleh berfikir kotor, lebih baik kau bawa dia pulang sebelum dia mati kedinginan'

Setelah perdebatan dengan batinnya, akhirnya sakura membawa Naruto kerumah milik keluar Haruno.

Jangan tanya motor Naruto di mana, tentu saja sakura balik lagi untuk mendorong motor besar yang 3 kali berat tubuh kurusnya itu.

"Berat sekali motor ini, aku bisa mati kalau tertimpa benda sial ini"  
Sakura menggerutu tapi dia masih tetap mendorong motor Ducati bewarna merah yang Naruto pinjam dari temannya tadi sore.

Sesampainya di ruangan yang telah berpenghuni Naruto, Sakura mulai mengompres pemuda tersebut.  
Suhu tubuh Naruto membuatnya lumayan takut.  
Dengan beberapa obat penurun panas yang tersedia di tempat tinggalnya yang sudah di minum Naruto, saat pemuda itu tadi sempat sadar.

Secara berlahan suhu tubuh Naruto menurun, walau masih terasa hangat, setidaknya itu membantu. Pikir Sakura yang saat ini mulai tertidur di bangku sebelah kasur yang Naruto tempati.

 **RzOneNHL**

Naruto terbangun dari tidur pulasnya.  
Menatap kamar ber cat putih dengan beberapa hiasan dinding yang dia rasa sangat berbeda dengan kamar di rumahnya.  
Tangan sebelah kanannya juga terasa sangat berat seperti ada yang menindihnya.

Rambut bewarna pink yang dia rasa warna yang cukup aneh untuk ukuran manusia sekarang tepat berada di hadapannya.  
Naruto mulai mengingat-ingat kejadian malam tadi.

"Ternyata dia yang membantuku tadi malam"  
Gumam Naruto.  
Naruto masih ingat di mana wanita pink ini mengoceh tak jelas karena membopong tubuh besar dan berat miliknya.

Sakura merasa terganggu karena tangan Naruto yang dia jadikan bantal mulai bergerak.

"Engghh, kau sudah bangun?"  
Sakura bangkit dari duduknya sambil merenggangkan otot ototnya karena tidur dalam posisi duduk sangat menyakitkan.

"Terimakasih karna menolong ku"  
Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut yang sukses membuat wajah sakura memerah tipis.

"Ahhh, tidak masalah, aku hanya kebetulan lewat tadi malam, dan melihatmu terbaring mengenaskan di sana, apa yang membuatmu bisa berada di sana"

Sakura penasaran tentang apa yang di lakukan pemuda tampan ini di halte sendirian.

"Aku hanya sedang menunggu teman, tetapi dia tidak datang"

Naruto kembali mengingat kejadian di mana Hinata mematikan handphone nya dan me-riject panggilan darinya.  
'Setidaknya dia mengirimkan pesan kalau tidak ingin membuatku menunggu'  
Batin Naruto.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno, panggil saja Sakura"  
Sakura mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan dengan pemuda di depannya.

"Naruto uzumaki, panggil saja Naruto" ucap Naruto sambil menerima uluran tangan dari Sakura.

"Aku akan membuat sarapan, kau mandilah, pakai saja handuk yang tergantung di sana, itu milikku"  
Sakura berjalan keluar dari kamar miliknya menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

Tak berapa lama, Naruto turun melewati tangga karena kamar milik sakura berada di lantai atas.

"Kau sudah selesai, dan ma-mana pakaianmu?!"  
Sakura merasa lidahnya keluah saat menatap tubuh indah bagian atas Naruto, perut sixpack milik Naruto memang selalu membuat para wanita takhluk di hadapannya.

"Ahh maaf kalau ini mengganggu, aku terbiasa membuka baju jika di pagi hari, aku akan kembali ke atas untuk mengambilnya"  
Naruto merasa bersalah kepada tuan rumah di depannya.

"T-tidak usah, aku tidak merasa terganggu, kemari lah, aku juga akan mandi, kau bisa makan makanan yang sudah ku buat utukmu"

Naruto menghampiri meja yang telah tersedia beberapa menu sarapan.

"Aku ke atas dulu, kau bisa memulainya tanpaku, aku sudah makan tadi"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Sakura berjalan melalui tangga menuju lantai 2 rumahnya.

Sudah hampir 15 menit Naruto selesai makan, tapi Sakura belum juga turun.  
Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08:10. Kalau tidak pulang sekarang Naruto bisa terlambat ke kampus.

 **RzOneNHL**

"Sakura-san, boleh aku masuk kedalam?"  
Naruto mendorong pintu tersebut padahal belum mendapat persetujuan dari si pemilik kamar.

"HUAAAA! Apa yang kau lakukan Bakaaa, aku masih belum menggunakan apapun"

Lemparan bantal dari Sakura sukses menghantam wajah tampan Naruto.

"Ma-maaf Sakura-san, aku hanya ingin mengambil baju dan kunci motorku di dalam kamarmu, ma-maaf"  
Naruto kembali keluar dari dalam kamar Sakura setelah berhasil melihat tubuh polos gadis pink tadi.

"Dadanya sangat kecil, tapi cukup membuatku tegang" pikiran Naruto mulai melayang ke mana-mana.

Naruto Sekarang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah kerena pikiran kotornya.

Krieett  
Pintu kamar sakura terbuka memunculkan gadis cantik berambut pink.

"Ka-kau, apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu kamarku dengan wajah memerah seperti itu, jangan katakan kau mengintip ku lagi!"  
Sakura langsung menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada kecilnya dengan wajah yang terlihat Kawai bagai lolli.

Perlakuan sakura mengingatkan Naruto pada Hinata.  
'Keh, mereka sama, hentikan wajah memerahmu itu Sakura, atau aku akan menyerangmu di sini'  
Batin Naruto.

"Ti-tidak Sakura-san, mungkin ini karna suhu badanku masih hangat."  
Naruto mencoba berbohong untuk meyakinkan sakura.  
Padahal suhu tubuhnya memanas karna membayangkan dada kecil Sakura.  
Tangan sakura terulur untuk menyentuh kening Naruto, Sakura memang merasakan hangat pada kening Naruto.  
Sakura tidak sadar bahwa perlakuannya dapat membangunkan sisi gelap pada selangkangan Naruto.

'Sabar Naruto, tahan, ini hanya cobaan untuk melumpuhkan perasaanmu pada Hinata'

"Sepertinya kau masih demam, kau boleh tinggal sementara di rumahku, aku ingin pergi kuliah sekarang"

"Ti-tidak, aku sudah sembuh, aku akan mengantarmu sebagai ucapan terima kasih ku padamu dan permintaan maaf, mungkin"

"Benarkah, apa itu tidak menyusahkanmu? Apa kau tidak lelah atau kau tidak bekerja?"

"Tenang saja, aku juga masih kuliah, aku akan mengantarmu"

 **RzOneNHL**

Sakura terlihat susah payah untuk naik ke atas motor Naruto karna sekarang dia sedang menggunakan rok selutut.

"Hei hei, kau seperti orang yang tidak pernah naik motor, Duduk menyamping itu akan lebih mudah dengan rok itu"

"Ma-maaf, aku belum pernah di bonceng dengan motor sebesar ini, aku ingin duduk seperti yang kau minta, tapi sangat sulit, jok motormu tinggi sekali"

Naruto mengulurkan 1 tangannya untuk membantu sakura Naik ke atas motornya.

"Jangan salah kan motornya, badanmu saja yang pendek."  
Sakura yang mendengar ejekan dari Naruto langsung mencubit pinggang pemuda pirang di depannya.

"Hei heii, itu sakit tau, pegangan yang erat dan di mana tempatmu belajar?"

"Huhh dasar, ini tinggi ideal orang Jepang, kau saja yang seperti monster dengan badan jangkung itu.  
Antar aku ke universitas Tokyo, aku belajar di sana"

"Baiklah, aku juga belajar di sana"

Naruto menarik pedal gas pada motornya dengan pelan, dia sedikit hapal dengan daerah ini, karna dulu dia sering menjadi stalker Hinata di kompleks perumahan yang dia lalui sekarang.

Karna merasa bosan, sebab Naruto sedari tadi hanya diam, Sakura mencoba membuka percakapan bersama Naruto, untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan di antara mereka.

"Kau juga belajar di sana bukan? mengapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu? Dan wajahmu juga terlalu tua untuk anak kuliahan"

Naruto sweetdrop mendengar ucapan mendadak wanita pink di boncengan nya,  
'Tua katanya! Wajah tamvan superku ini tua katanya? Dasar gadis lolli, badan pendeknya tidak cocok untuk anak kuliahan'  
Batin Naruto.

"Hei bocah ingusan, badan kecilmu itu tidak cocok untuk wajah Tante-tante sepertimu, apa wajahmu dewasa sebelum waktunya?"

Sakura merasa tertohok dengan perkataan pemuda di depannya,  
'Wajah Tante-tante katanya, enak saja'

"Rasakan ini Naruto baka!"  
Sakura menyerang pinggang dan mukul kepala kuning Naruto ketika mereka berhenti di lampu merah.

"Berhenti sakura, ini sakit sekali aw ee ew aw ha ha ha"  
Sakura tidak berhenti tapi malah intens mengglitiki pinggang Naruto.

"Tarik kata-katamu tadi Naruto bakaa!"

"Ia ia, aku minta maaf, kau menang"

Tanpa mereka sadari dari balik kaca mobil tepat di belakang mereka, terlihat Hinata yang bersama Neji sedang memperhatikan mereka.  
Terlihat wajah Hinata yang sudah kusut dari tadi malam karena berita buruk, kini gambaran buruk di depannya semangkin memperkeruh keadaan hatinya.

'Naruto-kun, siapa wanita itu?'  
Batin Hinata lirih

 **RzOneNHL**

Sakura turun dari motor Naruto tepat di depan gerbang universitas Tokyo.

"Aku pergi dulu, sepertinya aku tidak masuk hari ini" ucap Naruto.

"Kau memang harus beristirahat, berhati-hati lah, kita bertemu di lain waktu, dan kuharap kau sudah baikan."  
Ujar Sakura.

"Aku pergi dulu, terimakasih atas semuanya" ucap Naruto yang kini bayangannya semangkin menghilang dari pandangan Sakura.

Naruto melajukan motornya untuk pulang.  
Sesampainya di rumah, Naruto segera mengaktifkan handphonenya karena sempat mati akibat kehabisan daya.

 **RzOneNHL**

Hinata terlihat sedang menjelajahi kampus untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto.

Hampir setengah jam dia belum berhasil menemukan Naruto.  
Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata mencoba untuk menelepon Naruto kembali karena tadi handphone Naruto sempat mati saat dia hubungi.

Tutt tuttt tutttt  
Hinata merasa sedikit senang karena kali ini handphone Naruto sudah aktif kembali.  
Dan tak berapa lama Naruto membalas panggilan darinya.

"Hallo Naruto-kun, aku mencarimu sedari tadi, Naruto-kun di mana?"  
Ucap Hinata.

" _Kau masih mencariku, setelah kau membiarkan aku kedinginan di luar tadi malam?"_  
Terdengar nada kecewa pada ucapan Naruto barusan.

"Aku mi-minta maaf Naruto-kun, maaf karna tidak memberimu kabar, a-aku menyesal"

 _" temui aku di alamat yang akan aku kirim melalui SMS , aku menunggumu, dan ingin mendengar penjelasanmu_ "

"Tapi Naruto-kun, sebentar lagi aku ada kelas"

" _Aku menunggumu"_

Tuttt laa littt tuutt laa litt

Naruto mematikan panggilan secara sepihak membuat Hinata semangkin bingung.

'Kalau aku pergi, Sasuke pasti mencariku ketika jam makan siang nanti, tapi, Naruto pasti sangat marah bila aku tidak datang, Naruto-kun lebih penting sekarang'

 **RzOneNHL**

"Ini alamatnya nona"  
Supir taksi yang Hinata tumpangi memberhentikan mobil nya di depan gerbang rumah mewah yang sangat kental dengan desain Eropa.

Hinata turun dari taksi tersebut setelah selesai membayar, lalu berjalan kearah gerbang besar kediaman Uzumaki.

"Apakah Anda nona Hinata? Tuan Naruto sudah menunggu Anda di dalam"  
Tanya salah satu penjaga kediaman Uzumaki tersebut.  
Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu mengikuti penjaga tersebut.

"Silahkan masuk nona, tuan muda sudah menunggu di dalam"  
Ucap penjaga tersebut sambil membukakan pintu besar itu untuk Hinata.

Hinata memasuki kediaman Naruto dengan sangat tegang, ruangan pada rumah ini sangat luas, sangat berbeda dengan rumahnya yang hanya bernuansa kuno.

"Kau sudah sampai, kemarilah"  
Hinata yang tadi sedang terpesona dengan interior rumah Naruto kini merasa lidahnya kelu karena mendengar suara Naruto yang sangat berbeda.

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan mendekati dimana Naruto berada.

"Duduk di sebelahku!"  
Perintah Naruto saat Hinata masih berdiri terpaku di hadapannya.

"Ba-baik Naruto-kun"  
Dengan secepat kilat Hinata mendudukkan pantatnya di sebelah Naruto.

"Aku ingin penjelasan sekarang"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya, tapi Naruto-kun jangan marah"  
Wajah Hinata terlihat memelas dengar mata yang sedikit sayu.

"Hahh, baiklah-baiklah, aku memang tak bisa marah beneran kepadamu, tapi jangan kecewakan aku Hime"  
Ucap Naruto sambil mengecup bibir Hinata sekilas.  
Hinata tersenyum karena Naruto kembali kesifat aslinya, di cium oleh Uzumaki itu sangat sepesial untuknya.

"Sasuke dan keluarganya datang ke rumahku tadi malam, dan-"  
Hinata mulai menjelaskan tentang maksud Sasuke dan keluarga datang ke kediaman Hyuga.

Lelehan air mata Hinata saat menjelaskan semuanya membuat Naruto semangkin terpukul, apalagi dirinya sempat marah kepada Hinata.

"Semuanya akan baik baik saja Hime, kita ikuti permainan Uchiha itu, dan mimpi buruk yang dia inginkan akan semangkin cepat tercapai"  
Seringai Naruto terpampang sangat jelas di wajah tampannya.  
Pelukan Naruto kepada Hinata semangkin erat, di tambah isakan Hinata semangkin kencang.

Perlahan Naruto menyelipkan lengannya di tengkuk dan antara betis dan paha bagian bawah Hinata untuk menggendong tubuh mungil Hinata yang akan dia bawa ke dalam kamar pribadinya.

Hinata menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya di dada bidang Naruto, tangan mungilnya juga sudah mengalung di leher pemuda tersebut.  
Hinata tau apa yang di inginkan pemuda itu sekarang, bergulat dengan Naruto di atas kasur mungkin bisa menghilangkan beban untuknya dan pemuda itu saat ini.

 **RzOneNHL**

Naruto secara perlahan meletakkan tubuh mungil Hinata di atas kasur king size-nya.  
Setelah sukses meletakkan tubuh Hinata di atas ranjangnya, Naruto langsung melepas pakaian yang dia gunakan.  
Wajah Hinata memerah seperti biasa, padahal dia sudah pernah melihat seluruh bagian pada tubuh pemuda itu.

"Hei, kau masih memerah seperti biasa, tapi itu terlihat manis"  
Ucap Naruto di sela-sela kegiatannya yang sedang menjamah leher jenjang wanita mungil di bawahnya.

"Engghh, jangan menggoda ku Naruto-kun, itu memalukan"

Sentuhan bibir Naruto pada area buah dada Hinata yang masih terbungkus pakaian berhasil membuat Hinata semangkin melayang.  
Tak butuh waktu lama seluruh pakaian yang mereka gunakan sudah berserakan di atas lantai kamar Naruto.

"Kau boleh menikahi Sasuke sampai aku merebutmu kembali, tapi ada 1 sarat yang aku berikan"  
Ucap Naruto yang saat ini di atas tubuh Hinata.

"Apa?"  
Tanya Hinata.

"Jangan sampai dia menyentuhmu walau seujung kuku, karna tubuh dan hatimu adalah milik Uzumaki Naruto, bukan yang lain!"  
Seringai Naruto sambil meraba bagian intim pada tubuh wanita mungil di bawahnya.

Permainan semangkin panas, ruangan ini akan menjadi saksi bisu percintaan sepasang kekasih gelap ini.  
Setidaknya itu bisa menghilangkan pikiran mereka dari masalah yang sedang mereka berdua hadapi.

Desahan desahan Hinata yang berada di atas kasur empuk itu membuat keadaan ruangan sunyi itu semangkin bewarna, dan itu membuat pemuda di atas tubuhnya semangkin bersemangat menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk mencapai kenikmatan dunia.

"Ahkkk, aku mencintaimu Naruto-kunnn!"  
Desahan nikmat Hinata di sela-sela klimaks yang entah sudah berapa banyak.

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _Selamat menikmati._** _ **  
**_ ** _Tinggalkan jejak anda setelah membaca atapun memaki fic saya, saya terima makian anda dengan lapang dada._**

 **Seharusnya Sakura tidak muncul pada chap ini.**  
 **Tapi karna permintaan fans Sakura, terpaksadeh ane mutar otak untuk jalan cerita terbaru.**

 ** _SASUSAKU? Itu belum terbayang endingnya!_**

 **THX:**

 ** _RzOneNHL off_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapeter 6** **  
** **Naruto dan teman-teman hanya milik MK sensei** **  
** **Saya selaku Author hanya meminjam saja**

 **Fic ini mengandung konflik yang lumayan berat dan ada beberapa adegan Lime and Lemon di dalamnya** **  
** **Bagi pembaca yang masih usia dibawah umur saya harap agar tidak membaca Fic ini**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt, NTR tingkat tinggi :v**

 _ **Pair: NHL**_

 ** _Bacot author:_** _ **  
**_ ** _Cacian dan Hinaan anda, akanku buat menjadi SEMEANGAT._** _ **  
**_ ** _Ingat kata-kata Maito Dai (ayah si monster hijau konoha)_**

"Engghh"  
Desah Hinata saat terbangun dari tidurnya.  
"Naruto-kun?" ucap Hinata saat dia menyadari Naruto tidak berada di sebelahnya.

Krieett.  
Suara pintu yang sedang di buka dari luar kamar, membuat Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah tersebut.

"Heii, kau sudah bangun? segeralah mandi, aku menunggumu untuk bergabung denganku di bawah" ucap Naruto.

"Ba-baik Naruto-kun, kamu bisa tunggu di bawah, aku mandi dulu"  
Hinata melilitkan selimut tebal agar tubuh polosnya tidak terlihat pemuda yang saat ini masih berdiri di depan pintu.

Sedangkan Naruto, hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Hinata, karna selimut tersebut membuat Hinata jadi susah berjalan.  
"Cepat mandinya, atau makanan yang sudah di siapkan menjadi dingin"  
Ucap Naruto lalu pergi dari kamar itu.

 ** _RzOneNHL_**

Saat ini terlihat Naruto sedang menggenggam sebuah handphone bewarna merah marun sambil memperhatikan nama panggilan yang masuk ke benda persegi tersebut.

#Sasuke calling.

Sejak siang tadi, handphone yang ternyata milik Hinata selalu berdering dan mengganggu tidurnya.  
Beruntung bagi Naruto karena dia yang terbangun, bukan Hinata.  
"Ok, baiklah." ucap Naruto lalu menerima panggilan dari Sasuke.

" _Hinata-chan, kau di mana? Aku mencarimu, hari sudah semangkin gelap, aku akan menjemputmu diman-"_

 _"_ Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Hinata, dia bersamaku sekarang tuan _uchiha"_  
Sela Naruto dan sukses membuat Sasuke terpaku di di sebrang sana.

" _KA-KAUU! DI MANA HINATAA! AKU AKAN MENGHAJARMU BILA DIA TERLUKA!"_  
Seru Sasuke terlihat sangat marah sekarang.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Sasuke-sama, calon pengantin Anda sangat baik sekarang, walau mungkin dia sedikit lelah saat ini"  
Seringai Naruto terlihat jelas.

"JANGAN MAIN-MAIN DENGANKU BERENGSEK! AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MENGHABISIMU, KATAKAN DI MANA HINA-"  
 _Ucapan_ Sasuke terhenti karna dia mendengar suara lembut dari Hinata di sebrang sana.  
Tuttttt.  
Naruto langsung memutus panggilan dan menghapus daftar panggilan dengan cepat, sedangkan Sasuke menggeram ketika batre handphone miliknya habis saat ingin menghubungi Hinata kembali. "ahkk SIAL" gumam Sasuke di sebrang sana.

"Naruto-kun, kau sedang apa?"  
Hinata yang sedang berjalan menuju lantai bawah terhenti akibat melihat Naruto yang sedang berdiri beberapa meter dari dirinya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin turun bersamamu"  
Ucap Naruto kikuk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Hinata memperhatikan sesuatu yang tidak asing bagi dirinya.  
Sebuah benda persegi bewerna merah marun yang berada di tangan kiri Naruto.

"Na-naruto-kun, apakah yang kau pegang itu handphoneku?"  
Tanya Hinata.

"Ahkk benda ini? y-ya mungkin, aku menemukannya di lantai kamarku tadi"  
Jawab Naruto sambil mengembalikan handphone itu kepada Hinata.

Hinata menerima handphone tersebut lalu mengecek kotak SMS dan panggilan.

"0 "pesan"

Dan tidak ada panggilan masuk.

'Aku selamat, ahhhh'  
Batin Hinata.

Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa semua panggilan dan SMS dari Sasuke telah di lenyapkan oleh Naruto.

"Simpan handphonemu dan kita turun, kalau tidak, makanan yang ada di bawah akan dingin."  
Ucap Naruto lalu berjalan menuruni tangga rumahnya di ikuti Hinata.

 ** _RzOneNHL_**

Saat ini Naruto dan Hinata sedang berada di ruang keluarga kediaman Uzumaki.  
Naruto terlihat sedang menghembuskan asap rokoknya dengan berlahan.

"Na-naruto-kun, matikan rokokmu, aku tidak suka orang yang merokok!"  
Hinata terlihat mengibas ngibaskan tangannya karena asap dari rokok Naruto.

"Hahaha, maaf Hime, ini sebagian dari hidupku, aku tidak bisa berhenti"  
'Apa lagi kalau baru selesai makan, gk merokok kayak kodok' batin Naruto sambil terus menghisap racun di tangannya.

Hinata terlihat memanyunkan bibirnya karena jawaban Naruto membuatnya sebal.

"Baiklah, kau menang"  
Ucap Naruto sambil mematikan api rokoknya.  
'Untung tinggal sedikit lagi, kalau masih panjang gue bisa rugi.'  
Batin nista Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum senang karena Naruto menurutinya.  
"Terimakasih" ucap Hinata memeluk lengan Naruto.

"Dasarr, tapi ini belum selesai"  
Naruto dengan cepat menindih tubuh Hinata.  
lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata.

"Kau sangat cantik"  
Ucap Naruto tepat di depan wajah Hinata.  
Sedangkan wanita di bawahnya terlihat seperti susah bernafas.  
"Heii, kenapa wajahmu? "  
Tanya Naruto karena melihat raut wajah Hinata seperti menahan nafas.

"Mu-mulut Naruto-kun bauu"  
Cicit Hinata karna bau tembakau dari mulut Naruto sangat menyengat.

"Hahhh"  
Naruto terlihat mencoba merasakan bau dari mulutnya sendiri.  
"Hmmm, kau benar, apa kau ingin merasakan tembakau dari sini?"  
Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk bibirnya.

"Ti-tidak Naruto-khunnnhnn hmmhh"  
Ucapan Hinata terhenti karna ulah Naruto yang langsung melahap bibirnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya hime?"  
Tanya Naruto setelah melepas pautan bibir mereka.

"Ti-tidak buruk"  
Jawab Hinata.

"Hmm, berarti kita lanjutkan"

"Tapi Naruto-kun, a-aku harus pulang, ini sudah malam"  
Cela Hinata cepat.

"Tenanglah, just kissing, no more, ok"  
Naruto mencoba merayu Hinata.  
"Kau janji?"

"Tentu saja, dan sebentar lagi akan ada yang menjemputmu, mungkin dia masih di jalan"  
Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Mungkin rasa bibir manis Hinata telah membuatnya candu untuk terus ia lahap.

 ** _RzOneNHL_**

Sebuah mobil bewarna merah memasuki kediaman Uzumaki.  
Mobil tersebut terparkir apik tepat di halaman di depan pintu utama.

"Mengapa Naruto-nii memanggilku? Aku akan menghajarnya bila dia hanya ingin aku urut"  
Seorang gadis cantik bermahkota merah panjang turun dari mobil tadi.

Karin berjalan pelan di dalam rumah bak istana sambil mencari keberadaan Naruto.

"Heii, kau tau di mana Naruto-nii sekarang?"  
Tanya Karin kepada salah satu Maid di rumah tersebut.

"Naruto-sama berada di ruang keluarga saat ini"  
Jawab Maid tersebut sambil menunduk.

"Hmm, kau bisa lanjutkan tugasmu, pergilah"  
Usir Karin pada Maid barusan.

"Baik nona"  
Balas Maid tersebut lalu meninggalkan Karin yang masih berdiri di sana.

Setelah kepergian Maid tersebut, Karin melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang keluarga yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Naruto-nii, ada perlu apa kau memang-gilku" ucapan Karin tersendat saat menatap pemandangan yang tidak senonoh di hadapannya saat ini.

"Kauuu! dasar penjahat kelaminn! Kau memanggilku hanya untuk menyaksikan perbuatan bejatmu dengann-!"  
Ucapan Karin terhenti karena mengenali wanita yang di tindih Naruto.

"HINATAAA!"  
Teriak Karin kencang lalu menarik wanita tersebut dari tindihan Naruto.

"Kau berisik sekali Karin, tenanglah"  
Kenapa adik sepupunya ini tiba di saat yang tidak tepat.  
Sedangkan Hinata saat ini hanya bisa menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik kedua telapak-tangan mungilnya.  
"Karin" cicit Hinata.

"Hinata diamlah! Aku akan memberi pelajaran untuk Om-Om hidung belang sepertinya"  
Karin terlihat seperti melindungi Hinata sekarang.

"Diamlah Karin, aku memanggilmu kemari bukan untuk mendengarkan ocehan tidak jelas darimu, kau antar Hinata pulang, lalu tugasmu selesai, karna sekarang aku harus pergi"  
Kalimat panjang lebar dari Naruto malah menbah emosi Karin sekarang.

"Apa katamu, kau menyuruhku mengantarnya pulang setelah apa yang kau lakukan kepadanya, tidak Akan semudah itu, aku akan menelepon Baa-chan karena anak tersayangnya mencoba memperkosa temanku"  
Ocehan Karin semangkin ngelantur sekarang, itu membuat Naruto terpaksa mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

"Ini kredit cardku, kau bisa gunakan sepuasmu, lalu kembalikan akhir pekan ini, aku tak ingin tabunganku habis di buat olehmu"

Naruto meletakkan kartu kredit miliknya tepat di atas meja di depan mereka.  
Wajah keras Karin sekarang tergantikan dengan senyum mempesona yang dapat melenyapkan seluruh isi tabungan Naruto.

'Habis sudah semua uangku'  
Batin Naruto terpuruk.

"Hmm, kau mencoba menyuapku? Ok aku terima, tapi aku tetap akan meminta penjelasan padamu nanti, dan kau Hinata," tunjuk Karin kearah Hinata "Kita belum selesai"

"Hahh, jangan bertanya yang tidak masuk akal padanya, kau hanya kuminta mengantarnya, bukan mengintrogasi Hinata."  
Peringatan Naruto sepertinya tidak berpengaruh sekarang.

"Pergilah, aku akan mengantar temanku pulang dengan selamat, seharusnya aku yang mengkhawatirkan Hinata kerna kau mencoba memperkosanya tadi!"

"Diamlah Karin, kau tidak tau apa-apa, aku pergi dulu"  
Naruto menghampiri kedua wanita di depannya, mencium kening Karin seperti biasa, begitu juga dengan Hinata.

"Aku pergi dulu Hime"  
Bisik Naruto di telinga Hinata lalu mencium pipi gambil wanita tersebut.

"Ha-hati-hati Naruto-kun"  
Ucap Hinata sambil mengelus pipinya yang mulai memerah.

 ** _RzOneNHL_**

Saat ini Hinata masih terus menunduk karna malu kepergok oleh salah satu sahabatnya.  
Tidak tahan dengan kebisuan yang saat ini terjadi, Hinata mencoba membuka percakapan denngan Karin.

"Ka-karin, aku bisa menje-jelaskan semuanya"  
Cicit Hinata mencoba membuka percakapan.

"Kau memang harus menjelaskannya Hinata, aku ingin tau semuanya, bagai mana kau bisa kenal dengan Naruto-nii, atau dimana kalian bertemu, apa hubungan kalian, bagai mana kau bisa berada di sana dan satu hal yang paling penting,  
 _Mengapa kau hanya pasrah ketika ia melecehkanmu Hinata?"_  
Oceh Karin panjang lebar.

"I-itu tadi tak-"  
Kata-kata Hinata terhenti karena Karin memotongnya.

"Stop Hinata, aku sedang mengemudi saat ini, kita bisa lanjutkan nanti di rumahmu"  
Ucap Karin serius.

Jarak antara rumah Hinata dan Naruto cukup jauh dan memakan banyak waktu ditambah macatnya jalanan Kota.  
Sudah hampir 20 menit di perjalanan, akhirnya mobil Karin tiba di kediaman Hyuga.

"Sudah lama aku tidak main kemari"  
Ucapan Karin mengalihkan pandangan Hinata kearahnya.

"Semenjak lulus dari senior high school, kita jadi tak seakrab dulu"

Hinata tersenyum mendengar ucapan Karin, semua itu memang benar sekarang.

Hinata di ikuti Karin memasuki kediaman Hyuga.  
Dapat mereka berdua lihat bahwasanya saat ini ada 2 pria dewasa sedang menatap kearah mereka.

"Hinata, dari mana saja kamu?" tanya Hiashi tegas.

"Tou-san maaf, aku tadi sedang ada urusan dengan Karin"  
Hinata mencoba mencari alasan untuk selamat dari ceramah sang ayah.

"Oji-san, maaf, aku tadi meminta bantuan pada Hinata."  
Karin membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Hiashi.

"Kalau kau ada urusan, sebaiknya beri kabar untuk Tou-san atau Neji juga Sasuke, dia menunggumu dan baru saja pulang"

"Maaf"  
Jawab Hinata pelan.

"Apa kalian berdua sudah makan?"  
Tanya Neji.

"Kami sudah makan Nii-san, aku dan Karin masih ada urusan, kami permisi dulu Neji-nii, Tou-san"  
Hinata menarik tangan Karin agar cepat bebas dari kedua pria dewasa tersebut.

 ** _RzOneNHL_**

Hinata mengunci pintu kamarnya lalu berjalan kearah kasur miliknya di ikuti Karin.

"Sekarang aku ingin penjelasan darimu Hinata, aku sangat penasaran saat ini."

"Kau ingin tanya apa?"  
Hinata bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Pertama, aku ingin tau apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto-nii?"  
Pertanyaan dari Karin membuat Hinata bingung, pasalnya setau Karin, Hinata itu tunangannya Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun adalah ke-kekasihku"  
Jawab Hinata jujur.

Jawaban dari Hinata membuat Karin tercengang.  
"Apa! Coba ulangi Hinata, mungkin aku salah dengar"  
Karin mencoba meyakinkan pendengarannya.  
Sayangnya jawaban kedua dari Hinata, sama seperti jawaban yang pertama.

"Kau gila Hinata, bagai mana kau bisa memiliki hubungan dengannya, kau tau Hinata! Naruto-nii itu seorang _playbo_ y, dan umurnya terpaut jauh dari kita"

"Ti-tidak Karin, Naruto-kun sangat baik, dia tidak seperti yang kau tuduhkan"  
Sanggah Hinata.

"Heii Hinata-chan, aku ini sepupu Naruto-nii kau tau? Bahkan di usianya yang sudah beranjak ke 26, dia belum sarjana karna kegilaanya kepada wanita, entah sudah berapa wanita yang dia tiduri ketika di USA"

Hinata sedikit kaget karna usia Naruto sudah setua itu, tapi tak masalah baginya.  
Satu hal yang membuatnya tidak suka dengan ucapan Karin adalah tentang Naruto yang suka meniduri wanita.  
Bukankah kata Naruto dia adalah wanita yang pertama dia tiduri.

"Naruto-kun tidak mumgkin meniduri wanita lain Karin, Naruto-kun pernah bilang dia hanya melakukannya padaku"

Brakkk!  
Karin sukses terjatuh dari atas tempat tidur Hinata sekarang.  
Dengan polosnya, sahabatnya ini mengakui bahwa Naruto telah menidurinya.

Sedangkan Hinata masih mencerna ucapannya barusan.  
'Apa yang aku katakan barusan.'  
Rutuk Hinata sambil memukul keningnya.

"Hi-hinata, kau benar-benar bodoh, aku sudah lama mengenalmu, bahkan di cium Sasuke saja kau menolak, dan sekarang kau berkata bahwa Naruto telah sukses menodai dirimu, aku akui Naruto-nii memang keren, tapi ini sudah berlebihan"  
Karin terduduk sambil meremas seprai tempat tidur Hinata.  
Dia takut sahabatnya yang satu ini akan seperti wanita-wanita Naruto lainnya.

"Ma-maaf, tapi Naruto-kun sudah berjanji padaku, dia tidak akan meninggalkan ku"

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke, Hinata! Kau tau dia sangat mencintai dirimu bukan, aku ingin kau tak menyesal karena salah memilih, Naruto-nii tidak baik untukmu, tapi aku tidak bisa melarangmu"

"Cu-cukup Karin! Aku percaya pada Naruto-kun, dia sudah berjanji padaku"  
Hinata tampak tidak terima karna Karin menjelek-jelekkan Naruto Sekarang.

"Sudah beberapa lama kalian saling mengenal?"  
Tanya Karin penasaran karna sikap Hinata yang membela Naruto sangat keras.

"3 ha-hari"  
Hinata tampak kikuk sekarang, mungkin dia sedikit malu dengan Karin.

"3 hari? Dan kau sudah mempercayai dirinya begitu saja, bahkan aku yang sudah mengenalnya hampir seumur hidupku belum bisa percaya kepadanya."

Karin mulai yakin sekarang, bahwa Naruto memang benar benar _playboy_ kelas atas karna bisa menaklukkan salah satu primadona Tokyo universitas dengan waktu 3 hari. Bahkan Sasuke belum dapat melakukannya kepada Hinata.

"Naruto-kun juga mempercayai diriku, kami saling percaya"

'Tentu saja dia percaya kepada wanita polos sepertimu, bahkan kau membongkar semuanya di hadapanku' batin Karin saat ini.

"Tidak ada gunanya menceramahi dirimu, yang penting kau bahagia saja aku sebagai sahabatmu sudah senang, bila si baka itu menyakitimu, kau bisa lapor padaku, aku akan memotong Naruto juniornya"  
Ucap Karin lalu memeluk Hinata.

"Terimakasih Karin-chan, aku ingin kau merahasiakan semua ini, terlebih dari Ino-chan"  
Hinata juga membalas pelukan dari Karin.

"Tentu Hinata-chan, tapi aku ingin tau 1 hal lagi!" ucap Karin

"Apa?"  
Tanya hinata.

"Sudah berapa kali kalian melakukan sex Hinata-chan? Aku seorang mahasiswi kedokteran, jadi aku khawatir padamu"  
Tanya Karin serius.

Hinata tampak berfikir sekarang.  
Jujur, tidak, jujur, tidak.  
Mungkin itu yang ada di benak Hinata saat ini.

"3"  
Hinata menunjukkan 3 jari kearah Karin.

"3 hari mengenal dan juga 3 kali melakukan hubungan badan, itu rekor baru Hinata, dan kuharap kau meminum pill pencegah kehamilan, atau kau akan menjadi ibu muda"  
Karin mencoba memberi saran.

"Aku sudah melakukannya Karin, terimakasih" dusta Hinata.

"Sebelum aku pulang, jika kalian melakukannya lagi, usahakan agar dia menggunakan pengaman atau jangan mengeluarkannya di dalam, baiklah aku pulang dulu, berbincang denganmu cukup melelahkan"

Perkataan Karin yang cukup vulgar membuat Hinata memerah.

"A-aku akan mengantarmu ke bawah" lalu Hinata dan Karin pergi meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

Akhirnya setelah pamit kepada Hiashi dan Neji.  
Karin pergi dari kediaman Hyuga tersebut.

 ** _RzOneNHL_**

Saat ini Naruto telah tiba di gedung yang penuh dengan suara-suara cempreng.

"Hot karouke"

Tulisan itu terpampang jelas di depan gedung di mana Naruto berada.

"Ini kunci motormu Sasori"  
Naruto melempar kunci motor tersebut ke arah seorang pemuda merah di depannya.

"Heii sobat, bagaimana kencan dengan menggunakan motorku, seru bukan?"  
Tanya Sasori kepada Naruto.

"Pasti seperti biasa, berakhir di atas ranjang bukan?"  
Pemuda dengan tindakan di seluruh wajah bahkan mungkin tubuhnya juga menimpali.

"Diam lah, aku benci motor, mana mobilku?"  
Tanya Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Maaf Naruto, mobilmu tidak aku bawa, besok kau bisa kerumahku, aku akan mengembalikannya."

"Kalau begitu antar aku pulang, kau dengar suara cempreng kedua Zombie itu? Sangat merusak malamku jika aku terlalu lama berada di sini."  
Naruto berucap sambil menunjuk Duet Hidan dan Kakuzu yang sangat menggelikan yang saat ini sedang menari-nari.

Sedangkan yang di tunjuk hanya cuek dan malah mengeluarkan suara merdunya semangkin keras.

"Tinggallah sebentar, ini masih pukul 22:00, kita bisa parti malam ini."  
Ajak Yahiko sambil merangkul pundak Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa lama, tapi minum segelas atau 2 gelas mungkin bisa menenangkan pikiranku"  
Naruto berjalan dan mendudukkan pantatnya tepat di samping Sasori.

"Ok, kau boleh pulang satu jam lagi, sambil menunggu yang lain bagai mana kalau kau menyanyi dulu, kau terlihat sedang dalam masalah sobat."  
Ucap Sasori dan menungkan wine untuk Naruto.

"Tidak perlu, wine cukup menenangkan saat ini"  
Naruto langsung menegak habis wine di hadapannya.

Tidak berapa lama Naruto berbincang dengan Yahiko dan Sasori, handphone Naruto yang berada di atas meja berbunyi.

"Kaa-san"  
Gumam Naruto.  
'Apakah Karin memberi tau kejadian tadi kepada Kaa-san? Dasar bocah sialan'  
Batin Naruto.

Naruto keluar sebentar untuk mengangkat telepon dari sang ibu.

"Kaa-san, kenapa malam begini meneleponku?"

 _"Maaf sayang, sekarang Kaa-san berada di bandara, bisa kau jemput Kaa-san?"_

 _"_ A-apa, bagai mana bisa, Kaa-san bukannya masih ada urusan di German? Mengapa tiba-tiba di Jepang?"  
Naruto mangkin pusing sekarang. Belum juga urusan Hinata selesai, sekarang di tambah tempat pengaduan Karin mendekat.

" _Kaa-san ada urusan saat ini, nanti Kaa-san ceritakan di jalan, sekarang cepat jemput Kaa-san"_

 _"_ Baiklah Kaa-san, aku sampai 15 menit lagi"  
Naruto mematikan panggilan lalu masuk kembali kedalam ruangan yang sempat dia tinggal.

"Yahiko, kemarikan kunci mobilmu, aku harus menjemput ibuku di bandara"  
Naruto langsung menyambar kunci mobil yang berada di atas meja di hadapannya.

"Oii Naruto, aku pulang bagai mana?"  
Teriakan Yahiko tak berpengaruh untuk Naruto.

"Ck, oi Sas, aku pulang denganmu."

"Terserah, asal tarifnya sesuai"  
Jawab Sasori dengan wajah watadosnya.  
Sedangkan Yahiko sweetdrop karna temannya telah menjadi tukang Ojek.

 ** _RzOneNHL_**

"Mana mobilmu, ini bukan milikmu bukan?"  
Tanya Kushina ketika melihat mobil penuh dengan modifikasi milik Yahiko.

"Mobilku sedang dalam perawatan, ayolah Kaa-san, ini sudah hampir tengah malam"  
Naruto membukakan pintu untuk sang Ibu.

"Pelan pelan mengemudi, kau bau alkohol, sudah Kaa-san bilang jangan minum minuman itu lagi"  
Uacap Kushina dan masuk kedalam mobil.

Naruto hanya bergumam tak jelas sambil mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Naru-chan"  
Panggil Kushina pelan.

"Ada apa Kaa-san?"  
Naruto tau jika ibunya sudah merengek seperti ini.

"Kau tau, salah satu sahabat Kaa-san, anaknya akan segera menikah, usianya lebih muda darimu ternyata, bukankah itu hebat?"  
Kushina mencoba memprovokasi Naruto.

"Hmm, Kaa-san ingin cucu? Aku akan berikan secepatnya"  
Jawab Naruto asal.  
Sedangkan Kushina hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan sang anak yang tak pernah berpikir untuk mencari istri.  
Tapi kalau mencari kekasih Naruto sangat ahli.

"Kaa-san ingin kau menikah, bukan ingin cucu, setelah kau menikah baru kau boleh memberi Kaa-san cucu."

"Aku pasti menikahi seseorang, tapi bukan sekarang"  
Naruto sedikit kesal jika membahas soal pernikahan.

"Tapi kapan, teman-teman sosialita Kaa-san sudah membawa menantu mereka bila sedang ada acara, kau tak kasihan melihat Kaa-san, setiap hari Kaa-san merancang busana pengantin, tapi busana pengantin untuk anak sendiri belum pernah"  
Kushina sedikit mendramatisir, tetapi tidak berpengaruh kepada Naruto.

"Terserah Kaa-san"  
Jawab Naruto datar.  
Kushina hanya bisa diam seperti biasa saat mereka berbicara mengenai masalah pernikahan.

 ** _RzOneNHL_**

Pagi ini Hinata terlihat cantik seperti biasa.  
Sasuke juga sudah siap untuk menjemputnya di bawah.

"Hari ini Kaa-san ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat, kau tidak perlu kuliah hari ini Hinata"  
Sasuke lebih memilih diam untuk masalah semalam, sekarang lebih baik dia bermain aman agar pernikahannya berjalan sesuai rencana.

"Kemana Mikoto-baasan akan membawaku?"  
Tanya Hinata, padahal dia ingin bertemu Naruto pagi ini.

"Kaa-san ingin kau memilih gaun untuk pernikahan kita, aku tidak bisa ikut karna ada tugas yang akan ku selesaikan"

"Ta-tapi Sasuke-kun, bu-bukankah pernikahan kita masih 1 bulan lagi, kenapa terburu-buru?"  
Hinata bingung sekarang, kalau dia menolak, nanti pasti Mikoto-baasan bisa kecewa padanya.

"Jangan kecewakan Kaa-san Hinata, ini tidak akan lama, dan aku akan mengantarmu kerumah, Kaa-san pasti sudah menunggu"

Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya menjauh dari kediaman Hyuga.  
Setibanya di rumah Sasuke, Mikoto ibu dari Sasuke langsung mengajak Hinata untuk pergi bersamanya.

Tak berapa lama dalam perjalanan akhirnya Mikoto dan Hinata tiba di sebuah rumah mewah dimana perancang busana itu tinggal.

"Kita sampai Hinata-chan, ini rumah sahabat Baa-san, dia seorang perancang busana pernikahan"  
Mikoto menarik lengan Hinata untuk turun karna melihat Hinata masih diam terpaku di dalam mobil yang mereka tumpangi.

"Baa-san, apakah kita tidak salah"  
Hinata tau ini rumah milik siapa, karna semalam dia baru datang kemari.

"Tentu tidak sayang, mana mungkin Baa-san melupakan rumah sahabat sendiri, ayo kita masuk, dia pasti sudah menunggu di dalam"

 ** _RzOneNHL_**

Setelah mencoba beberapa gaun yang di sediakan Kushina, sekarang Hinata malah berakhir di antara dua ibu-ibu cantik yang sedang bernostalgia.

"Tak kusangka kau sudah akan menikahkan anak keduamu, terlebih calon menantumu anak mendiang Hikari, padahal rasanya baru semalam Hitachi menikah, dan sekarang Sasuke"  
Kushina berucap dengan nada kesedihan yang terselip di sana.

"Kau tidak perlu bersedih Kushina, Naruto pasti akan menyusul, aku lama tidak melihatnya, kemana anakmu itu, pasti dia sangat tampan seperti Minato"  
Mikoto bertanya soal Naruto.  
Hinata yang mendengar nama Naruto jadi semangkin gugup.

"Kaa-san, apakah ada tamu?"  
Seorang pemuda pirang menampak Batang hidungnya tak jauh dari mereka.

"Itu dia Naruto, kemari sayang"  
Panggil Kushina kepada anak sematawayangnya.

Naruto mendekat kearah ketiga wanita yang tak jauh darinya.  
Sepertinya dia mengenal salah satu tamunya.

"Kau sudah dewasa sekarang Naruto, terakhir baa-san melihatmu, kau masih sangat kecil, perkenalkan ini Hinata, calon menantu baa-san"  
Ucap Mikoto pada Naruto sambil memperkenalkan Hinata.

Sedangkan Naruto yang sejak awal memperhatikan Hinata hanya tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya seolah baru bertemu.

"Panggil saja Naruto"  
Naruto menjabat tangan dari Hinata.  
Sang Hyuga hanya mengangguk sambil menyebut namanya.

"Kau pasti sudah tidak mengingat Hinata-chan ya Naruto, padahal ketika Hinata lahir, kau berada di sana dan merengek untuk membawa Hinata pulang."  
Kushina mengingat kejadian dimana Hinata lahir, saat itu umur Naruto sekitar 6 tahun.

"Kau benar Kushina, aku ingat saat itu, aku yang sedang menggendong Sasuke saja kewalahan untuk ikut menenangkan Naruto yang mengamuk di rumah sakit."  
Mikoto ikut menimpali.

Naruto yang tidak mengingat kejadian itu hanya tersenyum kikuk.  
'Dasar ibu-ibu tak tau tempat membongkar aib dan aku akan menghukummu sayang' batin Naruto saat melihat Hinata yang tampak sedang menahan tawa.

"Bawa Hinata berkeliling Naru-chan, Kaa-san sedang ingin mengobrol masalah ibu-ibu, mungkin Hinata akan bosan jika mendengarnya."

"Jaga calon menantu Baa-san Naruto-kun."  
Perkataan Kushina dan Mikoto bagaikan angin segar untuk Naruto, tanpa di minta Naruto juga pasti akan menarik Hinata ke dalam kamar miliknya.  
Berbeda dengan wajah sumringah Naruto, wajah Hinata tampak berkeringat sekarang.

"Ayo Hinata-chan, kau pasti lelah sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan ibu-ibu di hadapanmu, mungkin kita bisa berbincang-bincang di taman"  
Naruto berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut di ikuti Hinata.  
"Aku permisi dulu Baa-san"

"Pergilah, Baa-san akan mencarimu ketika kita akan pulang"  
Jawab Mikoto.

"Baa-san bisa meneleponku saja agar lebih mudah"  
Hinata takut saat Mikoto mencarinya, bias-bisa Mikoto melihat pemandangan yang tidak diinginkan.

"Kalau begitu pergilah, Naruto sudah menunggumu." ucap Mikoto kepada Hinata.  
Dia tidak menyadari akan hal-hal yang di luar kewajaran akan terjadi di antara Naruto dan calon menantu idamannya.

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _Maaf atas keterlambatan Update._**  
 ** _Saya tidak memiliki banyak waktu sekarang._**  
 ** _Jadi terpaksa mencicil kata demi kata setelah pulang bekerja._**

 ** _Thx untuk Raider yang mendukung._**  
 ** _RzOneNHL :OFF_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapeter 7** **  
** **Naruto dan teman-teman hanya milik MK sensei** **  
** **saya selaku author hanya meminjam saja**

 **Fic ini mengandung konflik yang lumayan berat dan ada beberapa adegan Lime and Lemon di dalamnya** **  
** **Bagi pembaca yang masih usia dibawah umur, saya harap agar tidak membaca Fic ini**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt, NTR tingkat tinggi :v**

 ** _Pair: NHL_**

 _ **Bacot author:**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cacian dan Hinaan anda, akanku buat menjadi SEMEANGAT.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ingat kata-kata Maito Dai (ayah si monster hijau konoha)**_

Saat ini Naruto dan Hinata sedang berada di balkon kamar Naruto.

Hinata tampak bingung karena sedari tadi Naruto hanya diam sambil memandang Air kolam yang berada tepat di bawah balkon tersebut.

"Ada a-apa Naruto-kun? Kau terlihat tak seperti biasanya."

Hinata mencoba bertanya, dia merasa risih dengan sikap Naruto saat ini.

"Mengapa cinta kita tak setenang air kolam di bawah sana, Hinata? Cinta kita malah terlihat seperti obak di lautan, apa kau tau jawabannya?"

Sekarang Naruto berbalik bertanya kepada Hinata.

"Ke-kenapa Naruto-kun bertanya seperti itu?"

"Maaf"  
Balas Naruto pelan.  
Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto secara mendadak mengangkat tubuh kecil Hinata dan mendudukkannya di atas tembok balkon kamarnya.

"Kyaa, Na-naruto-kun, tu-turunkan aku!"  
Pekik Hinata saat melihat kolam renang di bawahnya.

Teriakan Hinata terhenti saat kepala kuning Naruto tiduran di antara kedua pahanya.

"Biarkan seperti ini"  
Ucap Naruto sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hinata.

Tangan Hinata yang semula berontak karena ingin turun sekarang beralih mengelus rambut Naruto.

"Ada apa denganmu Naruto-kun, kau terlihat berbeda."  
Hinata kembali mengulang pertanyaan yang sempat terabaikan tadi.

"Aku hanya lelah, bisakah kau menemaniku seharian ini?"  
Pinta Naruto.

"Mikoto-basan pasti mencariku, sebenarnya aku ingin menema-"  
Perkataan Hinata terhenti saat merasakan getaran pada sakunya.

Sebuah pesan dari Mikoto terpampang jelas di sana.

"Mikoto-basan sudah menunggu di bawah, aku harus pergi Naruto-kun."

Setelah ucapan Hinata selesai, Naruto menurunkan Hinata dari tembok pembatas balkon kamarnya, lalu meninggalkan Hinata tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun dan berjalan ke arah kasur miliknya.

"Aku pergi dulu Naruto-kun"

"Pergilah"  
Balas Naruto dingin sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas bantal.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar Naruto.  
Walau ia merasa bahwa Naruto sedang marah sekarang.

"Tunggu"  
Ucap Naruto tepat pada saat tangan Hinata menyentuh knop pintu kamarnya.

"A-ada apa?"

"Hari pernikahanmu, aku ingin tau, kapan itu di laksanakan?"

Tanya Naruto sambil turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menghampiri Hinata.

Saat ini Hinata masih terpaku dengan Naruto yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tatap mataku Hinata, lalu jawab pertanyaanku tadi"

"3 Minggu lagi, tepatnya 11 Oktober"  
Jawab Hinata spontan.

"Kehkk! Hadiah terburuk sudah menantiku ternyata"

"Ma-makshud Naruto-kun? Aku tidak mengerti"  
Tanya Hinata.

"10 Oktober, itu hari dimana aku lahir, dan 11 Oktober, hari dimana kau akan bersanding dengan pria lain di atas altar, bukankah itu sangat hebat?"

Hinata spontan menutup rapat bibirnya menggunakan telapak tangan.  
Terlihat jelas ada perasaan bersalah di sana.

"Maaf, aku tidak tau tentang itu, a-aku harus pergi sekarang, Mikoto-basan pasti sudah menunggu"

Hinata langsung berlari keluar dari kamar Naruto.  
Dia merasa sangat bersalah sekarang.  
"Bodoh, Hinata bodoh, kenapa kau larii, dasar!"  
Rutuk Hinata sambil berlari menuruni tangga menuju halaman depan.

-  
 **RzOneNHL**

"Kabuto?" Tanya Naruto kepada seseorang di hadapannya.

"Anda benar tuan Uzumaki"  
Balas pria berkaca mata yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yakushi Kabuto.

"Sepertinya cafe di sana lebih nyaman"  
kata-kata Naruto di sertai anggukan oleh Kabuto.

Tak berapa lama, Naruto dan Kabuto tiba di dalam cafe dan langsung berjalan menuju meja kosong di bagian pojok kanan cafe setelah memesan beberapa cemilan.

"Kita langsung ke intinya saja, aku tak ingin berlama-lama berada di sini"  
Ucap Naruto.

"Tenanglah Uzumaki-san, sebelum kita memulai kesepakatan, kau harus tau peraturanku terlebih dahulu"

Kabuto mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang penuh dengan tulisan dan sebuah alat perekam suara.

"Apa ini?"

"Setelah kau membacanya, kau akan tau apa arti semua ini, karna semua pelangganku juga mendapatkannya."

Naruto tamapak membaca beberapa kalimat di atas kertas yang diberi Kabuto kepadanya.

"Aku butuh waktu, secepatnya kau akan aku kabari"  
Ucap Naruto lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya tanpa mempedulikan jawaban dari Kabuto.  
"Aku menunggunya."

Setelah keluar dari cafe tersebut, Naruto melangkah menuju mobilnya yang saat ini berada di parkiran umum di pinggir jalan.

'Peraturan itu menjebakku, aku harus menemui Sasori' batin Naruto.

 **RzOneNHL**

"Kau menjebakku? Katakan apa orang itu benar-benar profesional atau hanya kutu buku yang mencoba memerasku!"  
Ucap Naruto sambil menatap Sasori tajam.

"Tenang sobat, kau bisa percaya padanya. Dia mantan mata-mata interpol yang beralih profesi menjadi penjahat, Tou-san ku selalu menggunakan jasanya untuk menuntaskan masalah, sampai sekarang dia baik-baik saja"  
Jawab Sasori santai sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya kearah Naruto.

"Kehkk, penjahat menggunakan jasa penjahat"

"Hahaha, itu biasa terjadi di dunia ini, bahkan seorang Playboy sepertimu berhasil termakan cinta dalam kurun waktu singkat"

"Aku pergi dulu, masalah ini membuat otakku buntuh."  
Pernikahan Hinata tinggal menghitung Minggu, di tambah masalah baru yang juga mulai mengganggu pikirannya.

"Putuskan secepatnya, agar orang itu memiliki waktu yang cukup membaca situasi si korban, kudengar salah satu keluarga Uchiha adalah seorang kepala polisi, mungkin akan sedikit sulit untuk bergerak pada saat hari pernikahan mereka!"  
Sasori mencoba mengingatkan Naruto akan hal yang sangat penting tersebut.

"Akan kuputuskan secepatnya"  
Ucap Naruto yang saat ini tepat berada di pintu utama keluarga Akasuna tersebut.

 **RzOneNHL**

Tepat pukul 16:45 Naruto tiba di kediamannya.  
Baru saja dia masuk kedalam rumah, tiba-tiba sang ibu sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Katakan apa hubunganmu dengan Hinata?!"  
Tatapan Kushina sekarang seperti siap untuk mengulit Naruto.

"Ma-makshud Kaa-san? A-aku tidak mengerti, bukankah kami baru bertemu tadi pagi?"  
Naruto tampak sangat gelisah saat ini, 'apa ini semua ulah Karin, ahkk dasar sepupu tidak tau untungggg!' batin Naruto frustasi.

"Jangan bohongi Kaa-san, semua maid di sini sedari tadi menggosipkan dirimu dan Hinata, Kaa-san mohon Naru, jangan kau tambah masalah Kaa-san, Hinata calon menantu sahabat Kaa-san, Jauhi Hinata, sebelum Kaa-san kembali mengungsikanmu."  
Kushina hapal betul dengan sifat anak semata wayangnya ini, mungkin Hinata akan menjadi korban seperti wanita-wanita Naruto sebelumnya. Pikir Kushina.

Naruto tapak pucat saat ini.  
'Mungkin Kaa-san belum tau tentang aku yang sudah meniduri Hinata, kalau tidak, habislah aku'

"Kami berdua hanya sebatas teman, tidak lebih, Kaa-san harus percaya, Naru kan sudah insyaf, bukankah selama di Jepang Naru belum pernah berbuat masalah? Naru hanya minum, tidak lagi meniduri gadis-gadis yang tidak berdosa"  
Ucap Naruto sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Kushina.  
Sedangkan sang ibu hanya bisa mengelus rambut pirang Naruto.

"Hahh, baiklah, karena sampai saat ini Kaa-san belum pernah mendengar kabar yang aneh-aneh tengtangmu, kali ini Kaa-san beri kelonggaran, tapi tetap jaga jarak dengan Hinata, tidak boleh lebih dari teman, klau tidak, Kaa-san akan mengekspormu ke Indonesia!"

"Terimakasih Kaa-sanku yang paling cantik, Naru kekamar sekarang"  
Naruto mencium pipi ibunya sekilas, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

"Turun pada saat makan malam, dan besok antar Kaa-san ke bandara"

"Siap bos"  
Ucap Naruto ala prajurit.

'Ahkkkk, Akhirnya aku bebas, karna besok Kaa-san kembali ke German, yessssss!"  
Batin nista Naruto.

Dasar anak tak tau dirii 'batin Author'

 **RzOneNHL**

Setelah selesai dengan acara makan malamnya bersama Ibu tercinta, Naruto langsung pergi untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

20:45  
Sudah hampir satu jam Naruto termenung di temani dengan segelas Bir berkadar alkohol rendah di meja Pub milik Haguromo.  
Pub berkurang minimalis tapi sangat nyaman kalau berada di dalamnya.

Sesekali Naruto tampak memperhatikan telepon genggam miliknya yang berdering di atas mejanya.

"Ada masalah?"  
Haguromo selaku pemilik dan sekaligus merangkap sebagai bartender bertanya kepada Naruto.

Walau baru beberapa kali berkunjung ke Pub miliknya, tapi Naruto dan Haguromo sudah seperti teman.

Saat ini pria berusia kepala 6 itu, tepat berada di depan Naruto sambil mengelap gelas kaca yang sudah terlihat sangat bersih dan tidak perlu di bersihkan lagi.

"Tidak ada" jawab Naruto pelan.

"Handphonemu sudah berdering sebanyak 4 x, dan mungkin akan berdering kembali"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara, berikan aku segelas lagi, lalu tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Tanpa banyak tanya, Haguromo menuruti permintaan Naruto. Lalu pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu seperti biasa.

Tak berapa lama setelah Pak tua itu meninggalkannya, handphone milik Naruto kembali berdering.

"Hnn" gumam Naruto

" _Na-naruto-kun"_  
Terdengar suara lembut dari seberang sana.

"Hnn" balas Naruto lagi.

" _A-apa Naruto-kun baik-baik sa-saja"_  
Suara lembut di sebrang sana tergagap, mungkin dia sedikit takut dengan gumam dari Naruto.

"Hnn" masih gumam tak jelas yang keluar dari bibir pemuda tersebut.

" _Ka-kalau begitu, ma-maaf karena mengganggumu"_  
Sepertinya wanita di sebrang sana akan memutus panggilan mereka.

"Hinata-"  
Ucap Naruto pelan.  
Ternyata wanita di seberang sana adalah Hinata, sang kekasih gelapnya.

" _Ya Naruto-kun"_

 _"_ Maaf"

Tutttt

Naruto memutus panggilan mereka.

"Maaf" gumam Naruto lagi walau ia sudah memutus panggilannya.

Hinata hanya bisa diam sambil menggenggam handphone yang saat ini masih berada di area telinganya.

Kata-kata 'Maaf' yang di ucapkan Naruto barusan, membuatnya bingung, di tambah Naruto langsung memutuskan panggilan darinya.

"Maaf untuk apa?" gumam Hinata.

 **TBC**

 **Authorbaru pulang dari perantauan, jadi pikirannya masih buntuh…** **  
** **MAAF**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapeter 8** **  
** **Naruto dan teman-teman hanya milik MK sensei** **  
** **saya selaku author hanya meminjam saja**

 **Fic ini mengandung konflik yang lumayan berat dan ada beberapa adegan Lime and Lemon di dalamnya** **  
** **Bagi pembaca yang masih usia dibawah umur, saya harap agar tidak membaca Fic ini**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt, NTR tingkat tinggi :v**

 ** _Pair: NHL_**

 _ **Bacot author:**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cacian dan Hinaan anda, akanku buat menjadi SEMEANGAT.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ingat kata-kata Maito Dai (ayah si monster hijau konoha)**_

Suara alunan musik cukup terdengar di tempat Naruto berada saat ini.  
Tatapan menusuk tak lepas dari matanya.

"Kau menyetujuinya? Kalau begitu tanda tangani di sini lalu aku akan pergi dan memikirkan yang terbaik untukmu."  
Kata-kata penuh percaya diri pemuda dengan kacamata minus yg bertengger di area dimatanya aka Kabuto, membuat Naruto mendengus tidak Suka.

"Kau terlihat percaya diri, tapi kali ini kepercayaan dirimu tepat, berikan yang terbaik untuk pemuda Uchiha itu, aku akan membayar mu dobel." Ucap Naruto dingin sambil menunjukkan seringai liciknya.

Naruto mengambil kertas yang di berikan Kabuto lalu menandatangani surat tersebut.  
"11 Oktober, 3 minggu dari Sekarang, kuharap rencanamu ini berhasil"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, semua akan berjalan sesuai dengan harapan Anda Uzumaki-kun"

 **RzOneNHL**.

Seperti biasa, Matahari kembali menyinari permukaan bumi di pagi hari.  
Begitu juga dengan seorang wanita cantik aka Hyuga Hinata yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Enghh"  
Terdengar keluhan dari bibir ranum itu.  
Sambil merentang kedua tangannya, Hinata mencoba bangkit dari kasur empuknya.

Tanpa sengaja, Hinata melihat kedipan dari lampu kecil di bagian atas handphone miliknya yang berada di atas nakas.

'Sepertinya ada pesan'

From: Mesum. "Sepertinya aku harus mengubahnya, nama Mesum terlalu berlebihan"  
Gumam Hinata setelah milahat nama Naruto di kontak Handphone miliknya.

 _From : Mesum_

 _Siang ini temani aku, tak ada penolakan, jangan buat aku menunggu._  
 _Pukul 14:00 di taman kota dekat stasiun Tokyo._

Terlihat senyum bahagia dari wajah si manis Hyuga yang sempat merasa bahwa Naruto menjauhi dirinya.

"Aku kan datang Naru-kun"  
Gumam Hinata bersemangat.

Tok tok tok !

Rasa gembira Hinata terhenti setelah mendengar ketukan dari pintu kamarnya.

"Hinata-sama, Sasuke-sama sedang menunggu di bawah, Hiasi-sama juga berpesan agar Anda segera turun dan sarapan."

Ucap maid keluarga Hyuga yang saat ini berada di luar kamar milik Hinata.

"Ahkk ya, aku akan turun 15 menit lagi"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Hinata langsung terjun ke kamar mandi untuk menyelesaikan ritual paginya.

Sedangkan di lain tempat.

"Naruto! Cepat selesaikan makan mu, ini sudah terlambat, pesawat kaa-chan akan segera berangkat"

Omelan Kushina masih terus berlanjut sampai meja makan.

"Pesawat Kaa-chan berangkat pukul 10, ini masih pukul 8 kaa-chan, apa yang kaa-chan pikirkan?"

"Hehehehe, maaf Naru, Kaa-chan tidak ingin telat, ada launching gaun terbaru di German, jika kaa-chan telat, bisa gawat, sudahlah, cepat selesaikan makan mu, kita akan ke bandara setelah kau selesai."

Akhirnya acara makan keluarga Uzumaki selesai.  
Naruto selaku anak yang baik langsung mengantarkan sang ibu ke bandara dan menunggu sang ibu sampai benar-benar naik ke pesawat yang akan membawa ibu tersayangnya kembali jauh darinya.

"Naru, jaga dirimu baik-baik, kaa-chan pergi dulu, jangan buat masalah OK, Kaa-chan menyayangi putra Kaa-chan yang nakal ini."

Kushina tampak meneteskan air matanya, keluarga mereka tidak pernah berkumpul seperti keluarga sebenarnya. Kushina dan Minato terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, walaupun kebutuhan ekonomi Naruto selalu mencukupi bahkan berlebih, tapi putra mereka yang satu ini sangat kurang kasih sayang, bahkan sahabat dia tidak punya, kalau teman untuk berfoya-foya banyak.

"Sudahlah Kaa-chan, jangan menangis, ini sudah biasa bukan, bahkan sejak kecil aku selalu hidup sendiri, yang terpenting, Kaa-chan dan Tou-san tidak melupakan ku, itu sudah cukup"

"Ta-tapi Kaa-"

"Cepat berangkat atau aku akan menyeret Kaa-chan kembali kerumah!"  
Ancaman Naruto sukses membuat Kushina nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Hehehehe, sepertinya pesawat Kaa-chan akan segera berangkat, Kaa-chan pergi dulu Naru! Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Kaa-chan mencintaimu"  
Ucap Kushina sambil melambaikan tangan menuju terminal keberangkatan.

"Hehh, dasar orang tua gila karir, aku juga mencintai kalian berdua, orang tua gila karir" guma Naruto sambil tersenyum simpul.

RzOneNHL.

"Masih pukul 10:30, sepertinya aku ke kampus saja sambil menunggu Hinata"

Naruto melajukan mobilnya menuju universitas Tokyo.  
Kurang lebih 20 menit mobil sport hitam itu berhenti di parkiran universitas Tokyo.

"Hi Sasuke, bukankah itu pria yang kau pukul di kantin kemarin?"  
Tanya seorang pria dengan senyum yang terlihat aneh di wajahnya.

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan temannya yang bernama Sai tersebut, menolehkan sedikit kepalanya kearah yang di tunjukkan Sai.

"Hnn"  
Gumam Sasuke tak jelas, terlihat ada perasaan kesal di sana.

"Dia tampan, maksudku penampilannya sempurna dan terlihat lebih tua daripada kita, kau lihat otot-ototnya yang di pertontonkan, sepertinya kau akan terkapar jika di membalas pukulanmu waktu itu"

Sai tampak memperhatikan Naruto dari atas sampai bawah, dan membandingkannya dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini.  
Sai akui Sasuke itu memiliki wajah yang menarik, bahkan terlalu tampan, tapi, Naruto Uzumaki yang berada beberapa meter dari mereka terlihat lebih mempesona dari Sasuke.  
Sai seorang seniman, jadi dia bisa menentukan bentuk model yang tepat untuk karyanya.

"Mungkin aku akan mengundangnya untuk menjadi model lukisan terbaru ku."

"Cihh, kau berlebihan Sai, atau mungkin kau Homo?"  
Ledek Sasuke untuk sahabat pucatnya ini.

"Kehkk, kau iri karena aku tak pernah menawarkan mu untuk menjadi model lukisan terbaru ku"  
Ucapan pedas Sai menohok tepat kearah jantung Sasuke.

"Kau, akan kubakar galeri-mu! Dasar mayat"

Sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum tipis melihat amukan Sasuke.

"Hei kalian berdua, bisa tenang sedikit, aku sedang mimpi indah tadi, tapi suara cempreng kalian merusak semuanya!"  
Teriak pemuda nanas aka Shikamaru terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"Kau tahu tentangnya Shikamaru?"  
Ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk Naruto yang sedang berjalan berlawanan dengan posisi mereka saat ini.

"Hnn, Uzumaki Naruto ya? Aku hanya punya sedikit informasi tentang dirinya."  
Shikamaru terlihat menggali beberapa informasi tentang Naruto yang dia punya.

"Anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, berada di dalam keluarga kaya raya membuat hidupnya bebas, Pernah menempuh pendidikan di Harvard walau tidak sampai sarjana, umur sekitar 26 tahun, di lebih tua 6 tahun dari kita, memiliki hobi mempermainkan wanita ketika berada di Amerika, dan meniduri mereka tanpa rasa bersalah. Walaupun begitu, selama di Jepang, aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar aneh darinya, selain mabuk, yah dia sudah cukup umur untuk itu, akan tetapi tunanganmu, sudah menjadi targetnya untuk saat ini, kuharap kau berhati-hati"

Shikamaru mengakhiri kata-katanya sambil menatap Sasuke yang sedang memperlihatkan ekspresi yang mudah di tebak atau bisa dibilang murka.

Ternyata informasi Shikamaru cukup sempurna, akan tetapi, saat ini bukan lagi menjadi incaran Naruto, bahkan sudah jatuh ke atas ranjang pemuda tersebut.

Naruto melangkah menuju perpustakaan, pertemuan mereka masih lama dari waktu yang telah di tetapkan Naruto.

Beberapa meter sebelum sampai perpustakaan, tanpa sengaja Naruto melihat seorang gadis gulali berjalan kearahnya.

"Hi, Sakura?"  
Tegur Naruto setelah gadis musim semi itu berada di tempat di hadapannya.

"Heii kuning, jangan pura-pura lupa dengan gadis yang menolongmu dan gadis yang kau intip, dasar mesum"  
Oceh sakura terlihat kesal karena nada ucapan Naruto seolah melupakan dirinya.

"Hehehe, maaf Sakura-chan, aku hanya berbasa-basi, sedang apa di area fakultas sastra Sakura?"  
Naruto heran mengapa Sakura selaku mahasiswa kedokteran bisa berada di area Fakultas sastra.

"Memangnya tidak boleh apa? Aku hanya ingin ke kantin"  
Jawab Sakura ketus.

"Haha tidak" balas Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya kikuk 'dasar dada rata'  
Batin nista Naruto kambuh.  
"Bukankah di tempatmu ada Kanti juga?"  
Tanya Naruto kembali.  
"Hn, aku suka makan di sini, temanku juga ada yang mengambil jurusan sastra, jadi aku sering ke kantin fakultas sastra"

"Ohh"  
Jawab Naruto enteng.

"Oi, kau tidak ada kelas?"  
Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, kelasku sudah usai, aku hanya sedang mengulur waktu dengan membaca di sana" tunjuk Naruto kearah perpustakaan dan di ikuti lirikkan mata Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin, kebetulan kali ini temanku ada kelas, kita bisa ngobrol di sana."  
Sakura mencoba merayu Naruto agar dia tidak sendirian di kantin.

"Ide bagus, sekaligus aku mentraktir mu, atas bantuan mu saat itu, aku tak ingin ada hutang Budi padamu"  
Naruto menstujui permintaan dari Sakura.

"Hnnn, ini bagus, aku akan makan besar kali ini, tidak masalah bukan? Kau yang bayar"  
Sepertinya duit yang tersisa di kantongmu akan lenyap Naruto.

"Hahaha, lakukan semampumu."  
'Gawat, uang cash ku tinggal sedikit, kartu kredit di bawa kabur Karin, Hinata di kasih makan apa nantiya?'  
Batin Naruto.

"Hi baka, ayo cepat, aku lapar"  
Tarikan tangan berhasil menyadarkan Naruto dari dunia hayalnya.

"Ia ia, dasar bawel."  
Akhirnya perjalanan Naruto dan Sakura menuju kantin di temani dengan saling sikut dan ejekan yang entah mengapa membuat perasaan Sakura menjadi semankin hangat ketika dekat dengan pemuda ini.

RzOneNHL.

"Kau mau pesan apa Naruto? Biar aku pesankan"  
Tanya sakura ketika mereka tiba di dalam kantin.

"Satu porsi ramen dan air meneral botol saja. Aku tunggu di sana, dan cepatlah kembali."

Naruto berjalan kearah meja paling pinggir tepat di samping kaca jendela Kantin fakultas sastra.

Naruto menyadari ada beberapa pasang mata yang menatap dirinya dengan intens.  
'cih, pemuda Uchiha ternyata'  
Decih Naruto saat melihat Sasuke dan gerombolannya yang jaraknya beberapa meja dari dia duduk saat ini.

"Hi, ini minuman mu, ramen untukmu sebentar lagi tiba, dan juga makanan aku"  
Sakura merasa aneh dengan arah pandangan mata Naruto. Dan dia mulai mengikutinya.

"Owhh, kau naksir dengan pemuda uchiha itu?"

Perkataan Sakura sukses membuat Naruto terjengit dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku? Dengan lelaki? Kau pikir aku gay. Lebih baik aku menyetubuhi wanita jadi- jadian sepertimu"

Perkataan Naruto barusan, sukses membuat perkelahian kecil di antara mereka terjadi lagi, sampai pesanan mereka datang dan memakannya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Sedangkan di sebrang sana, pemuda reven aka Sasuke memandang sinis kepada dua sejoli di depannya.

"Sepertinya dia dapat mangsa baru hari ini?"  
Ucap Sai singkat.

"Kau benar Sai, apakah akan sampai ke atas ranjang?"  
Tanya Shikamaru lalu menidurkan kembali kepalanya.

"Ya, mungkin kalian benar, jadi kali ini Hinata tidak akan di ganggu, selagi dia punya mangsa baru"

"Sakura Haruno, anak kedokteran, dia pandai memilih santapan"  
Ucap Sai pelan.

RzOneNHL.

"Hinata! Ayo ke kantin, kelas berikutnya berlangsung 40 menit lagi, klau tidak makan sekarang, bisa gawat."  
Ino memanggil Hinata yang masih asyik dengan lamunannya.

"Ya Ino, kita makan di kantin, aku juga lumayan lapar"  
Hinata melihat waktu di jam tangannya. 11:20.

Saat ini Hinata dan Ino sudah tiba di kantin. Mereka berdua terlihat mencari meja kosong.

"Hinata, tunggu di sana, aku akan memesan seperti biasa, apa hari ini menumu berbeda?"

"Tidak Ino, seperti biasa saja, aku akan duduk di bangku itu"  
Setelah Ino pergi, Hinata berjalan kearah meja kosong itu.  
'Naruto-kun'  
Batin Hinata saat melihat Naruto tak jauh dari meja yang dia duduki.  
Terlihat jelas wajah murung Hinata, saat melihat tawa Naruto pecah di depan wanita lain.  
'Naruto-kun tidak pernah tertawa dan bercanda seperti itu pada ku, dia hanya merayuku saja'

"Hoi-hoi Hinata, apa yang kau lihat"  
Tegur Ino ketika melihat wajah murung Hinata.

"Ehkhh Ino, kau sudah datang? Aku tadak melihat apa-apa kok, jangan pedulikan."  
Hinata mulai gugup sekarang.

"Hnnn, Naruto senpai ya? Sepertinya itu kekasihnya, mereka terlihat serasi, apa kau cemburu?"  
Goda Ino kepada teman baiknya yang saat ini terlihat memerah di kedua pipinya.

"Ti-tidak Ino, aku ti-tidak mungkin cemburu"  
Wajah kesal Hinata terlihat jelas.  
Sebenarnya sih saat ini dia emang sedang cemburu tingkat Hokage.

"Hahaha, ia Hinata cantik, aku hanya becanda, jangan pasang wajah begitu, lihat tu, pesanan kita sedang menuju kemari."

Percakapan kedua sahabat itu terhenti, sebab mereka harus buru-buru menikmati makanan siangnya, waktunya sangat terbatas untuk mereka saat ini.

Terlihat seringai dari meja yang tidak jauh dari Ino dan Hinata.  
Naruto menatap gadis pujaannya yang sedang kesal ketika memandang kearahnya.

Sebenarnya Naruto sudah menyadari kehadiran Hinata dari awal Hinata menginjakkan kakinya di kantin ini. Dia sengaja membuat Hinata cemburu dengan interaksi kepada Sakura. Walau Sakura sedikit risih dengan perilaku Naruto yang tiba-tiba aneh kepadanya.

"Oii baka, hentikan senyuman menjijikkanmu itu, tadi kau tertawa sambil mengusap rambutku, sekarang kau semakin aneh. Aku mulai takut di dekat mu sekarang"  
Sakura terlihat sedikit menjauh dari Naruto.

"Terserah kau, aku hanya ingin membuat wanitaku yang di meja sana cemburu."  
Naruto berkata cuek, sebenarnya makanan mereka sedari tadi sudah habis.

"Apa! Kau memanfaatkan aku, dasar baka, bagaimana kalau dia melabrak ku bodoh?!"  
Sakura semangkin kesal sekarang di tambah hatinya terasa nyeri saat Naruto berkata 'wanitaku'

"Tenanglah Sakura, dia tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh yang tadi kau ucapkan, kau lihat perempuan imut berambut dark blue panjang di meja sana, apa wajahnya terlihat suka memberontak?"

Sakura mengikuti arah mata Naruto, danSakura merasa sangat terkejut.  
"A-apa! Hyuga Hinata, kau gila, mana mungkin dia mau bersamamu, di sudah tunangan, bahkan satu universitas tahu dia milik siapa."

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Sakura hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kau tidak tahu sedang berbicara dengan siapa nona, kita lihat saja nanti"  
Ucap Naruto sombong.

"Terserah, kau aneh, aku pergi dulu."  
Ketika Sakura hendak bangkit dari tempat duduknya, tangan Tan Naruto langsung menahannya.

"Temani aku sebentar lagi, nanti aku antar kau pulang"pinta Naruto, dan Sakura kembali duduk dengan wajah kesalnya.

Naruto menatap kearah Sasuke cs.  
'Sepertiny aku bisa memanfaatkan Sakura sekarang'  
Naruto berpikir dengan adanya Sakura, Sasuke akan merasa Hinata aman saat ini.  
Dan benar saja, terlihat Sasuke cs menghampiri meja Hinata, tak berapa lama berbicara dengan kedua wanita itu, Sasuke dan gengnya pergi meninggalkan kedua wanita itu.

"Sebentar lagi, kuantar kau pulang" ucap Naruto kepada Sakura, setelah melihat kepergian Sasuke.

RzOneNHL.

Tidak berapa lama Sasuke dan gengnya pergi, Hinata dan Ino juga pergi keluar dari kantin untuk jam kuliah terakhir mereka.

Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Naruto, Hinata pergi begitu saja.  
Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum lucu melihat wajah Hinata saat meliriknya tadi.

"Kau aku antar pulang, apa masih ingin di sini?"  
Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja pulang, aku sudah tidak memiliki urusan lagi disini."  
Sakura berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto.

"Tunggu di depan, aku bayar tagihan dulu"

"Terserah!"  
Balas Sakura ketus lalu berjalan keluar kantin.  
Sedangkan Naruto terkekeh dengan mendengar ucapan Sakura.

Perjalanan Naruto dan Sakura terasa sunyi, Sangat berbeda dengan kondisi mereka yang sebelumnya.

'Ini menyebalkan, kenapa aku harus terjebak dalam kondisi seperti ini.  
Sebenarnya aku bingung dengan perasaanku, aku merasa sangat sesak saat dia bilang bahwa Hinata Hyuga adalah wanitanya. Wajar sih bila seorang lelaki menyukai tuan putri seperti Hinata, cantik, baik, dan ahkkkk, tubuhnya membuatku iri.  
Apa semua lelaki menyukai dada besar seperti milik Hinata, kalau itu benar, mana mungkin Naruto mau melihat kearahku.'

"Hei hei Sakura, kita sudah sampai, kau turun atau kubawa kau pulang"

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, wajah putih Sakura memerah malu, di tambah dia tadi sedang menghayalkan lelaki bodoh di sebelahnya.

"Enak saja, kau pikir aku apaan, barang?"  
Jawab Sakura ketus.

"Naruto?"

"Hn"  
Gumam Naruto saat mendengar namanya di panggil.

"Apa benar ka-kau me-menyukai Hi-hinata?"  
'aduhhhh! Kenapa kau gagap Sakura' teriak batin Sakura.

"Kenapa kau menyakkan itu?"  
Naruto bingung dengan pertanyaan Sakura padanya, dan otak cerdasnya langsung memberi alaram tanda bahaya.

"Jawab saja, aku hanya penasaran"

"Hei hei, kau cemburu?"  
Goda Naruto, dan merah di wajah Sakura semakin padam.

"Iss, dasar kuning baka, klau GK mau jawab ya sudah, aku turun"  
Sakura langsung menarik kenop pintu mobil Naruto.  
Tapi sebelum pintu terbuka, tangan Naruto menghentikannya.

"Jangan marah, akanku jawab"

Saat ini sakura dapat merasakan terpaan nafas Naruto di depan wajahnya.  
Posisi mereka sangat dekat, karena tadi Naruto mencoba Manarik pintu yang di coba di buka oleh Sakura.

"Menjauh kau baka!"  
Sakura mendorong wajah Naruto yang tadi tepat di depan wajahnya.  
'Matanya seakan menyerapku kedalam' batin Sakura.

"Ya ya bawel"  
Lalu Naruto duduk seperti sediakala.

"Hinata, dia wanita yang berhasil menarik atensi ku disaat pertama aku melihatnya sekitar 3 Bulan yang lalu di perpustakaan kota, beberapa hari yang lalu kami menjalin hubungan. Tapi, kau tahu bukan, dia sudah tunangan, dan bulan depan akan menikah"  
Naruto menceritakan hubungannya dengan Hinata tanpa beban.  
Peria kuning tersebut terus menatap langit-langit mobilnya tanpa memperdulikan wajah tegang dan sedih Sakura.  
"Apa aku salah jika merebutnya di saat di sudah akan menikah?"

Sakura tak mampu menjawab, baru kali ini dia merasakan jatuh cinta, tapi cintanya harus musnah ketika mendengar curahan hati dari orang yang di anggapnya istimewa.

'Semenjak pertemuan pertama kita, aku berharap kita kembali bertemu, sebab itu aku mulai sering mengunjungi fakultas sastra, hanya untuk melihatmu Naruto.'  
Batin Sakura sedih.  
Sakura berbohong tentang dia yang memiliki teman di fakultas sastra, nyatanya dia hanya ingin melihat pujaan hatinya yang saat ini berada di sebelah dirinya.

"Kau tidak salah, aku masih disini"  
Setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang sedikit ambigu di akhirannya, Sakura segera turun dari mobil peria yang membuat nya nyaman sekaligus patah hati di saat bersamaan.

Naruto masih kaku akibat kalimat terakhir Sakura barusan, sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari Sakura sudah turun dari mobilnya.

"Apa maksud ucapannya? Dasar gadis bodoh, lebih baik kau menjauh dariku, sebelum aku mempermainkanmu Sakura, jangan beri aku celah, kau sudah kuanggap teman, tidak lebih."  
Ucap Naruto dengan penekanan di setiap kalimatnya, walau Sakura sudah tidak berada di sebelahnya.  
Dia tidak bodoh, dia sadar akan kalimat Sakura.

Melihat pintu gerbang rumah besar di depannya tertutup, Naruto segera pergi dari tempat itu, untuk menuju tempat yang sudah di tetapkan dengan Hinata.

 **RzOneNHL**.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 14:00  
Naruto masih setia menunggu Hinata.  
Karena jam kuliah Hinata pasti baru selesai, dan butuh 15menit berjalan kaki dari universitas ketaman stasiun Tokyo.

14:19  
Hinata tampak terengah-engah saat tiba di hadapan Naruto.

"Kau telat 19 menit, apa aku harus menghukummu?"  
Naruto pura-pura marah.  
Mana mungkin Naruto marah dengan wanita yang berhasil menundukkannya.

"Maaf Na-naruto-kun, aku baru selesai jam kuliah, bahkan aku rela lari-lari kemari, a-apa Naruto-kun masih marah. Hiks-hiks"  
'Entah mengapa aku langsung menagis ketika melihat wajah Naruto-kun' batin Hinata.

Mendengar isakan Hinata, Naruto gelagapan tak tentu.  
Bahkan orang-orang di sekitar mereka mulai menatap kearahnya, seolah olah Hinata dan Naruto adalah tontonan.

"Lihat pemuda itu, dia membiarkan gadis cantik itu menangis"  
"Dasar peria jahat"  
"Mungkin dia menghamili gadis manis itu, lalu mencoba meninggalkannya di stasiun"

Mendengar ocehan tak jelas di sekelilingnya, Naruto langsung menarik Hinata kepelukanya sambil menenangkan Hinata, dan kalimat yang terakhir dia dengar, memmbuatnya bergedik ngeri.

"Sssstt, tenang Hime, aku tidak akan mungkin menghukum wanita yang paling ku sayangi."  
Naruto mengelus Surai panjang Hinata, berharap sang kekasih diam dan gak mewek lagi.  
Bukannya diam, Hinata malah semangkin meninggikan suaranya.

Wajah Naruto terlihat pucat sekarang, bahkan orang-orang yang disekitar mereka mulai mendekat kearah mereka, seolah-ingin menangkap dan menghajar Naruto.

Tak ingin tambah gawat, Naruto langsung menarik Hinata untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Brumm  
Mobil milik Naruto melaju meninggalkan Taman dan membawa Hinata ke tempat yang lebih nyaman.

"Hi sayang, jangan menangis terus, aku jadi semangkin merasa bersalah salah karena tadi memarahimu"  
Naruto memberhentikan mobilnya di trotoar, memeluk kembali wanita di hadapannya.

"Hiks-hiks, Naruto-kun tadi sangat mesra dengan wanita pink itu di kantin, ba-bahkan a-aku pernah melihat Na-naruto-kun membonceng dia dan memeluk mesra Naruto-kun."  
Mendengar ucapan Hinata barusan, bibir Naruto langsung tersenyum gemes, dia pikir Hinata menangis akibat dia marah tadi.  
Ternyata Hinata nya cemburu pada Sakura.

Cup  
Naruto mencium bibir Hinata singkat, dan itu sukses menghentikan tangisan Hinata.

"Apa aku pernah mencium wanita pink itu seperti tadi? Dan apa aku mengatakan cinta pada wanita pink tadi? Kami hanya teman, dia yang menolongku saat aku kedinginan menunggumu di halte bus dekat mansion Hyuga, apa aku salah tertawa bersamanya?"

Hinata malah terlihat merasa bersalah sekarang, dia tahu siapa penyebab Naruto kedinginan, yaitu dirinya sendiri.  
"Maaf, aku hanya cemburu melihat Naruto-kun Dengan wanita lain."

"Kau milikku, dan aku milikmu, wajar kau cemburu, tapi percayalah, aku mencintaimu walaupun aku berada di sekitar wanita tercantik sekalipun."

Hinata merasa terpesona dengan kalimat murahan Naruto barusan.

"Apa sekarang aku boleh menciummu? Aku kangen"  
Hanya anggukan yang di terima Naruto, dan itu sudah cukup.

Cup

Yaaaa coba bayangin sendiri

 **RzOneNHL.**

Setelah melakukan ciuman panas yang mampu membuat keringat mengucur deras untuk meluapkan rasa rindu yang terlarang ini, dan mereka berdua mulai membahas apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Ini masih jam 14:30. Filmnya tayang jam 16, kita masih punya banyak waktu. Apa kau lapar?"  
Rencananya hari ini Naruto ingin mengajak sang kekasih untuk nonton film baru.

"Ehkk, film? Apakah kita mau nonton?" 'Akupukir dia akan menyertku ke kamarnya'  
Tanya Hinata bingung, dia pikir Naruto akan menelanjangi seperti biasa.  
Dasar Hinata, Naruto GK gitu juga kali.

"Ia Hime, kita makan dulu ya, kau pasti lapar setelah menangis cemburu seperti tadi?"  
Kata-kata Naruto sukses membuat pipi Hinata menggembung, dan itu terlihat sangat manis di mata biru Naruto.

"Mou Naruto-kun, jangan menggodaku!"  
Sedangkan Naruto hanya tertawa melihat tingkah lucu wanitanya.

"Jangan pasang wajah menggoda seperti itu, atau aku akan menyeretmu ke ranjangku sekarang!"  
Ancaman Naruto mendapat cubitan di pinggangnya.

"Dasar mesum, aku lapar, jangan menggodaku terus, atau aku pulang saja!"  
Sepertinya Hinata beneran kesal sekarang, sedangkan Naruto jangan di Tanya, dia sudah sangat merindukan Hinata, mana mau dia di tinggal untuk saat ini.

"Baik Hyuga-sama, kita pergi makan sekarang."

Naruto mengemudikan mobilnya menuju mall Ciputra seraya di pusat kota Tokyo (wkwkwk Ciputra)  
Sepertinya mereka akan makan dan nonton di tempat yang sama.

 **RzOneNHL.**

Di tempat lain, terlihat seorang gadis aka Ino Yamanaka sedang menggrutu tidak jelas didepan sebuah mall.  
Sepertinya gadis itu menunggu seseorang.  
Dan, tidak berapa lama, orang yang di tunggu sang gadis itu datang.

"Saiii! Aku akan mencekikmu bila kau datang terlambat lagi!"  
Ino langsung memaki sang kekasih yang baru sampai di hadapannya.

"Hahaha, maaf Cantik, aku terjebak macat."  
Bohong Sai dengan senyum dan alasan palsunya.

"Diam Sai, jangan berbohong, kau pasti menonton pertandingan basket bersama Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Melihat Topi yang kau kenakan, aku sudah tahu!"

Saat ini Sai hanya mampu tersenyum kecut. Dia hampir saja melupakan janji dengan kekasih cantiknya ini.

"Hehehe"

Grepppp

Tiba-tiba Ino menarik tangan Sai dan menyembunyikan tubuh mereka di balik papan iklan kecil di mall yang saat ini mereka singgahi.

"Ada apa Ino, kau kenapa?"  
Sai bertanya karena tingkah aneh Ino.

"Sstttt! Diam Sai-kun, lihat disana, bukankah itu Hinata-chan dan Naruto senpai, mengapa mereka bisa bersama?"

Sai mengikuti arah pandangan Ino.  
Dia sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat.

'Kupukir dia akan bersama Sakura hari ini, ternyata dia licik juga, membuat Sakura menjadi peralihan perhatian Sasuke.' batin Sai.

"Kita ikuti mereka, sepertinya mereka ingin makan di sana"  
Sai langsung menarik Ino ke dalam restoran yang saat ini di masuki Naruto dan Hinata.

Hampir 1 jam mereka memperhatikan interaksi antara Naruto dan Hinata yang terlihat sangat mesra di bangku restauran.  
Bahkan Hinata tanpa malu memeluk pinggang Naruto dan menyandarkan wajahnya di dada pemuda pirang itu dan di sambut tawa halus dari Naruto.

Ino hanya mampu menjatuhkan rahangnya sekarang, di terpaku dengan sifat manjanya Hinata pada Naruto.  
'Ini sangat langkah'  
Batin Ino. Walau Ino juga sedikit merasa kecewa disana.

Sedangkan Sai, dia hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya.  
'Sasuke harus tahu'

Sai lalu merogoh HP-nya untuk menelepon Sasuke.  
Tetapi, hasilnya nihil, sepertinya handphone Sasuke sedang lowbat saat ini.  
"Ahkkkk, Sasuke tidak bisa di hubungi, apa kita harus mengikuti mereka sekarang?"  
Sai mendecih tak suka, Ino hanya menatap Kekasihnya yang terlihat kesal, dan bingung dengan kondisi mereka saat ini, sepertinya, acara berbelanja Ino harus di pending.

"Kita ikuti mereka, sepertinya Hinata dan pemuda kuning itu akan segera pergi dari tempat ini."

Sai dan Ino setia menstalking kedua sejoli tersebut.  
Dan sekarang Hinata dan Naruto terlihat memasuki Gedung bioskop dan membeli tiket untuk sebuah film.  
Ino dan Sai juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang di lakukan Naruto dan Hinata.

Berjarak 4 block dari kursi Hinata dan Naruto, mereka dapat melihat dua sejoli itu dengan jelas.

Sepertinya, film yang mereka lihat saat ini tidak terlalu seru, karena terlihat banyak bangku kosong di ruangan ini.

Malah, pandangan Sai dan Ino lebih suka menyaksikan live movie sekarang.  
Adegan hot yang di lakukan Naruto kepada Hinata berhasil membuat mereka berdua menegang.  
Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini dengan gesit Naruto mengekploitasi bagian bibir dan leher gadis Hyuga tersebut.  
Seolah-olah, tidak ada orang lain di sekitar mereka berdua.

Ino tercengang dan hampir menjerit jika saja Sai tidak membekap mulutnya.

"Kita pergi, ini sudah cukup. Sasuke tidak harus tahu, ini akan sangat menyakitkan bila kita memberitahu kepadanya"  
Sai langsung menarik Ino untuk keluar dari gedung bioskop tersebut.  
Karena dia tidak tahan dengan wajah sedih Ino dan pemandangan di hadapannya tadi.

 **RzOneNHL.**

"Na-naruto-kun, enghh! Ini te-tempat umumhh, bagaimana jika ada tangguh mhh me-melihat?"  
Hinata tampak mati-matian menahan erangan sebab bibir Naruto bermain di area leher hingga belahan dadanya, bahkan 2 kancing bajunya sudah terbuka.

"Sssstt, aku tidak tahan lagi, kita ke Rumahku, hampir 2 hari aku tidak menjamah tubuhmu Hime."  
Dengan segera Naruto menyeret Hinata keluar ruangan tersebut, sepertinya bermain di ranjang lebih nyaman piker Naruto.

Butuh waktu 20 menit mereka akhirnya tiba di rumah Naruto.

Naruto menarik Hinata menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2 tanpa memperdulikan tatapan maid yang memandanginya.  
Sebelum mereka tiba di kamar Naruto, pemuda kuning itu meneriaki semua maid yang tiba-tiba semangkin remain menonton mereka berdua.

"KALIAN SEMUA, JANGAN ADA YANG MEMBUKA MULUT KEPADA KAA-CHAN, ATAU KUPECAT! DAN, BUBAR KALIAN SEMUA, APA ADA HAL YANG INGIN KALIAN KATAKAN, APA ADA PERTUNJUKAN YANG MENARIK? BUBARRR!"  
Mendengar teriakan dari majikan mereka, para maid di rumah Naruto hanya mengangguk patuh, lalu pergi kembali bekerja seperti biasa.

"Naruto-kun, jangan marah, aku takut mendengar suara bentakan Naruto-kun tadi"  
Cicit Hinata.

"Itu buat mereka yang suka mengurusi urusan pribadi majikannya, kau tidak termasuk Hime, kalau begitu ayo kita lanjut yang tadi"  
Dan di jawab dengan anggukan dari kepala Hinata.

Cekrekk  
Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu mereka berdua masuk, dan tidak lupa untuk menguncinya kembali.

Hinata berjalan kearah nakas untuk meletakkan tas Selempangnya.  
Tiba-tiba Naruto memeluknya dan mencium tengkuknya dari belakang.

"Naruto-kun, geli enghh, kita bisa melakukannya di ranjang"  
Hinata mencoba berbalik menghadap Naruto, akan tetapi, Naruto menahannya.

"Menungging Hinata, kita langsung saja!"

Sedangkan Hinata tersentak karena Naruto menekan tengkuknya untuk menungging.  
Tangan Hinata sekarang bertumpuan pada nakas di depannya.  
Hinata merasa sangat malu sekarang. Naruto menunggangi dirinya bagai kuda.  
Secara perlahan Naruto mengangkat Rok yang Hinata pakai dan menurunkan celana dalam Hinata.

Sedikit menghirup bau Manis dari selangkangan Hinata saat dia menyusupkan kepalanya di antara paha Hinata.

"Enghh Naruhhh, ahkkkk ja-jangan dihhh ji-jihlhat begitu!"

Tidak hanya menghirup, Naruto juga menjilati kepemilikan Hinata dengan brutal, bahkan Hinata sudah sangat basah sekarang.  
Entah sadar atau tidak, Hinata memohon kepada Naruto agar segera memasukkan miliknya kedalam milik Hinata.

"Ce-cepat Ma-masukhanhh Naruhhh! A-aku sudah tidaklah tahan!"  
Mendengar permintaan sang kekasih, Naruto segera mengeluarkan juniornya yang sedari tadi siap menantang.  
Terlihat sedikit percum keluar dari kepala junior Naruto.

"Kau sudah basah Hime, kita bisa mulai sekarang."  
Perlahan tapi pasti, penis Naruto memasuki lobang surga dunia milik Hinata.  
Walau sudah beberapa kali melakukannya, lobang milik Hinata masih terasa sempit bagi milik Naruto.

"Enghh" desahan dan desisan Naruto menggema di ruangan tertutup ini.

"HINATAKHHH, kau sempit sekali enghh!  
Naruto meracau hebat kala dia menggedor habis-habisan pertahanan Hinata.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa teriak histeris dengan kenikmatan yang di berikan penis Naruto kepada dirinya.

"Na-naruto-kunhhh, akguuhh keluarkkhhh! Ahgghh aghhh!"  
Erangan erangan nikmat itu terus berlanjut, seakan tiada hari esok.

"Keluarkan semua Himehhh enggghhhh, jangan kau tahan!"

Tangan Naruto tak menyia-nyiakan dada Hinata yang menggantung, meski masih terbalut pakaiannya yang sudah awut-awutan.  
Remasan demi remasan dia berikan untuk menambah nikmat yang di terima Hinata.

Sudah merasa lelah dengan posisi doggy stylenya. Naruto menarik Hinata ke ranjang empuk di sebelah mereka.

Melucuti semua baju milik Hinata dan miliknya lalu melanjutkan gerakan erotis yang sempat tertunda.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun"

"Enghh, aku juga"  
Kecupan, tindihan, remasan dan goyang terjadi sore itu.

Erangan-erangan nikmat terlepas dari mulut kedua sejoli yang sudah di mabukkan dunia yang mereka singgahi saat ini.

Cinta tidak butuh waktu, tapi kenyamanan yang cinta butuhkan.  
Seseorang terlalu bodoh bila mengejar matahari. Karena tanpa di kejar, sinar matahari akan menghampiri mereka.  
Begitu juga dengan Hinata.

Selama Matahari masih memberikan kehangatan, apakah harus berpikir ulang untuk menerima kehangatan itu.

 **TBC.**

 **RzOneNHL off.**

 **Selamat menikmati makanan mata dan imagination anda.  
Orang yang mampu berimajinasi, pasti sukses.**

 **RzOneNHL COMEBACK  
Ada yang fic ane tidak.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapeter 9** **  
** **Naruto dan teman-teman hanya milik MK sensei** **  
** **saya selaku author hanya meminjam saja**

 **Fic ini mengandung konflik yang lumayan berat dan ada beberapa adegan Lime and Lemon di dalamnya** **  
** **Bagi pembaca yang masih usia dibawah umur, saya harap agar tidak membaca Fic ini**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt, NTR tingkat tinggi :v**

 **Pair: NHL**

 _ **Bacot author:**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cacian dan Hinaan anda, akanku buat menjadi SEMEANGAT.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ingat kata-kata Maito Dai (ayah si monster hijau konoha)**_

 **Hinata POV.**

Aku terbangun dengan kondisi badan yang cukup mengenaskan, pakaian berserak dimana-mana, bahkan celana dalamku sangat jauh dari tempat ku saat ini.

Aku melihat wajah Naruto-kun yang masih terlelap, pria jangkung yang saat ini menjadi kekasihku juga terlihat tidak mengenakan apapun di balik selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh kami berdua, atau mungkin dia hanya mengenakan celana boxser kodok kesayangan dirinya, karena setiap kami melakukannya, aku pasti melihat gambar kodok di setiap boxsernya.  
Terkadang aku tertawa pelan, mengapa cowok secool Naruto suka dengan hewan menggelikan itu.

Aku mencoba bangkit lalu memunguti pakaian ku.  
Setelah itu aku segera pergi ke toilet yang berada di kamar ini.

Setelah selesai dengan penampilanku, aku kembali menghampiri Naruto dan membangunkannya.  
Sebenarnya sih aku tidak tega, tapi aku harus segera pulang, karena ini sudah sangat larut.  
Jika aku pulang tanpa memberi tahu dirinya, bisa-bisa Naruto-kun marah.

" Naruto-kun bangun, aku harus segera pulang"  
Ku coba menggoyangkan tubuh Naruto-kun agar dia cepat tersadar dari mimpinya.  
Wajah memelasnya tampak jelas ketika di mencoba duduk dan menyandarkan diri pada kepala tempat tidur.

"Ini pukul berapa Hime, apa tidak sebaiknya kau menginap di rumahku saja?"  
Ucap Naruto sambil mengucek mata biru kesukaan diriku.

Sebenarnya sih ingin tetap tinggal di sini, tapi itu tidak mungkin, Neji-nii pasti khawatir, sebab tadi pagi Tou-san pergi keluar kota dan menitipkan diriku untuk di awasi Kaka sepupuku itu.

"Tidak Naruto-kun, aku harus tetap pulang, aku takut Neji-nii marah, dan ini hampir pukul 21:00."  
Ku tatap Naruto-kun intens, tapi dirinya tetap tidak bergeming, dia malah cuek menguap lebar di depanku, dan itu membuatku sedikit kesal.

"Sudah terlalu larut sayang, Tou-san dan Nii-san mu pasti marah, lebih baik sekalian besok pagi saja aku mengantarmu Hime"  
Seperti tidak memiliki beban Dirinya mengucapkan itu, dia kira aku akan selamat jika pulang pagi, bahkan tunanganku sendiri akan mati jika ketahuan menyekapku di rumahnya.

"Tidak Naruto-kun, Tou-san sedang ada urusan di luar kota, dan mungkin akan kembali esok pagi, maka dari itu aku harus ada di Rumah, Neji-nii tidak akan marah besar jika aku pulang sekarang"  
Aku tetap memaksa Naruto-kun untuk mengantarku pulang, dan akhirnya dia menyerah dan bangkit dari kasur empuknya sambil mengumpat tidak jelas, dan itu terlihat lucu. Dan satu lagi, tebakanku benar, dia menggunakan Boxser kodok miliknya dan berjalan cuek ke arah kamar mandi.

 **Hinata POV end.**

Jalanan terlihat sepi saat ini, padahal ini malam Minggu, mengapa terasa sepi, atau mungkin para muda mudi Tokyo sedang menikmati malam panas mereka di love Hotel. Dan itu tidak terlalu asing lagi untuk kota megapolitan seperti ini.

"Kita sudah sampai Hinata-chan, bangunlah, atau kau mau ku gendong sampai kedalam kamar milikmu?"  
Naruto tampak sedang membangunkan Hinata dengan menggoyangkan tubuh mungil itu pelan. Sepertinya si Hyuga ini sangat lelah.

Hinata yang merasakan bisikan dan sentuhan Naruto pada pundaknya, hanya mampu memerah dan mengerucutkan bibirnya akibat ucapan Naruto.

"Mou Naruto-kun, a-aku bisa sendiri, dan aku hanya sedikit terlelap tadi"  
Jawab Hinata.

Melihat wajah manis dan sikap tsundre wanitanya, Naruto jadi benar-benar ingin menggendong kekasihnya ini hingga ke kamar dan menelanjanginya seperti beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Ya ya Hime, jangan tunjukkan wajah manismu itu sekarang, atau kubawa kau pulang!"  
Naruto mengucapkan kata-kata miliknya sambil terkekeh pelan. Sebab wajah Hinata benar-benar terlihat kesal sekarang.

 **Cup**  
Hinata mencium pipi Naruto dan segera keluar dari mobil itu dan berlari memasuki gerbang rumahnya.  
"Hati-hati Anata!"

Naruto tampak terpaku dengan senyum di bibirnya sambil memandang Hinata yang mulai tidak terlihat setelah masuk kedalam gerbang mansion Hyuga.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata"  
Gumam Naruto setelah Hinata benar-benar hilang dari pandangan matanya.

 **RzOneNHL**

"Dari mana saja?"  
Suara Neji menghentikan acara mengendap-ngendap Hinata.  
Menolehkan kepalanya sedikit, lalu memasang senyum terbaik miliknya agar Neji melepaskan dan tidak memberi tahu ayahnya tentang ini.

"Ma-maaf Nii-san, aku ada urusan tadi"  
Hinata tampak gugup karena senyuman termanis miliknya tidak mempan untuk batu es di hadapannya.

"Jangan berbohong Hinata, aku melihat ada mobil hitam mengantarmu, siapa dia, itu bukan Sasuke, jadi katakan dengan jujur!"  
Tatapan Neji menegas, dan Hinata hanya bisa tertunduk sedih.  
Sepertinya itu sedikit membuat Neji lunak, sebab dia melihat air mata Hinata menetes di lantai kayu rumah ini.

"Bagaimana aku bisa marah, kau sudah menangis padahal aku tidak memukulmu"  
Tampaknya Neji sedikit frustasi, sebab dirinya sangat lemah akan air mata adik sepupu kesayangannya ini.

"Ma-maaf"  
Hanya kata maaf yang keluar dari bibir Hinata, dan itu berhasil membuat dirinya selamat dari tekanan sepupunya.

"Masuklah ke kamarmu, aku hanya khawatir, Hiasi-sama mempercayakan dirimu padaKu, jadi aku sangat khawatir kau pulang terlambat sekalipun ini malam Minggu."  
Neji hanya bisa menghela nafas berat setelah mengucapkan uneg-unegnya pada sepupu yang mulai nakal ini.

Melihat Neji sudah memberi lampu hijau, Hinata langsung memeluk Neji dan mengucapkan terima kasih berulang-ulang.

Neji yang di peluk Hinata hanya dapat pasrah, tapi hidungnya mencium bau parfum cowok yang sangat kental di tubuh sang adik.

"Baumu seperti cowok, jangan terlalu menempel, Nii-san akan selalu mendukungmu, tapi kau harus berhati-hati dengan peria itu"  
Pelukan mereka terlepas, sebab Hinata mencerna kata-kata Neji barusan.  
Dia tampak berfikir, apa Neji sudah tau? Mungkin itu yang ada dalam benaknya.

Selagi Hinata masih terpaku, Neji mencium kening adiknya, dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan koridor rumah di mana Hinata berada saat ini.

"Nii-san... Terima kasih"  
Gumam Hinata pelan ketika dia sudah kembali dari keterkejutannya. Sekarang hanya tinggal dirinya di sini, meneteskan air mata dalam diam.

Hinata menyadari kesalahan yang dia perbuat, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan mungkin sudah berjamur.

Melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju kamarnya miliknya.  
Dia harus tidur untuk melepas perasaan lelah yang semakin memberatkan kaki-kaki jenjang miliknya, sedikit bersandar pada dinding-dinding di sebelah nya, pasti dapat membantu agar tubuhnya tidak terjungkal di sini, tak berapa lama dia sampai di kamar dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang.

Entah mengapa hujan turun deras malam ini, padahal tadi cuaca baik-baik saja.  
Rasa dingin menusuk kulit seorang peria reven yang sedari tadi menghalangi laju mobil Naruto di sekitar kompleks perumahan Hinata.

Naruto masih terlihat diam di dalam mobil hitam miliknya, sudah hampir setengah jam dia memandang mobil milik Sasuke yang menghalangi jalannya.

Komplek ini terasa sangat sunyi, sangat cocok bila di jadikan tempat adu jotos.  
Sasuke semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada pentungan baseball di tangan kanannya. Sepertinya rasa cemburu sudah membakar akal sehat pemuda reven satu ini, tanpa memperdulikan kemampuan dan orang yang di hadapinya saat ini.

Naruto masih terlihat santai saat Sasuke turun dengan senjata di tangannya.  
Air hujan tampak membasahi bajunya, dan Sinar dari kedua lampu mobil mereka membuat hawa dingin berkurang walau sedikit.

Naruto mengikuti apa yang di lakukan Sasuke, turun dengan tangan kosong seakan tak takut dengan tebaran hawa membunuh dari pukulan baseball yang di genggam erat peria di depannya.

"Ternyata bocah Uchiha berani nekat juga, haii bocah! Apa aku harus memulangknmu ke rumah sakit, kau sudah melukai kedua sisi wajahku, saat itu aku hanya diam, tapi sekarang tidak. Akan ku ajari kau bagaimana cara bertarung dan hormat kepada Nii-san mu!"  
Terlihat seringai Naruto yang sedikit membuat sang Uchiha bergetar, bagai manapun Naruto terlihat sangat menakutkan saat ini.  
Otot yang terpatri di tubuh pemuda itu sangat jelas terlihat, sebab Naruto membuka bajunya sebelum turun dari mobilnya.

"Cihh, karena kau lebih besar dariku kau pikir aku takut paman bajingan, kau sudah tua, tidak pantas dekat dengan wanitaku. Sebaiknya kau mundur sebelum benda di tanganku ini mengeluarkan isi otak busukmu di sini!"  
Sasuke mencoba membalas aksi provokator dari Naruto. Walau pemuda pirang di depannya tampak Santai.

Terjangan angin dan hujan malam yang dapat membuat tubuh menggigil tidak berpengaruh untuk mereka.  
Terutama Naruto, hawa panas dalam tubuhnya bergejolak seperti ingin menghabis adik kecil di depannya.

Sasuke berlari kearah Naruto sambil mengangkat tinggi pentungan di tangan kanannya.  
Ayunan keras itu berhasil di hindari Naruto.  
Tapi kaki Sasuke tidak tinggal diam, tendangan keras miliknya berhasil membuat Naruto mundur beberapa langkah dan bertumpuan pada kap mobil di belakangnya.

"Cuiih! Hanya segitu kekuatan mu?"  
Umpat Naruto, meski dia sempat meringis.

Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah, sepertinya dia tidak ingin merusak mobil Naruto di depannya.

"Aku tak ingin meneruskan mobil mahal mu, kemarilh, kita selesaikan di tengah."

Mendengar nada sindiran Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum sinis.  
'ternyata mulut Uchiha pedas juga' pikir Naruto.

Kali ini Naruto mencoba menyerang Sasuke dengan tangan kosong miliknya.  
Pukulan-pukulan terarah miliknya membuat Sasuke kewalahan, walau beberapa pukulan menghantam kayu keras yang di genggam Sasuke, dia tidak merasa sakit.

Buggg!  
Hantaman tangan kiri Naruto kearah dada sang Uchiha membuat Sasuke jatuh terduduk dan meringis.  
Tidak sampai di situ, Naruto kembali menendang Wajah Sasuke dan membuat pemuda itu tergeletak mengenaskan di atas aspal dingin.

"Cuihh! Aku pikir kau kuat, hanya dengan dua pukulan ku, kau sudah tidak berdaya. Datang padaku saat kau kuat, aku akan kembali mengajarimu cara bertarung."

Sasuke meringis menahan sakit di dada dan rahangnya, tendangan tanpa perasaan Naruto mungkin sudah menggeser posisi rahang milik Sasuke.

Melihat kondisi Sasuke yang sudah tidak berdaya, menumbuhkan rasa iba walau sedikit.  
Cuaca yang semakin dingin juga memaksanya agar segera pulang.

Naruto memapah tubuh pemuda yang sudah terkapar di depannya.  
Lalu membawanya kedalam mobil milik Uchiha itu. Tak lupa melemparkan pentungan baseball ke bangku penumpang.

"Pulanglah, sebentar lagi rasa peningmu akan hilang, kau bisa kembali mengemudi, aku mengenal Nii-sanmu, tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan imouto kesayangan terkapar di sini."  
Ucap Naruto dengan sedikit senyum.

"Terimakasih, tapi urusan kita belum berakhir sampai disini"  
Walau sudah kalah, tampaknya pemuda Uchiha ini masih mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas dan manis secara bersamaan.  
Dan di balas singkat oleh Naruto.

"Aku tidak peduli!"  
Membanting pintu mobil Sasuke, lalu berjalan kearah mobilnya dan pergi dari tempat kejadian.

 **RzOneNHL**

Bandara Narita terlihat sibuk pagi ini.  
Seorang pria berambut kuning tapi sedikit lebih panjang dan tindak memiliki 3garis namun sangat mirip dengan Naruto baru saja keluar dari pintu kedatangan internasional.

Pria itu sesekali mengecek Handphone miliknya dan mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

"Minato?"  
Pria kuning tadi aka Minato Namikaze menoleh kearah seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Hiashi Itu kau? Lama tidak bertemu."  
Minato mencoba mengenali teman lamanya lalu berjabat tangan.  
Dulu mereka tidak terlalu dekat, akan tetapi istri mereka dulu bersahabat.

"Tentu saja, kau melupakanku? Ya wajar saja, sudah hampir 20 tahun kita tidak bertemu."  
Balas Hiashi sambil duduk di kursi tunggu yang sama dengan Minato.  
"Kau menunggu seseorang?"  
Lanjut kepala keluarga Hyuga itu.

"Begitulah, putra ku sulit sekali di hubungi"  
Minato berucap sambil melihat jam di handphone miliknya.  
06:05 waktu Tokyo.  
"Mungkin ini terlalu pagi" sambungnya.

"Ikutlah denganku, kau bisa menunggunya di kediaman ku, kebetulan sebentar lagi keponakanku akan datang, dan rumahku juga tidak jauh dari bandara."  
Hiashi mencoba mengundang teman lamanya, sebab Minato terlihat sangat kelelahan saat ini.

Wajah Minato terlihat menimbang-nimbang ajakan Hiashi, dan lagi pula dirinya tidak memiliki siapa-siapa di Jepang kecuali Naruto dan keluarga istrinya.  
Meski Minato pengusaha sukses dan memiliki rumah mewah di Jepang, akan tetapi cabang usaha miliknya sama sekali tidak ada di negara matahari terbit ini.

"Mungkin aku akan ikut"  
Minato menerima ajakan Hiashi dan tersenyum singkat.

"Sepertinya Neji sudah datang, kita pergi, kau bisa mengirim alamat rumahku nanti."

 _ **RzOneNHL**_ **.**

Naruto mencoba menyesuaikan pandangan matanya akibat silau matahari yang menerobos celah pentilasi jendela kamar miliknya.  
Mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali dan itu berhasil mengembalikan kesadarannya.

Tangan kanan Naruto mencoba meraih Handphone miliknya dan membaca pesan dan notifikasi panggilan tak terjawab pada layar handphone miliknya.

TOU-SAN-  
 _Jemput TOU-SAN- di alamat ini, pagi tadi TOU-SAN- baru sampai di Jepang dan menghubungimu, tapi kau tidak menjawab._  
 _#************(alamat)#_

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Minato, di tambah alamat yang tidak asing di mana Naruto sering kesana.

"Sepertinya pagi ini aku akan dapat ciuman selamat pagi"  
Gumam Naruto dan sedikit menyeringai.  
Pastinya pagi ini akan terasa panas dikediaman Hyuga.

Naruto berjalan ke kamar mandi pribadi yang berada di kamarnya, tidak butuh waktu lama akhirnya Naruto menyelesaikan rutinitas paginya.

Memilih beberapa baju dan celana, akhirnya Naruto menjatuhkan pilihannya kepada Jeans hitam dan kaus V neck bewarna putih lalu di balut jaket dengan warna yang senada dengan celana miliknya, tidak lupa sepatu sneaker hitam dengan list putih juga sudah terpasang rapi di kakinya.

Naruto berjalan menuruni tangga dan di sambut senyuman hangat dari para pekerja wanita di kediaman miliknya.  
Terdengar beberapa bisik-bisik memuja dari beberapa maid yang dia temui.

"Bersihkan kamar Tou-san, sebentar lagi dia datang"  
Mendengar perintah sang majikan, mereka yang merasa itu bagian pekerjaan miliknya langsung pergi untuk menjalankan tugas yang baru di terima.

"Maaf Naruto-sama, teman Anda sedang menunggu diluar, apa di suruh menunggu di ruang tamu saja?"  
Seorang pria salah satu pekerja di rumah ini menghampiri Naruto.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan menemuinya di depan, pergilah dan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu"  
Mendengar balasan dari sang majikan, pria itu berlalu dari hadapan Naruto.

 _ **RzOneNHL**_.

"Oi Naruto, aku sudah hampir membusuk menunggu disini, cepatlah, aku masih ada urusan selain mengantarkan mobil pesananmu"  
Sasori langsung melempar kunci mobil yang saat ini dia duduki kap-nya.

"Evo x launcher dan sedikit modifikasi seperti pesanan ku, terima kasih Sasori, kau bisa pergi sekarang."  
Naruto berucap cuek sambil mengusir Sasori.

"Apa! Hoi kuning sialan, aku pulang naik apa, antar aku kerumahku, baru kau bisa pergi dengan mobil ini."  
Sasori tampak marah karena sikap Naruto yang semena-mena padanya.

Naruto melempar kunci mobil yang baru dia ambil dari kantong jeans-nya.  
"Bawa mobil lama ku, aku ada urusan penting"

"Dimana mobil mu? Aku tidak melihatnya"  
Sasori celingak-celinguk mencari mobil yang biasa Naruto pakai, bahkan harga mobil lama Naruto hampir 3 x lipat lebih mahal dari Evo x yang dia antar.

"Tentu saja di garasi BAKA! Minggir dari mobil baruku, aku sedang terburu-buru"  
Naruto mendorong Sasori dari depan mobilnya, dan di hadiahi tatapan tajam oleh Sasori, tapi itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali dengan pemuda Uzumaki di depannya.

"Kau membuatku seperti sopirmu brengsek, awas kau"  
Naruto hanya tertawa renyah mendengar umpatan Sasori.

"Bukankah kau pernah jadi sopirku ketika di New York, apa kau lupa?"  
Dan Sasori hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu, itu menyebalkan"  
Balas Sasori sambil meratapi nasibnya di masa lalu, kala itu dia tidak memiliki kendaraan, sebab 3 mobil yang di beri orang tuanya habis di jual di tahun yang sama, hanya untuk bermain dengan Wanita jalang.

 _ **RzOneNHL**_

Di kediaman Hyuga terlihat seorang wanita yang sedang berjalan menelusuri tangga rumahnya, sepertinya dia tidak menyadari bahwa ada 3 orang pria yang sedang sarapan di meja makan yang dia lewati.  
Dengan menggunakan celana pendek bahkan tidak cocok di katakan celana, mungkin bisa di sebut Daleman dan baju yang tampak kebesaran, tapi itu membuat penampilan dirinya semakin seksi dengan tubuh mungil berisinya.

"Hinata kemari lah"  
Panggil Hiashi pada putrinya.  
"Ini paman Minato, dia baru tiba dan sedang menuggu anaknya di sini"

Minato tersenyum ramah pada Hinata.  
'calon menantu idaman'  
Batin Minato.

"Saya Hinata Oji-san, salam kenal"  
Hinata menunduk hormat untuk menghargai orang yang lebih tua di depannya.

"Sama-sama Hinata, kau cantik sama seperti ibumu. Senang bertemu denganmu"  
Minato membalas dengan ramah.

"Bergabunglah Hinata, temani Hiashi-sama dan Minato-jisan. Nii-san ada urusan di luar."

"Tidak usah, sebentar lagi mungkin putraku akan menjemputku, Hiashi saja sudah cukup di sini."  
Sela Minato, sepertinya dia tidak ingin mengganggu acara weekend keluarga ini.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi."  
Setelah mengucapkan itu, Neji pergi dari ruangan itu menuju pintu keluar, sepertinya pemuda itu benar-benar ada acara.

"Saya juga permisi Tou-sa, Oji-san."  
Pamit Hinata menuju dapur rumah ini.

Tidak berapa lama setelah kepergian putra-putri itu, terlihat Naruto berjalan kearah di mana Hiashi dan Minato sedang mengobrol, setelah bertanya kepada pekerja di rumah ini.

Wajah Naruto terlihat sangat ceria saat ini. Seperti baru menemukan Oasis di tengah gurun.

"Tou-san"  
Panggil Naruto setelah tiba tempat hadapan meja Hiashi dan Minato.

"Naruto, kau sudah datang"  
Minato lalu berdiri dan memeluk anak lelaki satu satunya ini.  
"Ini putraku yang kuceritakan barusan."

Hiashi menatap Naruto lalu tersenyum tipis.  
"Duduklah sebentar, kita bisa mengobrol sebentar di sini, kau tidak terburu-buru kan Naruto?"  
Tanya Hiashi.

Naruto yang mendengar tawaran tersebut, tentu saja gembira bukan kepayang.

Sambil melirik kesana-kemari Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya tanda dia setuju.

Minato yang merlihat gelagat aneh anak mudanya mencoba bertanya.  
"Kau kenapa Naruto, apa ada yang kau cari?"

"Tidak Tou-san, aku hanya ingin ke toilet, perutku sepertinya bermasalah"  
Jawab Naruto.  
Tampak seringai licik terpatri di wajahnya, akan tetapi tidak di sadari kedua orang tua di hadapannya.

Hiashi yang mendengar ucapan Naruto, segera menunjuk arah kamar mandi di rumah ini.  
"Berjalan lurus ke arah sana, kau akan menemukan toilet tepat di sebelah Dapur."

Mendengar ucapan Hiashi, Naruto tidak buang-buang waktu dan langsung berjalan kearah yang di beri tahu barusan.  
Dan jalan itu juga baru saja di lalui Hinata.

"Sepertinya dia sudah tidak bisa menahannya"  
Gumam Hiashi dan di balas tawa oleh Minato.

Mereka tidak menyadari maksud Naruto sebenarnya, dan mana mungkin mereka tahu. Bahwasanya Naruto sudah tidak tahan untuk segera menjamah tubuh mungil Putri bungsu Hyuga tersebut.

"Aku datang Hime, kau dimana?"

 _ **RzOneNHL**_.

Di dapur Hinata tampak termenung sambil mengaduk teh yang saat ini dia sedu.  
Sepertinya Putri Hyuga ini sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Paman Minato terlihat sangat mirip dengan Naruto-kun, apa mereka ada hubungan keluarga?"  
Hinata terus bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya.  
Dirinya tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang tersenyum mesum sedang mengendap-endap di balik tubuhnya.

"Kyaahpppp"  
Hinata merasa terkejut dan takut ketika ada tangan seseorang yang memeluk pinggangnya dan membekap mulutnya dengan lancang.

Akan tetapi ketakutannya hilang ketika mencium bau parfum yang wanginya sangat dia kenal dan hanya menyisakan keterkejutannya.

"Kau takut padaku Hime?" Naruto bertanya sambil menyesap bau pada leher jenjang Hinata.

Hinata hanya dapat menggeliat Tak-nyaman dengan lidah Naruto yang menempel di leher miliknya.

"Na-naruto-kunhhh, ap-aphaa yanghh kau lakhukhann di sini?"  
Hinata terlihat sangat menderita nikmat di pagi hari, dia heran mengapa pemuda yang di cintanya ini bisa nyasar ke kediaman miliknya, apa mungkin Naruto ada hubungannya dengan paman Minato.  
Mungkin itu yang ada di benak Hinata saat ini.

"Tou-san ku ada di sini, mungkin dia akan melamar dirimu untukku?"  
Canda Naruto pada kekasih gelapnyanya ini.  
Tangan Naruto yang semula diam kini meremas gemes bokok berisi milik Hinata.

"Enghh!"  
Desah Hinata tertahan.  
"Jangan bercanda Naruto-kun, aku serius"  
Hinata sekarang Berhasil lolos dari jeratan Naruto dan menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto.

"Aku hanya menjemput Tou-san ku Hime, kita tak punya banyak waktu. Servis di pagi hari tidak buruk juga"  
Naruto menyeringai sambil menatap penampilan Hinata Dari atas sampai bawah.  
"Kau terlihat sangat seksi, tapi aku tidak suka tubuhmu terekspos walaupun kau di rumah!"

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Hinata sedikit malu dan ada sedikit perasaan bersalah.  
"Maaf Naruto-kun, a-aku biasanya hanya mengenakan pakaian ini di kamar, tadi aku sedikit haus, jadi turun untuk membuat teh" jelas Hinata.

"Baguslah, tubuh ini hanya aku yang boleh menikmatinya, jadi jaga baik-baik tubuh dan hatimu untukku, karena itu semua milik Uzumaki, aku tidak suka bila milikku di sentuh ataupun di tatap lapar orang lain."  
Setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto kembali menyerang Hinata, tanpa mau tahu lokasi mereka berada.

Naruto mencium Hinata tepat di bibirnya, decakan suara becek akibat gesekan bibir dan lidah penuh liur mereka menggema di dapur keluarga Hyuga.  
Naruto mendudukkan Hinata ke atas pantry pada dapur.  
Tangannya tidak tinggal diam dan menyeludupkan jarinya ke dalam celana pendek yang di kenakan Hinata.

Merasa ada benda asing yang mulai membelai lembut kemaluannya, Hinata hanya dapat menggelinjang tak nyaman.  
Tangannya yang menahan berat tubuh Naruto mencoba bergerak untuk menghentikan tindakan pemuda itu pada area sensitif miliknya.

Bibirnya tidak dapat berbicara, sedari tadi mulut Naruto menguncinya, bahkan lelehan liur telah membasahi dagunya.  
Hinata merasa tubuhnya sangat panas, dan ada sesuatu yang siap merembes di bawah sana.

Naruto yang menyadari Hinata akan klimaks, segera menghentikan permainan jarinya, dan itu sukses membuat Hinata menderita dan menggerakkan pinggulnya refleks untuk menggesekkan selangkangan miliknya pada tangan Naruto yang saat ini masih berada di area terlarang itu.

"Enghh Nahrutohggh-khun, jangan menyiksaku enggghhhh"  
Hinata mulai tampak kehilangan ketenangan dan kesadaran bahwasanya saat ini tempat mereka sangat mudah di pergoki siapa saja, termasuk kedua orang tua mereka.

Sedangkan di ujung sana, kedua orang tua mereka terhanyut dalam urusan bisnis yang mereka coba bangun tanpa mengetahui kegilaan yang terjadi di dapur rumah ini.

Naruto melepas ciumannya pada bibir ranum Hinata, terlihat benang-benang Saliva tipis menghubungkan kedua bibir mereka.  
Tampak sedikit bengkak di bibir Hinata, tapi itu tidak mempengaruhi kecantikan gadis tersebut, malah terlihat semakin seksi di mata Naruto.

"Kau sudah tidak tahan Hime, gairah seseorang akan membuncah di pagi hari, apa kau merasakannya?"

Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya tersebut, dirinya sibuk mencari oksigen dan kenikmatan sambil terus menggerakkan pinggulnya agar bergesekan dengan jari Naruto dibawah sana.

"Kita lanjut kemenu utama Hime?"  
Tanya Naruto.  
Akan tetapi di jawab dengan gelengan Hinata.

"Ki-kita tidak mungkin me-melakukannya di si-sini Naruto-kun"  
Hinata membohongi dirinya, sebenarnya tubuhnya berkata lain, sudah terasa sangat menyiksa dan basah di bagian bawahnya.

Naruto menarik tangannya dari dalam celana Hinata, tampak basah di beberapa jarinya, mungkin itu cairan Hinata yang sudah mengalir keluar, tapi Hinata belum mencapai klimaksnya yang tertunda.

Wajah Hinata mengkerut tidak suka ketika jari-jari nakal Naruto tidak berada lagi pada area sensitif miliknya. Padahal dia sedang mencari klimaks yang tertunda.

Melihat wajah Hinata yang merenggut lucu, Naruto kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan Hinata.

"Kau sudah tidak tahan Hime, kita bisa melakukannya di toilet rumahmu"  
Tangan Tan itu langsung menggendong Hinata ala bridal style sambil memperhatikan daerah sekitar mereka agar tidak ada yang memergoki.

Krekk bamm.  
Terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang di buka lalu di tutup kembali dengan sedikit keras.

"Kita bisa ketahuan Naruto-kun, ini bisa menimbulkan masalah besar nanti"  
Hinata mencoba menghentikan Naruto yang saat ini sudah membuka baju dan memperlihatkan ototnya.

Mata Hinata tertumpu pada luka memar di area perut roti sobek Naruto.

"Awww, Jangan sentuh Hime, itu sakit, sentuh yang ini"  
Naruto berucap sambil mengeluarkan Naruto junior dari sangkarnya.

Hinata yang semula menyentuh luka lebam Naruto, sekarang shock berat ketika merasakan benda hangat, keras dan terasa panjang di genggam nya..

"Seesssdhhh" geram Naruto saat merasakan telapak tangan Hinata pada juniornya.

Hinata hanya mampu terpaku tanpa menggerakkan tangannya, dia masih shock, selama mereka bermain, baru kali ini dia menggenggam milik Naruto.

"Gerakan tanganmu sayang, aku sudah tidak tahan enghh"  
Naruto menggeram saat tiba-tiba Hinata mencengkram miliknya dengan kuat dan merasakan gerakan kaku di sana.

Walau terasa malu, Hinata tetap menggerakkan tangannya, mata rembulannya juga tidak berpaling dari area junior Naruto, seakan dia sangat tertarik dengan benda besar dan keras itu.  
'jadi ini yang selama ini memasuki tubuhku, pantesan sangat sakit' batin Hinata.

Naruto semangkin tersiksa dengan keadaan miliknya, Hinata sangat kaku, dan itu menyakitkan.

Dengan cepat Naruto menarik dan mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan mendudukkan pantat Hinata ke Westapel kamar mandi.  
Menarik celana pendek Hinata beserta dalamannya, Naruto dengan tidak sabaran memposisikan miliknya di depan liang kenikmatan Hinata.

"Kau menyiksaku Hime, kita langsung mulai saja sekarang, tidak perlu foreplay, aku sudah tidak sabar."  
Perlahan tapi pasti, milik Naruto memasuki lubang Hinata dengan lancar walau harus sedikit menekan keras, cairan cinta Hinata sangat membantu proses penyatuan kedua insan yang sudah di penuhi nafsu duniawi.

"Enggghhhh" Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Langi-langit toilet, leher jenjangnya terekspos dan tidak di sia-siakan oleh pemuda yang sedang menggagahinya.

Goyangan Naruto semangkin cepat dan menggila.  
Tubuh kecil yang ada di hadapannya tersentak-sentak seakan bisa hancur kapan saja.

Tangan Naruto menyingkap kaus kebesaran Hinata dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara bukit kembar Hinata.

"Naruhhh ahkkkk, jangan terlalu cerphathh seehhhgg!"  
Remasan pada rambut Naruto yang semakin kuat seakan pertanda bahwa gadis itu sudah pada puncak klimaks nya.

Naruto sedikit memelankan gerakan miliknya ketika merasakan semprotan klimaks Hinata seakan mendorong miliknya keluar, tetapi cengkraman dinding rahim Hinata juga seperti menjepit miliknya semakin kuat.

Hinata sedikit menggelinjang di dekapan Naruto, tubuhnya bergetar pertanda klimaks yang dialaminya akan segera usai.

"Aku belum sampai sayang, kau harus bertahan sampai akhir, jangan pingsan di sini, itu berbahaya dengan kondisi kita"  
Bisikan Naruto menyadarkan Hinata yang mungkin akan pingsan tadi.  
Kebiasaan buruk Hinata sering terjadi bila Naruto bermain dengan kasar ataupun klimaks yang sangat dahsyat juga bisa mengantarkan dirinya ke alam mimpi.

"Persiapkan dirimu untuk puncak yang kedua, H-i-m-e-s-a-m-a".  
Ucap Naruto sedikit penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

TBC.

 _ **RzOneNHL**_ off.

 **Bukan** **masalah** **sakitt** **atau** **alasan** **lain** **yang** **membuat** **fic** **ini** **jarang** **update**.  
 **Alasan seperti itu sudah pasaran, munkin dengan alas an yg satu ini pembaca bias mengerti.**  
 **Tetapi** **ide** **yang** **hilang** **dan** **berubah** - **ubah**. **Itu** **masalah** **saya** **yang** **sebenarnya**.

 **RzOneNHL** **off**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kembali bersama saya sang author magang yang bernama tatang geprek.. Mungkin ini chap udah pernah anda baca di WATTPAD, maaf sebelumnya atas keabstrutan fic gaje saya, kelakuan bocah saya yang membuat pair war, dan atau mungkin untuk selamanya, saya mungkin akan berhenti menulis, sebab mulai 4 september saya akan melanjutkan kuliah saya yang sempat tertunda dan saya juga sedang dalam keadaan bekerja, Kuliah sambil kerja, klau gk kerja gk ada biaya bayar kuliah.. kwkwkwkw**

 **thx untuk semua raider, dari yg suka mencaci dan ada juga yang mendukung, pen ketawa sendiri klau baca komen2 kalian.**  
 **1 hal lagi, keluh kesal saya sengaja letak di awal, biar semua pada baca, klau di letak di akhir chap, mungkin gk ada yang baca keluh kesal saya ini.. TY**

 **Naruto dan teman-teman hanya milik MK sensei**

 **saya selaku author hanya meminjam saja**

 **Fic ini mengandung konflik yang lumayan berat dan ada beberapa adegan Lime and Lemon di dalamnya**  
 **Bagi pembaca yang masih usia dibawah umur, saya harap agar tidak membaca Fic ini**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt, NTR tingkat tinggi :v**

 **Pair: NHL**

Sudah hampir 45 menit Naruto tidak menampakkan wajahnya, dan itu membuat Minato bertanya-tanya.  
"Hiashi, apa tidak sebaiknya kita melihat keadaan Naruto, aku merasa dia sudah terlalu lama."

Tampak raut kekhawatiran di wajah Minato.  
Yang sebenarnya di takutkan Minato adalah putri cantik Hiashi yang juga tidak terlihat melewati mereka.  
Minato sebagai ayah sangat tau bagaimana watak anaknya, apa lagi tadi Hinata terlihat sangat menggoda.  
Bisa gawat bila bertemu rubah lapar seperti Naruto.  
Mungkin hal-hal aneh sudah terbayang di benaknya.

"Kau benar Minato, sepertinya kita harus mengecek keadaan anakmu"  
Hiashi juga menyetujui perkataan Minato.  
Beda dengan pikiran Minato, Hiashi berfikir mungkin Naruto tersasar atau pingsan di Toilet rumahnya.

Akhirnya Minato dan Hiashi pergi kearah dimana Naruto lalui tadi.  
Langkah Minato dan Hiashi sedikit terhenti ketika mendengar suara yang menurut mereka janggal (khususnya bagi Minato).  
Minato sangat mengetahui watak dari anak tunggalnya yang satu ini, di tambah sedari tadi dia tidak melihat Hinata melewati meja ruang tamu untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"Na-naruto-kun pelan-pelan"  
Suara yang semangkin terdengar jelas membuat Minato segera berlari menuju arah suara tersebut dan meninggalkan Hiashi yang sedikit terbengong di koridor rumah miliknya.

"NARUTOOO! APA YANG KAU LAKU-"  
Ucapan Minato terhenti, pikiran buruk yang sempat bersarangn di kepalanya lenyap seketika.  
Ternyata anaknya tidak melakukan apa yang dia pikirkan tadi, walau ada sedikit rasa malu saat memandang wajah cengok putranya dan wajah polos Hinata.

"ehkk, maafkan paman karena mengagetkan kalian"  
Minato berkata kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya karena malu.  
Hiashi yg sempat mendengar teriakn Minato, hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Hinata, kalian saling mengenal?"  
tanya Hiashi pada putrinya.

"Ya Tou-sama, Naruto senpaiku di Universitas."  
Hinata menjawab pelan.

"Maaf Oji-san, aku sangat lapar, dan Hinata membantuku untuk mengisi perut."  
Ucap Naruto sopan

Ternyata teriakan Hinata tadi hanya untuk menegur Naruto agar makan secara perlahan, bukan seperti babi kelaparan.

"Tidak masalah, Jii-san suka kalau anak teman Jii-san akrab dengan Hinata"  
Hiashi membalasnya dengan ramah, lalu mengalihkan pandanyannya kearah Hinata.  
"Naik keatas dan berpakayanlah lebih sopan Hinata"  
Hiashi juga terlihat sedikit risih, sebab ada 2 Pria asing dan pakayan Hinata sangat terbuka.

"Baik Tou-sama. Naruto-senpai, Jii-san, Hinata permisi dulu"  
Hinata membngkuk sopan lalu pergi ke kamar pribadinya di lantai atas.

 **RzOneNHL**

Setelah kepergian Hinata, Hiashi besrta Minato dan kloningnya kembali keruang tamu. Sedikit mengobrol dan akhirnya Kedua Namikaze itu pulang ke rumah mereka.  
Naruto mengantarkan Ayahnya, tak berapa lama di kediaman Namikaze, Naruto kembali keluar Rumah sebab ada urusan yang harus dia selesaikan.

Pertemuan dengan Kabuto, itulah acara Naruto selanjutnya.  
Di sebuah Cafe kecil di pinggiran Pusat kota, Naruto duduk dengan seorang pria berkacamata yang kita ketahui sebagai Kabuto.

Raut tegang terlihat di wajah Naruto, sebab kasus yang dia jalani saat ini bisa membawanya ke balik jeruji besi. Kabuto selaku eksekutor terlihat tidak terlalu gugup, sepertinya pria mantan Interpol ini sudah sangat terbiasa dengan yang namanya kejahatan.

"Aku bisa menghabisinya sekarang, pemuda itu tidak mempunyai pengamanan saat ini, jika kau minta aku melakukannya saat Resepsi pernikahan meraka, itu tidak mungkin. Uchiha Itachi sangat mengenali wajahku, dan kuharap dia tidak melihatmu bersamaku, atau rencana ini Hancur."  
Naruto sedikit terteguh setelah mendengar kalimat panjang dari Kabuto barusan.  
Dia tidak ingin membunuh seseorang, dia hanya ingin membuat Sasuke cedera, tidak lebih.

"Kita tidak akan membunuhnya, walaupun dia Hidup, Hinata akan tetap memilihku, Cukup cederai dia setelah resepsi pernikahan, tanggal 11 mereka melakukan resepsi, dan 2 hari berikutnya akan ada pesta perayaan, menurut berita yang aku dengar, setelah Menikah mereka akan tinggal di satu atap. Cari tau dimana tempat itu, setelah kau menemukan tempatnya, segera susun strategimu agar mereka tidak sampai ke rumah tersebut."  
Naruto membuang nafasnya kasar, emosinya cukup terkuras setelah mengatakan itu. mengingat, Hari resepsi pernikahan Hinata tepat setelah Hari lahirnya.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Membunuh lebih mudah, akan tetapi, akan akau usahakan agar Misi ini sukses. Satu hal lagi... Kau sangat takut Hinata-mu di sentuh olehnya bukan?"  
Mendengar sindiran dari Kabuto, Naruto hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Kau tidak perlu tau itu"  
Balas Naruto, setelah itu, dirinya pergi meninggalkan Kabuto yang masih menatapnya.

'Ini akan sedikit sulit, selama ini akau menghindari berurusan dengan Itachi, tapi kali ini akau menantangnya, walaupun rencanaku Sukses, aku tidak yakin apa aku akan bebas atau malah tertangkap.' Batin Kabuto sedikit khawatir .

 **RzOneNHL**

Naruto melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan tempat pertemuannya dengan Kabuto, wajahnya tampak sedikit suram, sebab informasi tempat tinggal Hinata harus segera temukan.  
Ada niat untuk bertanya langsung dengan Hinata, akan tetapi, ketika bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya, Naruto selalu lupa.

Lancer Evo X merah milik Naruto berhenti di sebuah minimarket di pinggir jalan.  
Pemuda pirang itu lalu turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk, mungkin ada sesuatu yang ingin dia beli.

Naruto berjalan kearah tempat minuman Ber-Alkohol bejejer rapi. Dia tampak memilih beberapa minuman berkadar Alkohol rendah, Mengambil beberapa botol _Champagne dan_ beberapa bir kaleng mungkin cukup untuk malam ini baginya.

Berjalan menuju kasir lalu membayar belanjaannya dan tidak lupa membeli sebngkus Rokok untuk menemani Alkohol yang barusan dia beli.

Seoarang gadis berambut pink tanpa sengaja melihat Naruto, terlihat ada sedikit senyuman di bibir merah gadis pink tersebut.  
"Naruto"

Mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya, Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya yang tadi terlihat akan membuka pintu Lancer miliknya.  
"Sakura, Sedang apa malam-malam disini?"  
Pertanyaan bodoh meluncur dari pemuda jabrik tersebut.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil, tentu saja dirinya ingim membeli barang yang dia perlukan di dalam Minimarket di depan mereka.  
"Aku hanya ingin membeli sesuatu, apa kau habis berbelanja?"  
tanya sakura.

Naruto memamerkan belanjaannya yang saat ini masih dia pegang.  
"Tentu, kau lihat ini"

"Baiklah, Maaf mengganggumu, aku pergi masuk dulu, banyak yang harus aku beli soalnya"  
Sakura tersenyum singkat lalu segera berlalu dari hadapan Naruto.  
Masih beberpa langkah, Sakura merasakan cengkraman di pergelangan Tangannya.  
Hangat, dan terasa nyaman, mungkin itu yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini, tampak dari wajahnya yang memerah.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Sakura sedikit gugup.  
Hatinya sedikit DagDigDug saat ini.

"Hari sudah semangkin larut, Kau membawa kendaraan atau kau di antar seseorang?"  
Naruto bertanya sambil memperhatikan Area di sekitar parkiran Minimarket, dan dia sama sekali tidak menemukan siapa-siapa selain mereka berdua.

"Ti-tidak, aku sendirian"  
Wajah Sakura semangkin memerah sebab Naruto semangkin dekat dengannya.

"Kau akan aku antar pulang, Cepat selesaikan acara berbelanjamu, aku tunggu di sini!"  
Ucapan Naruto terdengar seperti perintah di telinga Sakura.  
Mencoba menolaknya dan hasilnya juga sama. Naruto tetap akan menunggunya di area parkiran.

Tidak lebih dari 15 Menit, Akhirnya Sakura keluar dari dalam Minimarket yang tadi dia masuki. Pandangan Sakura tertuju pada Naruto yang masi menduduki Cap depan mobil merah milik pemuda itu.

"Husss" hembusan Asap ROKOK terbawa angin dari bibir Naruto menambah kesan ketampanan bagi pandangan Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak menungguku didalam saja?"  
Sakura menatap benda di tangan Naruto, ocehan gadis Pink ini tidak berhenti sampai disitu.  
"Matikan ROKOK'mu, itu tidak sehat"

"Jangan mengguruiku, aku sudah tau itu, dan tidak mungkin aku merokok di dalam mobilku."  
balas Naruto sedikit marah.

"Tapi kau masih menghisapnya, apa enaknyasih menghisap benda bernikotin itu?"  
Merasa terganggu dengan ocehan Sakura, Naruto segera menarik gadis itu untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya. Dia tidak ingin kebiasaan merokoknya di usik, bahkan Hinata tidak bisa melarangnya.

Perjalanan menuju rumah Sakura telihat sedikit sunyi, Naruto bersyukur menemukan gasdis itu, dia sedikit khawatir bila ada gadis pulang sendirian dimalam hari walau dengan taksi sekalipun.

"Kau peminum"  
Sakura mulai membuka percakapan, dirinya terlihat memperhatikan sebotol _Champagne_ dan beberapa bir kaleng dari dalam pelastik Putih yang membungkus belanjaan Naruto.

"Hnn, jadi kau baru menyadarinya?"  
Ucap Naruto sambil mengemudikan Mobilnya.

"Ya, aku tadi tidak terlalu memperhatikan belanjaanmu."  
Jawab sakura pelan, bibir sakura tampak sedikit bergetar, mungkin gadis ini sedikit kedinginan di dalam mobil Naruto.  
"Bisa kurangi sedikit Ac mobil ini?"

Naruto menatap Sakura yang terlihat sedikit menggigil, tangan tan-nya menggapai pengatur Suhu didalam mobilnya.  
Naruto memutar benda tersebut ke anggka 1.  
"Pakai ini"  
Naruto membuka Jaket miliknya dan memberinya kepada Sakura.

Tangan Sakura menerima Jaket pemberian Naruto. Jujur saja, dia memang tidak tahan dengan Ac mobil bila berkendara di malam hari.  
"Terimakasih."

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil menerima ucapan terimakasih dari Sakura.  
Walau hanya senyuman kecil, akan tetapi Senyuman itu berhasil menghangatkan Hati dan tubuh miliknya.

'Andai aku duluan menemukanmu, bukan Hinata. Pasti kau akan jadi milikku'  
batin Sakura pilu.  
Sakura terasa sesak saat sekilas membayangkan wajah Hinata. Apalagi saat dirinya mengingat tigkah manja Hinata pada Naruto saat dia tanpa sengaja melihat pasangan sejoli itu di sebuah Restoran di dalam sebuah Mall.  
Sakit, tapi Sakura berusaha tersenyum. Ini cinta pertamanya, dirinya tau, setiap Cinta pertama akan sangat menyakitkan bila berpisah, dan akan sangat membahagiakan ketika menyatu.  
Dia ingin pilihan yang kedua. Menyatu dengan cinta pertamanya, tapi! Apakah itu bisa terwujud, kala seorang bidadari Hyuga telah mengisi hati pria pujaan Hatinya..

RzOneNHL Off


End file.
